One Day
by Adorable xiuMinnie
Summary: Satu hari, Dua puluh tahun, Dua orang. Lumin/ Xiuhan, GS, DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**ONE DAY**

Chapter 1

**Jum'at 15 July 1988**

**Suwon, Seoul**

"Aku rasa sesuatu yang penting adalah dengan membuat suatu perubahan" yeoja itu berkata "Hmmm...benar-benar membuat perubahan".

"Seperti apa? 'merubah dunia' yang kau maksud?"

"Tidak seluruh dunia, hanya sekitarmu saja"

Sepasang muda-mudi itu berbaring dalam diam beberapa saat, mereka saling berpelukan diatas ranjang yang hanya memuat satu orang, dan tiba-tiba mereka berdua tertawa dengan suara rendah "Aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan itu" ujar yeoja itu "Sedikit konyol bukan?".

"Sangat konyol".

"Aku mencoba menginspirasi! aku mencoba mengangkat jiwamu yang kotor untuk petualangan hebat yang ada dalam kepalamu" yeoja itu berbalik menghadap ke arah namja itu "Tapi tampaknya kamu tidak membutuhkan itu, karena aku yakin masa depanmu sudah tersusun dengan rapi, mungkin sedikit melenceng sedikit sih".

"Benar sekali".

"Jadi apa yang akan kamu lakukan selanjutnya? Apa rencana besarmu?"

"Well, orangtuaku sudah mengambil barang-barangku dan membawah kembali ke China, dan aku akan menghabiskan waktu di Beijing beberapa waktu, bertemu beberapa teman dan Prancis..."

"Sangat bagus".

"Lalu Italy mungkin, melihat semua yang ada disana. Lalu ke India, Jepang... sedikit keliling dunia-kamu taulah traveling".

"Traveling" yeoja itu menghela nafas "Sudah kuduga".

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan traveling?".

"Lebih kepada menghindar dari kenyataan".

"Aku pikir 'kenyataan' sangat berlebihan" namja itu berkata dengan harapan dia dapat terlihat cool dan karismatik.

Yeoja itu menarik nafas "Baiklah, kurasa untuk orang yang berkecukupan sepertimu, kenapa kamu tidak bilang saja 'Aku akan pergi berlibur selama dua tahun' itu sama saja kan?".

"Karena traveling mempeluas wawasan" ujar namja itu, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menopangnya dengan tangan lalu mencium yeoja itu.

"Aku pikir wawasanmu sudah sangat luas" ujar yeoja itu, ia memalingkan kepalanya dan mereka kembali membaringkan kepala mereka di bantal "Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak bermaksud untuk waktu beberapa bulan kedepan yang aku maksud masa depan...maksudku, 40 tahun...apa yang kamu lakukan saat kamu sudah berumur 40 tahun".

"Menjadi terkenal!".

Yeoja itu memukul lengan namja itu pelan "Aku serius". Dan mereka berdua tertawa.

Namja itu kemudian mengambil rokok dalam bungkusan rokoknya yang ada di atas meja lampu disamping tempat tidur dan menyalakannya "Well, yang akan aku lakukan Min-"

"Min? Siapa 'Min'?"

"Orang-orang memanggilmu Min, aku mendengar mereka".

"Ya, teman-temanku memanggilku Min".

"Jadi boleh aku memanggilmu Min?".

"Lanjutkan saja yang tadi, Han".

"Jadi aku sudah memikirkan tentang 'menjadi tua' ini dan aku sudah mengambil keputusan kalau aku akan tetap seperti aku yang sekarang ini".

Lu Han.

Minseok melihat Lu Han dari balik poni yang menutupi wajahnya saat pemuda itu menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala tempat tidur yang murahan itu dan bahkan tanpa kacamatanya, Minseok dapat melihat dengan jelas pemuda itu. Matanya yang tertutup, sebatang rokok melekat erat di bibirnya, cahaya fajar yang masuk melalui gorden jendela menyinari sisi wajahnya, pemuda itu seperti sedang berpose untuk suatu majalah ternama, benar-benar sempurna. Kim Minseok berpikir 'Tampan' adalah suatu hal yang konyol, sangat abad ke sembilan belas sekali, tapi tidak ada kata yang dapat menggambarkan pemuda itu selain 'Cantik' mungkin. Lu Han mempunyai wajah dimana kamu dapat langsung menyadari bahwa dari kulit bahkan sampai tulangnya, pemuda itu sangat menarik. Hidung yang mancung (sedikit mengkilat karena berminyak), kulitnya tidak terlalu putih tapi lebih kuning kecoklatan khas Asia, pipinya tirus dan sedikit terlihat kelelahan dibawah matanya (pasti karena dia terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu bermain poker bersama gadis-gadis di salah satu club di Itaewon), bibirnya agak tipis dan berwarna sedikit gelap seperti warna anggur Bulgarian, garis wajahnya terlihat sangat feminim dengan tambahan sepasang mata yang seperti mata Rusa. Rambutnya di potong rapi di kedua sisi dan belakang tetapi dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya seperti topi yang konyol untuk tahun 80an.

Masih dengan mata tertutup, Lu Han membuang asap rokoknya melalui hidungnya. Tentu saja ia menyadari kalau ia sedang diperhatikan karena ia melipat tangannya kedalam ketiaknya dan membuat otot dada dan lengannya terlihat. Dari mana otot-otot itu muncul? Setau Minseok, Lu Han bukanlah pria berotot, ia cenderung ceking dan kurus. Lu Han bermain bola dan basket tapi ia bukanlah seorang yang atletik, Minseok yakin otot-otot ini Lu Han peroleh dari aktifitasnya yang lain yang melibatkan seorang patner diatas ranjang atau mungkin ini semacam tubuh yang bagus yang diwariskan dari keluarga (well, seperti gen superior mungkin) karena Minseok yakin Lu Han berasal dari keluarga 'Kaya dari segi harta dan Kaya dari segi fisik'. Tampan bahkan cantik dan sekarang sedang duduk dengan hanya memakai boxer merah yang memperlihatkan tulang pinggangnya dan entah bagaimana caranya ia berada diatas ranjang yang sempit didalam kamar yang Minseok sewa dengan murah selama 4 tahun Minseok kuliah. Tampan! Memangnya kamu siapa Minseok? Jane Eyre? Sadarlah, jangan terbawah suasana.

Minseok mengambil rokok dari tangan Lu Han dan berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mematikan rokok itu di westafel kemudian kembali naik ke atas ranjang " Aku dapat membayangkan kamu di usia 40an" ujarnya, ada nada keyakinan di suara "Aku bisa membayangkannya sekarang".

Lu Han tersenyum tanpa membuka matanya "Lanjutkan kalau begitu".

"Baiklah-" Minseok mengaitkan selimut di dadanya "Kamu berada dalam sebuah mobil sport yang atapnya terbuka menuju Shanghai atau Busan –itu terserah kamu, Cina atau Korea sama saja- dan mobilmu ini suaranya sangat halus, aku tidak tau soal mobil, tapi seperti buatan tahun 2006-"

"2004-"

"Terserah-dan kamu berkeliling dengan mobilmu ini dengan perut yang gendut dibawah kemudi yang terbuat dari bahan kulit membuat perutmu seperti bantalan atau bisa saja kamu berkeliling dengan mobil ini seperti seorang lelaki tua yang kurus kering karena terlalu banyak merokok atau karena kamu sedang diet ketat untuk menghilangkan kerutan diwajahmu"

"Jadi bisa kita ganti pembicaraan ini?"

"Dan ada seorang wanita yang duduk di sampingmu dengan kacamata hitam yang modis, dia adalah isteri ketigamu atau keempat. Sangat cantik, model, oh tidak mantan model, usianya kira-kira 32tahun. Kamu bertemu dengannya di sebuah pameran mobil, dia sangat menarik perhatian dan sexy-".

"Wow, menarik. Ada seorang anak?"

"Tidak ada anak, hanya tiga kali perceraian"

Lu Han mengerutkan dahinya sambil melihat ke arah Minseok "Jadi kamu menganggap aku sedangkal itu?" Lu Han kemudian turun dari tempat tidur "Aku harus pergi kalau begitu".

"Jangan, jangan pergi" ujar Minseok sedikit panik "Ini masih jam 4 pagi".

Lu Han kembali naik ke atas ranjang dan membuat seperainya berantakan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Minseok "Aku tidak tau dari mana kamu dapat ide seperti ini tentangku, kamu bahkan baru saja mengenalku".

"Aku tau tipe sepertimu"

"Seperti apa?"

"Aku melihatmu di Fakultas Sastra dan meringkik seperti kedelai bersama teman-temanmu tentang bagaimana kalian mengadakan pesta 'Dasi Hitam'-".

"Aku bahkan tidak punya dasi berwarna hitam dan aku yakin, aku tidak meringkik seperti-"

"Kamu juga membuat gaduh dengan teman-temanmu di Fakultas Kedokteran...bla-bla-bla dan sebagainya-".

"Kalau memang aku sebegitu buruknya-" tangannya sudah ada di pinggang Minseok.

"Kamu memang buruk-"

"Lalu kenapa kamu mau tidur denganku?" tangan Lu Han sudah berada di paha Minseok dan mengelusnya.

"Yang sebenarnya adalah, aku tidak pernah merasa tidur denganmu kan? Well, kita tidur tapi 'tidur' tidak lebih".

"Itu tergantung" Lu Han menurunkan kepalanya dan mencium Minseok "Kamu menginginkannya atau tidak" tangannya yang semula berada di paha Minseok kini berpindah ke pungungnya dan mengusapnya lembut, kakinya ia selipkan diantara kaki Minseok.

Minseok hanya tersenyum sambil merasakan aksi Lu Han "Ngomong-ngomong" gumamnya dan menempelkan kembali bibirnya dengan bibir Lu Han.

"Apa?" Lu Han merasakan kaki Minseok sudah melingkar di punggungnya, menarik Lu Han semakin mendekat.

"Kamu harus menyikat gigimu".

"Tapi aku tidak peduli jika kamu juga tidak peduli".

"Dasar jorok" Minseok tertawa "Mulutmu terasa seperti Wine dan sisa makanan".

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi kamu juga seperti itu"

Minseok memalingkan wajahnya dan menghentikan ciuman mereka "Betulkah?"

"Aku tidak keberatan, aku suka Wine dan sisa makanan".

"Tunggu sebentar" Minseok mendorong Lu Han dari atas tubuhnya lalu turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke kamar mandi "Kamu jangan kemana-mana dan jangan bermain dengan dirimu sendiri saat aku dikamar mandi".

Lu Han menghela nafas dan kembali berbaring diatas tempat tidur yang sudah berantakan, ia mengamati kamar kost yang murahan itu dan yakin kalau ia akan menemukan sebuah kartu pos di pojok kamar atau sebuah poster Nelson Mandela yang sedang berpose layaknya pacar idaman. Selama ia kuliah selama 4 tahun, ia sudah banyak melihat kamar yang seperti ini. Kamar yang disewakan di sekitar wilayah kampus dengan harga yang terjangkau untuk mahasiswa kurang mampu atau mahasiswa yang berhemat demi masa depan yang cerah dan walaupun ia tidak pernah mengunjungi kamar seperti ini dua kali tapi kamar ini serasa familiar. Cahaya temaram dari lampu tidur, pot-pot bunga yang ditata rapi didekat jendela, bau deterjen murahan, taplak meja yang rapi secara keseluruhan perabotan kamar itu murah tapi tersusun artistik membuat kamar itu telihat elegan. Lu Han juga melihat kalau Minseok menyukai seni photomontage (suatu proses pembuatan sebuah gambar dengan cara menggunting dan menggabungkan dua atau lebih gambar menjadi sebuah gambar yang baru) terlihat dari beberapa gambar photomontage yang terpajang di dinding, beberapa foto keluarga, teman, Che Guavara, Woody Allen dan Mahatma Ghandi. Tidak ada satupun di ruangan ini yang menggambarkan kenetralan semuanya seperti menentang kepatuhan dan sudut pandang seakan menggambarkan watak sang pemilik kamar.

Lu Han menemukan sebuah buku disamping tempat tidur dan melihat dari judulnya '_Keinginan Yang Tak Dapat Ditahan_' pasti buku itu sedikit erotis dan sebuah buku yang lain '_Seorang Pria yang tidak dapat membedakan Isterinya dengan Topi'_ judul buku yang aneh dan Lu Han tidak akan melakukan kesalah seperti pria yang ada dibuku itu.

Di umurnya yang sudah 23 tahun ini, Lu Han mempunyai pandangan yang berbeda dengan Minseok tentang masa depannya. Ia berharap bisa sukses dan membuat orangtuanya bangga, ia juga ingin tidur dengan lebih banyak wanita. Tapi bagaimana cara untuk mencapai semua itu? Ia ingin menjadi seorang penulis artikel di sebuah majalah dan ia berharap karyanya akan sangat dikenang tanpa kritikan yang berarti. Ia juga ingin hidup dengan cara yang ekstrem tapi tidak membuat masalah dan ia juga ingin menjalani hidupnya dengan santai seperti foto yang diambil dengan sembarangan tapi hasilnya tetap bagus. Hidupnya akan bahagia dan bersenang-senang tanpa kesedihan yang berarti (Well, kata-kata Minseok ada benarnya juga).

Tapi disetiap rencana pasti ada suatu kesalahan, dan seperti malam ini. Ia seharusnya segera keluar dari kamar ini secepat mungkin. Setelah acara wisuda dan dilanjutkan acara pesta pelepasan yang gila-gilaan semalam suntuk, Lu Han mendapati dirinya bersama gadis kutu buku yang cantik dari Fakultas Sastra yang bernama Kim Minseok. Mereka berbincang dan tertawa seperti mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain sejak kecil. Mungkin karena Minseok mempunyai selera humor yang bagus atau karena ia mempunyai intelejensi yang tinggi atau karena Lu Han tidak melihat satu pun gadis cantik yang ada di club itu selain Minseok (oh, dan seorang gadis pelayan yang seksi yang terus menggodanya, Lu Han hampir saja mengikuti pelayan itu tapi ia segera melayani seorang pria tua yang membayarnya lebih). Dan entah bagaimana caranya Lu Han sekarang berada di kamar sewaan gadis tersebut sambil memikirkan bagaimana caranya keluar dari tempat itu.

Lu Han melihat pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai dan ia mendengar suara air yang terdengar dari keran air yang kuno. Ia cepat-cepat mengembalikan buku itu kebawah ranjang dan kembali berpura-pura menikmati tidurnya saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

Minseok berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi. Ia cantik sangat cantik tapi seperti terlihat ia tidak menerima kenyataan kalau ia cantik. Rambutnya yang hitam kecoklatan dengan sengaja dipotong dengan potongan yang jelek, mungkin ia memotongnya sendiri didepan cermin atau oleh temannya Yooni, Yoona? Hyuna? Siapapun dia –gadis kurus dengan tawa yang seperti aligator-, teman seapartemen Minseok. Kulit Minseok tidak seperti orang Asia pada umumnya, ia memiliki kulit yang putih dan pucat seperti susu (mungkin ia terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan), kacamatanya membuat matanya yang bulat -dan tidak memiliki lipatan mata- semakin bulat dan ia terlihat seperti kutu buku sejati. Dagunya lembut dan sedikit bulat sama seperti pipinya yang chubby, mungkin saja karena 'baby fat' yang tidak hilang (Well, bulat dan 'baby fat' adalah kata-kata yang Lu Han tidak akan katakan untuk saat ini, sama dengan kata yang tidak akan kau ucapkan tentang dada Minseok yang montok walaupun itu benar tapi bisa saja Minseok tersinggung).

Tapi hal itu tidak usah kita pikirkan, kita kembali pada wajah Minseok. Hidung Minseok kecil, mancung dan sedikit bulat (Well, semua yang ada ditubuhnya bulat dan Lu Han tidak akan mengatakan hal itu pada Minseok), bibirnya tipis bagian atas dan sedikit tebal bagian bawah dan berwarna pink alami yang jika Minseok menggigit bibirnya maka warna bibir itu akan berubah menjadi warna merah menggoda (tampaknya Minseok tidak membutuhkan lipstik), giginya kecil dan berwarna putih dengan dua buah gigi kelinci didepan membuatnya semakin manis. Secara keseluruhan Minseok memiliki wajah yang luar biasa, wajahnya tidak biasa. Lu Han tidak pernah melihat wajah yang seperti ini, aneh tapi sangat magnetis. Kalau Lu Han pergi sekarang, ia mungkin tidak akan pernah melihat wajah seperti ini lagi, kecuali jika kampus mereka mengadakan reuni 10 atau 20 tahun kemudian. Jika Lu Han pergi sekarang mungkin Minseok akan frustasi dan menganggap kalau Lu Han tidak menyukai tubuhnya, ia mungkin akan stress lalu menyiksa tubuhnya dengan makan berlebihan dan membiarkan tubuh yang indah itu menjadi gemuk...Oh, tidak! Walaupun Minseok bukan tipenya (Lu Han menyukai gadis yang tinggi seperti model, sexy, cantik dan cukup bodoh untuk dipermainkan) tapi Lu Han tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Akhirnya Lu Han mengambil keputusanan, ia akan tetap tinggal untuk beberapa jam bersama Minseok walaupun baru beberapa jam pula ia mengenal dengan baik seorang Kim Minseok.

"Aku pikir kamu pergi" Minseok naik keatas tempat tidur dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kaos bertuliskan 'Sungkyunkwan University'.

"Aku memutuskan untuk tinggal beberapa jam sampai matahari terbit".

"Matahari sudah terbit".

Lu Han lalu menarik tubuh Minseok dan memeluknya erat "Kalau begitu waktunya kita tidur".

Mereka berdua mulai memejamkan mata dan merapatkan tubuh masing-masing.

"Lu Han?".

"Hm?".

"Apakah sekarang kita berteman?".

"Tentu saja, sekarang kamu adalah temanku".

.

.

.

Ps : Apa yang sudah aku lakukan! Kenapa aku harus buat fic lagi?...tidakkkkkkkkkk...Akhir-akhir ini banyak remake story gitu deh, gue juga mau ah tapi bukan dari fic dengan pairing berbeda tapi dari film dengan judul yang sama tapi dengan sedikit perubahan disana sini...WTF banget! Jadi klo kalian udah terlanjur baca trus g' suka yah g' papa g' mama...wkwkw...oh, ini ceritanya sedikit boring dan kebarat-baratan secara filmnya film barat...wkwkwk...makasih...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**15 Juli 1989**

**Seoul**

"Kenapa kamu tidak menyewa seseorang untuk melakukan semua ini? Aku akan membayarnya".

"Oh, kamu tidak perlu mengeluarkan uangmu. Tenagamu cukup kan?"

Lu Han menurunkan tempat tidur yang di angkatnya bersama Minseok –tempat tidur tua yang Lu Han sendiri tidak pernah habis pikir kenapa Minseok selalu membawa tempat tidur ini ke tempat tinggal barunya- dan melihat Minseok tak percaya.

"Dengar Min, Jam 4 sore nanti pesawatku akan berangkat, jadi-"

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menunda kepergianmu"

Lu Han memutar bola matanya dan kembali mengangkat tempat tidur itu bersama Minseok masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung apartemen.

Tahun lalu merupakan tahun yang buruk bagi Minseok setelah kelulusannya, beberapa pilihan yang salah dan banyak proyek-proyek yang terabaikan. Minseok pernah masuk ke dalam sebuah band yang personelnya terdiri dari wanita-wanita pengangguran dan Minseok bermain keyboard (yah, walaupun permainannya sedikit kacau), beberapa nama yang mereka pilih untuk band itu di antaranya Kerongkongan, Milk and Biscuit dan Kimbab yang mereka sendiri pada akhirnya tidak bisa memutuskan mana nama yang bagus untuk band itu, belum lagi aliran musik mereka dan sebelum band itu debut, mereka memutuskan untuk bubar. Minseok juga pernah bekerja di sebuah club yang dalam sebulan hanya mempunyai 10 orang pengunjung, menjadi sales yang menjual produk Kasmir dari Turki, menjadi pemandu wisata, bahkan ia pernah menjadi seorang badut Beruang di taman hiburan. Dan yang lebih membuatnya stress adalah proyek pembuatan novelnya tidak pernah selesai dan selalu kehilangan ide di tengah jalan.

Percintaannya juga sering gagal, terlalu melankolis dan selalu kehilangan momentum membuatnya jengah dan muak. Bahkan Sungkyunkwannya yang tercinta mulai membuatnya bosan dan tinggal di kawasan kampus terasa seperti berada di sebuah pesta tetapi semua orang pergi meninggalkan pesta tersebut. Jadi di bulan Oktober ia meninggalkan apartemen sewaannya di daerah Suwon (daerah sekitar Sungkyunkwan University) dan kembali ke rumah orang tuanya.

"Tapi kamu seorang sarjana, ada apa dengan gelarmu itu?" pertanyaan ibunya setiap hari, seakan-akan Minseok mempunyai gelar super power yang tidak pernah ia gunakan. Adik perempuannya, Sohee adalah seorang perawat yang sudah menikah dan baru saja di karuniai seorang bayi (yang menurut Minseok terlalu cepat mengingat usianya masih 21 tahun ). Sohee selalu datang ke rumah orangtuanya setiap malam dan bercerita dengan bangga tentang pekerjaan dan keluarga kecilnya kepada ayah dan ibunya, dan hal itu menjadikan Sohee anak emas dan membuat Minseok merasa menjadi anak tiri. Oh, Minseok bukan iri, bukan. Ia hanya merasa terlalu bosan dan depresi dengan keadaan yang tidak sesuai dengan impiannya setelah lulus kuliah, semua rencana hidupnya tidak berjalan lancar. Jadi Minseok memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul untuk mencari suasana baru dan berharap dapat membuat rencana hidup yang baru.

Dan disinilah Minseok, mengangkat tempat tidur rongsokannya bersama Lu Han sahabatnya, kembali menjadi teman berbagi apartemen bersama Yoona sahabatnya yang lain dan mulai kembali menjalani kehidupan keras kota Seoul.

"Oh, anyeong...Selamat datang kembali di Seoul" Yoona menyapa mereka di depan pintu apartemen.

"Hai Yoona"

"Hai Lu Han"

Lu Ha memberikan sebuah kedipan pada Yoona dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Minseok. Setelah meletakkan tempat tidur disudut ruangan kamar itu, Minseok mulai membersihkan tempat itu.

"Sepertinya aku akan betah disini" ujar Minseok sambil membersihkan beberapa botol soju yang tertinggal di dalam kamar itu (mungkin sisa penghuni sebelumnya).

"Bau apa ini?" Lu Han mengendus mencari sumber bau yang menyerang indra penciumannya.

"Bawang...Bawang dan Kekecewaan"

"Oh, Baiklah" ujar Lu Han dan mulai memindahkan beberapa box yang berisi buku-buku koleksi Minseok.

Minseok berbalik dan melihat Lu Han yang sibuk mengatur beberapa barang, ia tersenyum dan bersyukur karena Lu Han sangat membantunya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Lu Han, Minseok sempat merasakan kebahagiaan kecil dari hari-harinya yang buruk di tahun lalu karena Lu Han. Beberapa hari setelah kelulusan di Musim panas yang hangat tahun lalu, Lu Han mengajak Minseok ke rumah orangtuanya di Beijing, bukan rumah tapi lebih kepada Mansion menurut Minseok karena rumah itu sangat besar dengan arsitektur bergaya eropa dan di bangun sekitar tahun 1920. Dibelakang rumah itu ada kolam renang yang besar, sebuah taman dan lapangan tenis. Minseok sedikit mabuk saat makan malam bersama orangtua Lu Han (mungkin karena Minseok terlalu banyak minum anggur) dan berdebat dengan ayah Lu Han tentang isu politik yang terjadi didunia sampai kepada idealisme di Cina -isu yang berat dan sangat sensitif tapi mengingat Minseok sedang mabuk mereka dapat memakluminya-dan Lu Han akhirnya membopong Minseok yang sudah tak sadarkan diri ke kamarnya.

Keesokan harinya Minseok tidak menemukan orangtua Lu Han, rupanya mereka sudah berangkat ke Shanghai dan hal itu sangat melegakan Minseok-mengingat perbuatannya semalam.

Untuk mengisi waktu luang mereka, Lu Han dan Minseok melakukan petualangan kecil di kota Beijing, berenang, bermain tenis, membakar petasan sambil meminum Gin and Tonic dan mengadakan pesta barbeque di pinggir kolam. Lu Han juga bercerita tentang bagaimana travelingnya di Eropa ,'Barselona sangat gila', 'Paris sangat romantis, 'Dublin keren' dan 'Venice betul-betul penuh dengan air'. Sebagai teman yang baik Minseok mendengarkan dengan hikmat semua cerita Lu Han bahkan tentang Lola, Maria, Jean, Paulina dan beberapa wanita yang di temuinya di eropa tetapi Minseok menjadi bertanya-tanya dari banyaknya teman kencannya, kenapa Lu Han tidak terkena penyakit kelamin?.

"Ini tidaklah buruk, sedikit cat dinding atau mengganti wallpapernya dengan yang baru" Minseok berkata sambil memukul-mukul pemanas kamar itu "...hmm..aku punya mesin ketik baru dan aku membawa beberapa buku..Aku pikir aku akan baik-baik saja" ujar Minseok menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Yah dan mungkin saja kamu akan bertemu dengan seseorang" Lu Han tersenyum dan mendudukan dirinya di atas sebuah kotak kayu.

"Lu Han...please..." Minseok berbalik dan mulai mengeluarkan koleksi buku-bukunya dari dalam box, kelihatan kalau ia tidak tertarik dengan pembahasan ini.

"Oh, pria yang baik-"

"Lu Han, tidak!"

"Sensitif, memakai kardigan dengan kacamata yang sama denganmu-"

"Lu Han, sudahku bilang, aku tidak tertarik-"

"Dan mempunyai opini yang sama denganmu" goda Lu Han dan Minseok terus saja menggelengkan kepalanya menolak semua gurauan yang diberikan oleh Lu Han.

"Sebenarnya aku senang kamu akan ke India".

"Bagus" Lu Han melihat jam tangannya "Karena aku segera pergi, mengejar pesawat" dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Sekarang?"

"Yah, mianhae".

Minseok menghela nafas "Pergilah dan temukan dirimu".

"Selalu kirimi aku surat" ujar Lu Han dan menunjuk mesin ketik Minseok.

"Aku akan mengirimu surat yang banyak" Minseok tersenyum.

Lu Han kemudian memeluk Minseok kemudian mencium keningnya "Hei, kamu jangan terlalu memikirkan hal-hal yang bisa membuatmu stress, nikmati hidupmu, jangan terlalu banyak mengeluh dan bersenang-senanglah" ia menyelipkan rambut Minseok di telingannya "Aku punya firasat kalau tahun ini dan tahun-tahun berikutnya, menjadi tahun yang bagus dan semua yang kamu rencakan akan berjalan lancar".

"Benarkah?"

"Yah, kamu tidak percaya dengan penglihatan masa depanku?"

Minseok mendengus "Pergilah, pesawatmu akan segera berangkat" dan mendorong Lu Han ke arah pintu.

"Hahaha...dan Minseok, tunggu sampai aku pulang dari India yah. Kita akan bersenang-senang".

"Bye...".

.

.

.

Ps : Cerita ini sangat membosankan...tp aku janji di akhir cerita kalian akan terkejut (oh yah? g' yakin ma lu thor!)...wkwkwk...Setiap chapter tahunnya berubah tapi masih dengan tanggal yang sama, 15 juli...hehehe...karena setiap tanggal 15 juli adalah hari yang penting buat mereka. Kali ini, tgl 15 juli hari yang penting untuk Minseok karena dia udah balik lagi ke Seoul...atau memang g' penting yah?...wkwkwk...oke deh...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**15 Juli 1990**

"Apa menu spesial dari tempat ini?".

"Sup kental jagung manis dengan menu utama Burrito ikan dan Taco dengan saus alpokat dan acar".

"Apa maksudnya Burrito ikan?".

"Pada dasarnya, itu seperti Burrito daging sapi, daging ayam, daging babi tapi di ganti dengan ikan salmon dan cod yang lembut dan enak, tapi bisa saja diisi dengan udang".

Minseok menjelaskan dengan sabar kepada seorang pria yang kelihatannya baru pertama kali makan makanan Meksiko dan tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia makan. Suara nyanyian berbahasa Spanyol dari live band di restoran Meksiko-Loco Caliente- itu dan ditambah cuaca panas, membuat kepala Minseok serasa mau pecah, ia juga menyalahkan manajer restoran itu yang memaksakan kehendaknya pada karyawannya untuk memakai pakaian seperti matador dengan topi Sambrero yang konyol.

"Jadi Tuan, anda mau pesan apa?"

"Hmm...ayam goreng dan kentang goreng saja" jawab pria itu dan Minseok hampir saja mencekik pria itu jika saja ia tidak mengingat biaya sewa rumahnya yang sudah menunggak selama 3 bulan.

"Baiklah, pesanan Tuan akan siap dalam 5 menit lagi" Minseok memaksakan senyum di bibirnya dan berbalik meninggalkan pria itu.

Minseok menarik kerah bajunya yang mencekik lehernya dan menuju ke arah dapur saat seorang pria menghadangnya.

"Halo, Kim Jongdae imnida...aku yang kemarin"

"Ah, anak baru!"

"Manajer menyuruhku menemuimu, katanya kamu adalah karyawan dengan pelayanan terpanjang disini".

Minseok memutar bola matanya, "Jadi, Jongdae! Selamat datang di pemakaman ambisi, karena sebentar lagi semua ambisimu akan terkubur di tempat ini".

Jongdae tersenyum dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celana jinsnya yang berwarna putih dengan canggung menunggu instruksi selanjutnya dari Minseok dan Minseok bertanya -tanya, sebenarnya apa yang selama ini ia lakukan dengan hidupnya.

.

Minseok mendorong pintu khusus untuk staf dan membawa Jongdae ke sebuah lorong yang menuju ke sebuah ruang khusus untuk staf, ruangan itu mempunyai pintu yang langsung menuju bagian belakang restoran yang berhadapan langsung dengan sebuah toko yang menjual topi bulu dan macam-macam t-shirts bergambar wajah tersenyum.

"Loco Caliente berarti Panas yang menggila ―Panas, karena AC ditempat ini tidak berfungsi-, ―Gila, karena itu yang akan kamu makan disini atau bekerja disini, kamu akan tau nanti. Mucho mucho loco. Aku akan menunjukkanmu, dimana tempat menaruh barang-barangmu". Mereka kemudian bersama-sama mengangkat setumpuk koran didalam sebuah loker tua yang terletak di sudut ruangan itu "Ini adalah lokermu, loker ini tidak bisa terkunci jadi jangan menyimpan barang berhargamu disini atau seragam dan topimu karena seseorang akan mengambilnya- dan hanya Tuhan yang tau siapa orangnya. Dan kebijakan manajemen disini, jika kamu menghilangkan topimu maka kepalamu akan di tenggelam di dalam bak yang berisi saus barbeque".

Jongdae tertawa besar dan sedikit terkekeh, Minseok menghela nafas dan berbalik menuju ke meja makan staf yang diatasnya masih ada beberapa piring kotor bekas semalam "Jam makan siang hanya 20 menit dan kamu bisa makan apa saja yang ada di menu kecuali Lobster yang aku percaya kita telah diberkati karena tidak memakan hewan itu, maksudku...satu dari enam udang jumbo itu dapat membunuh kita, jika kita memakannya" dan Minseok mulai membersihkan meja itu.

"Sini, biar aku bantu" ujar Jongdae, ia berhati-hati memegang potongan daging yang ada diatas meja dengan ujung jarinya. 'Anak baru, masih sok jijik' pikir Minseok saat melihat Jongdae. Jongdae mempunyai wajah yang persegi dengan tulang pipi yang tinggi, bibirnya tipis dan melengkung, dia juga memakai kacamata-sama seperti Minseok. Jongdae tidak tampan...tapi, sosoknya tegap, gagah-entahlah Minseok tidak tau kata untuk menggambarkannya. Secara keseluruhan wajah Jongdae mengingatkan Minseok dengan kotak telivisi.

"Jadi, Jongdae. Apa yang membuatmu melamar di restoran Meksiko".

"Kamu taulah, aku harus membayar uang sewa apartemen".

"Dan tidak ada yang bisa kamu lakukan selain ini?"

"Aku harus bertahan di Seoul, jadi aku harus mencari tambahan uang".

"Apa kamu punya pekerjaan utama?".

"Apa?".

"Pekerjaan utama, semua orang yang bekerja disini tidak benar-benar menjadikan tempat ini sebagai pekerjaan utama mereka. Ada yang bekerja sebagai fotograper, pelukis, aktris dan aktor di teater, Junghyun si bartender mengaku bekerja sebagai model, tapi aku meragukannya-yang benar saja".

"Hmm, Aku-" ujar Jongdae "Aku seorang pelawak, komedian" Jongdae tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Bagus, semua orang suka tertawa kan. Kamu komedian stand-up atau lainnya?".

"Aku komedian stand-up, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku?"

"Ya, apa pekerjaan utamamu".

Minseok ingin mengatakan 'pemain sandiwara' tapi bahkan sudah sebulan berlalu, Minseok tidak dapat melupakan penghinaan dari penonton yang menonton pertunjukkannya saat ia memerankan Sally Boilen dalam drama Cabaret (waktu itu mereka melempari Minseok dengan botol minuman, bahkan ada yang melemparinya dengan tomat busuk). Jadi Minseok cuma bisa berkata "Inilah pekerjaan utamaku".

"Dan kamu menyukainya?"

"Suka? Aku mencintainya! Maksudku, aku bukan terbuat dari kayu kan?" Minseok melap noda saus diatas meja kemudian berjalan menuju pintu "Sekarang, akan kutunjukkan toiletnya. Persiapkan dirimu...".

.

.

.

"Teman-teman aku duluan yah" ujar Minseok.

Setelah membereskan semua barang-barangnya dan mengunci lokernya, Minseok berlari terburu-buru keluar ruangan staf melalui pintu belakang.

"Minseok-sshi!" panggil Jongdae.

Minseok pun berbalik dengan tidak sabar "Ada apa?"

"Emm...boleh kita pulang bersama?" tanya Jongdae dan beberapa karyawan mulai memberikan pandangan menggoda pada Minseok karena tawaran Jongdae.

"Mianhae, mungkin lain kali" Minseok segera berbalik tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Jongdae.

Minseok membuka tas kecilnya dan mencari sesuatu didalam tas itu tapi tidak menemukannya, ia hampir saja panik saat menyadari kalau sesuatu yang di carinya berada dalam saku jaket jins belel yang selalu di pakainya. Sesuatu yang di carinya itu adalah sebuah surat, lebih tepatnya surat dari Lu Han yang baru saja diterimanya 2 hari lalu. Minseok membuka lembaran surat itu dan mulai membacanya-yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya-.

Isi suratnya seperti biasa hanya berisi tentang cerita Lu Han, kegiatan Lu Han, pekerjaan Lu Han termasuk petualangan cinta Lu Han dengan wanita-wanita yang ia temui, tapi ada satu informasi dalam surat itu yang membuat Minseok kembali membacanya yaitu sebuah nomor telepon yang diberikan Lu Han. Setelah membaca suratnya, Minseok kemudian melipatnya dengan rapi, menyelipkannya ke dalam buku memo yang selalu dibawanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Ahjumma, aku ingin memakai teleponnya" Minseok berkata pada seorang wanita gemuk yang duduk di balik meja counter dengan sebuah kipas ditangannya. Wanita itu tidak menjawab Minseok, ia hanya mengangkat jarinya dan menunjuk bilik telepon yang kosong.

Minseok segera masuk dan memencet tombol telepon dengan tidak sabaran.

"Halo? Yabuseo?"

"Halo?"

"Lu Han?"

"Min? Minseok? Kaukah itu? Kenapa baru sekarang kau menghubungiku, huh?"

Minseok menutup matanya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding, mencoba meresapi suara Lu Han yang sangat di rindukannya.

"Min? Kau masih disana?"

"Luhannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn" Minseok merengek ingin menangis. Ok, dia memang kedengaran seperti gadis cengeng yang manja karena tidak mendapatkan koleksi lagu-lagu H.O.T (boyband yang sedang digandrungi anak muda saat ini) tapi Minseok tidak peduli, ia bahkan tidak tau tentang boyband itu. Minseok saat ini hanya butuh temannya, teman yang selalu mendengar keluh kesahnya.

"Hei, ada apa sih?"

"Lu Han...Seoul-Seoul menelanku, menelanku hidup-hidup. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi, aku bahkan tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan dengan hidupku".

"Aku rasa Seoul tidak seburuk itu" Minseok dapat mendengar suara kekehan Lu Han dari seberang sana.

"Kamu ingat tentang tawaran Tuan Lee Sooman yang kuceritakan -untuk bermain dalam pertunjukkan dramanya?".

"Ya, kau di tawari untuk jadi Sally Boilen? Bukankah itu peran utama?"

"Peran utama sekaligus mimpi buruk untukku, sampai saat ini aku tidak bisa melupakan bau tomat busuk yang menempel di bajuku dan wajah penonton yang menghinaku dan menyuruhku berhenti ditengah pertunjukan...Oh, Tuhan aku sangat malu".

"Ya, kamu memang tidak berbakat jadi aktris...hahaha" tawa Lu Han terhenti saat ia tak mendengar suara dari Minseok "Ok, mungkin kau harus melupakan untuk berkarir dibidang itu".

"Aku memang tidak tertarik..." Minseok menghela nafas dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya "Aku merasa terjebak, aku tidak tau harus melangkah ke mana. Sekarang satu-satunya yang kukerjakan adalah menyediakan makanan Meksiko, minum Margarita dan berbicara dalam bahasa Spanyol 'Loco Caliente'...aku-aku kebingungan".

"Itu tidaklah buruk, kamu cukup mengucapkan 'adios' dan pergi jika memang kamu sudah tidak sanggup, kamu tidak perlu melakukan hal yang kamu tidak sukai. Nikmati hidupmu, kamu cantik, berbakat, aku yakin di depan masih banyak kesempatan lain menunggumu".

Minseok memutar bola matanya "Mudah bagimu karena kau tidak perlu membayar uang sewa apartemen yang sudah menunggak selama 3 bulan atau memikirkan kau akan makan apa hari ini".

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu".

Minseok menghela nafas "Sudahlah, bagaimana Macau? Bagaimana mengajar bahasa Inggris?" ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Well, semuanya lancar. You know, bekerja sekaligus bersenang-bersenang..." Minseok yang melihat tagihan teleponnya segera memotong pembicaraan Lu Han "Lu Han, maafkan aku. Aku akan menelponmu lagi..." tepat setelahnya teleponnya terputus sebelum Minseok mengucapkan kata 'Aku merindukanmu'.

.

Lu Han melihat teleponnya dan menghela nafas, ia berbalik ke arah pintu kamar mandi saat mendengar pintu itu terbuka dan muncullah seorang gadis yang tidak mengenakan sehelai benangpun. Gadis itu lalu berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dan naik ke atasnya, gadis itu mencondongkan wajahnya dan mulai mencium Lu Han. Mereka berciuman beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya gadis itu mengakhiri ciumannya dengan cekikikan dan Lu Han bertanya-tanya apakah ada sebuah moral atau suatu pelanggaran etika untuk situasi saat ini. Tentu saja ada saat Lu Han mengkhawatirkan tentang pro dan kontra tentang tidur dengan muridmu sendiri sehabis pesta kampus.

Lu Han melihat Mei-Mei (nama gadis itu) turun dari ranjang dan mengambil bajunya dan mulai memakainya, bahkan dengan pemandangan yang mengairahkan didepannya pikiran Lu Han hanya tertuju pada Kim Minseok ' kira-kira apa yang dikatakan Minseok jika ia tau kalau aku mengencani muridku?' walaupun Mei-Mei kembali keatas ranjang dan mulai menjilati telinganya, Lu Han tetap berdebat dalam kepalanya tentang jawaban apa yang akan diberikannya pada Minseok 'dia sudah 19 tahun, sudah dewasa, dan aku bukanlah guru yang sebenarnya-aku cuma guru les' dan berbagai alasan yang muncul di kepalanya. Lagipula, Minseok berada jauh di Korea saat ini, sedang menunggu bus yang akan membawanya pulang dari restorannya menuju ke apartemen mungilnya dan apa hubungan semua ini dengan Minseok? Apa yang dilakukan Minseok sekarang? Dan kenapa aku memikirkan Minseok di saat seperti ini?.

Lu Han bangkit dari tidurnya dan menyingkirkan tangan Mei-Mei yang bermain di dadanya.

"Mei-Mei. Aku harus pergi sekarang".

Gadis itu mengerang protes.

"Aku akan bertemu dengan orangtuaku, Aku harus pergi sekarang"

"Bisakah aku ikut?"

Lu Han tertawa, ia lalu mengambil celana jinsnya dan memakainya "Tidak bisa, Mei-Mei. Lagipula, kamu akan ujian grammar hari Senin, jadi pulanglah dan belajar".

"Kamu yang memberi tes. Tes aku sekarang"

"Okay, verbs. Present continuous."

Mei-Mei menarik Lu Han kearahnya dan membuat Lu Han jatuh dan menindihnya "I am kissing, you are kissing, he is kissing, she is kissing . . .".

Lu Han menarik dirinya dan melihat Mei-Mei "Seriously, Mei-Mei . . ."

"Sepuluh menit lagi" gadis itu berbisik di telinganya dan Lu Han kembali menindihnya. Kenapa tidak, pikirnya? Lagipula, Aku di Macau, ini hari yang indah, aku 24 tahun, keuangan yang terjamin, sehat. Aku melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak aku lakukan, dan aku beruntung, sangat beruntung.

.

.

.

Di kafe Piazza della Rotunda, ibu Lu Han sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di cafe itu, sebuah novel di tangannya, matanya tertutup dan kepalanya menengadah saat sinar matahari senja menyinari wajahnya. Lu Han tidak langsung menyapa ibunya, ia hanya mengamati ibunya dari jauh saat seorang pelayan datang dan mengagetkan ibunya. Ibunya dan pelayan itu tertawa, Lu Han dapat melihat ibunya memesan sesuatu pada pelayan tersebut. Lu Han melihat semua itu dan tersenyum. Semua orang yang pernah Lu Han temui pasti menyukai Lu Ziyin, Lu Han merasa beruntung mempunyai ibu sepertinya.

"Kamu terlambat 14 menit, anak muda. Darimana saja kamu?"

"Aku memperhatikan Mama sedang berbicara dengan pelayan itu"

"Jangan beritahu Babamu" ibu Lu Han menabrak meja dengan pinggangnya saat dia berdiri dan memeluk Lu Han "Sebenarnya, kamu darimana saja, hum?"

"Aku baru saja mengajar" rambut Lu Han basah sehabis mandi bersama Mei-Mei. Nyonya Lu menyingkirkan rambutnya dari dahinya dan menangkup wajahnya.

"Rambutmu sangat kusut. Siapa yang membuatnya seperti ini? Kenakalan apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku sudah bilang, aku sedang mengajar"

Ibu Lu Han mencebik dan menatapnya ragu.

"Mana Baba?"

"Dia sedang berjalan-jalan, disini sangat panas"

"Jadi, apa yang Mama lakukan disini?"

"Hanya berputar-putar disekitar sini. Aku pikir disini sangat indah, tapi ayahmu bosan"

"Kamu harus mengunjungi katedral tua di Macau, bangunan itu ada di atas bukit..."

"Aku tau katedral itu Lu Han, Aku selalu mengunjungi Macau bahkan sebelum kau lahir"

"Oh, ya? Siapa yang membuat katedral itu?"

"Ha. Ini, bantu aku mengingatnya dengan wine ini, jangan biarkan aku meminum semuanya" tapi tampaknya ibu Lu Han sudah meminum hampir setengah botol, tapi Lu Han tetap menuangkan wine itu kedalam gelas dan ibu Lu Han mengambil sebungkus rokok dari dalam tasnya " Kadang-kadang aku berpikir kalau aku dan ayahmu telah menjadi orangtua yang terlalu liberal"

"Aku sangat setuju, kalian merusakku. Berikan pematiknya!"

"Aku tau ini tidak baik buat kesehatan. Banyak orang berpikir merokok dapat membuatmu seperti bintang film, tapi sebenarnya ini buruk"

"Lalu kenapa kau masih melakukannya?"

"Karena ini membuatku terlihat lebih sensasional" Ibu Lu Han menempatkan batang rokok di bibirnya kemudian membakarnya "Aku sudah berhenti. Ini yang terakhir sebelum ayahmu menemukan ini-" dia mendekatkan dirinya pada Lu Han dan tersenyum "Nah, ceritakan padaku tentang kehidupan percintaanmu"

"Tidak!"

"Oh, ayolah Xiou Lu!"

"Apa kamu mabuk?"

"Aku tidak mabuk"

Lu Han menatap ibunya sambil menggelengkan kepala, Lu Han ingat waktu ia masih berumur 12 tahun. Suatu malam ibunya membawanya ke dapur dan mengajarkan Lu Han cara membuat dry martini dengan suara kecil seperti mereka sedang mengadakan upacara minum teh ala Jepang.

"Ayolah, ceritakan padaku"

"Tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan"

"Tidak ada di Macau?"

"Tidak ada"

"Aku harap bukan muridmu"

"Tentu saja tidak" jawab Lu Han terburu-buru, berusaha sebisa mungkin bersikap wajar.

"Bagaimana dengan yang di Beijing? Ahh, atau yang di Korea, yang selalu mengirimimu surat yang bernoda airmata dan kamu selalu menyimpannya dengan rapi kemanapun kau pergi?" ujar ibu Lu Han dengan dramatis dan sedikit nada mengejek.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Mama"

Nyonya Lu kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dan menghela nafas "Well, aku kecewa denganmu. Bagaimana dengan gadis manis yang datang ke rumah waktu itu?"

"Gadis yang mana?"

"Cantik, orang Korea. Dia mabuk dan berteriak pada ayahmu tentang paham komunisme".

"Oh, dia Kim Minseok"

"Kim Minseok. Aku menyukainya. Ayahmu juga menyukainya, walaupun dia memanggil ayahmu seorang komunis" Lu Han mengernyit mengingat kejadian itu. "Aku tidak masalah, setidaknya gadis itu mempunyai semangat, api yang berkobar dalam dirinya. Tidak seperti teman kencanmu yang tiba-tiba duduk di meja makan di pagi hari dan sok kenal dengan kami. _Iya Bibi Lu, Tidak Bibi Lu_. Asal kamu tau, aku bisa mendengarmu saat kau mengendap-endap malam hari dan membawa pacarmu ke rumah_..._"

"Kamu mabuk, Mama" .

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan Minseok. Apa kau pernah tidur dengannya?"

"Minseok hanyalah seorang teman, aku selalu tidur dengannya tapi tidak...tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, kami tidak pernah berhubungan sex".

"Mungkin sekarang? Tapi aku tidak yakin nanti. Aku pikir, dia menyukaimu"

"Semua orang menyukaiku. Ini kutukanku".

Didalam kepala Lu Han, itu terdengar baik, yah sedikit sombong sih. Tapi sekarang saat ibunya hanya terdiam dan menatapnya, ia merasa bodoh. Ini seperti saat ia masih kecil dan ibunya membiarkannya duduk bersama orang dewasa.

Ibunya tersenyum padanya dan meremas tangan Lu Han lembut "Jadilah orang yang baik Lu Han".

"Aku orang baik, Aku selalu baik. Mama".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**15 Juli 1991**

"Minseok, kalau kamu sudah selesai, tolong ke ruanganku sebentar" ujar manajer restoran Loco Caliente.

Minseok yang sedang berbincang-bincang bersama karyawan lainnya setelah melakukan shif pertama pekerjaannya dikagetkan oleh sang manajer yang tiba-tiba muncul di ruang staf. Para staf berbalik ke arah Minseok dan tertawa terkikik sedangkan Minseok melihat ke arah mereka dengan kebingungan-entah kesalahan apa yang dilakukannya sampai manajer memanggilnya.

Minseok masuk ke ruangan manajer setelah mengetuk pintu dengan hati-hati.

"Aku tidak akan basa-basi, silahkan duduk".

Seungho (nama manajernya) membakar rokoknya sedangkan Minseok melipat tangannya diatas meja kerja didepannya dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sesekali mata Minseok melirik botol vodka, tequila dan beberapa bungkus rokok yang tersusun rapi dalam box yang ada disamping meja.

Seungho melihat Minseok memperhatikan boxnya kemudian berdehem "Aku akan pergi"

"Maksud bapak?" Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya dari box itu ke wajah si manajer dan menatapnya bingung.

"Kepala perusahaan memintaku untuk mengepalai sebuah restoran masakan Itali".

"Oh, sekarang mereka beralih ke Itali setelah apa yang mereka lakukan pada Meksiko?"

Seungho menatap Minseok kebingungan "Apa?"

"Lupakan saja" jawab Minseok merasa manajernya tidak menangkap leluconnya "Maafkan aku pak. Kalau begitu selamat, jadi-" Minseok lalu berhenti setelah menyadari apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Permasalahannya sekarang adalah—" Seungho mengaitkan jari-jarinya dan menaruhnya diatas meja seperti seorang bos dalam drama-drama yang biasa Minseok nonton setiap malam, seorang bos yang merasa dirinya berkuasa "Mereka memintaku untuk mencari penggantiku sebagai manajer, itulah yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Aku ingin seseorang yang tidak pernah pergi kemana-mana. Seseorang yang dapat diandalkan, seseorang yang tidak akan lari ke India tanpa memberitahu siapapun atau berhenti secara tiba-tiba karena mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih menarik. Seseorang yang betul-betul mengabdi disini selama beberapa tahun dan...Minseok, apa kamu...apa kamu menangis?".

Minseok menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya "Maaf pak, aku hanya tidak enak badan itu saja".

Seungho mengerutkan dahinya, ia merasa kasihan sekaligus kesal melihat Minseok tiba-tiba saja menangis "Ini—" ia menarik selembar tisu dari dalam box tisu yang berwarna biru muda diatas meja dan memberikannya pada Minseok "Apakah ini berhubungan dengan apa yang kukatakan?"

"Tidak, tidak, ini hanya masalah pribadi...sangat memalukan" Minseok mengusap matanya dengan tisu itu "Maaf, maaf, apa yang bapak katakan tadi?"

"Aku melupakannya, karena kau tiba-tiba saja menangis".

"Aku pikir, bapak tadi bilang kalau hidupku hanya ada disini dan tidak kemana-mana" dan Minseok mulai menangis dan tertawa secara bersamaan. Ia kemudian mengambil tiga lembar tisu dan menutup mulutnya berusaha menghentikan tangisnya.

Seungho menunggu hingga bahu Minseok berhenti berguncang "Jadi, apa kamu tertarik dengan tawaran ini atau tidak?"

"Yang bapak maksud-" Minseok meletakkan tangannya pada sebuah toples diatas meja yang berisi dua liter mayones "-semua ini menjadi milikku?".

"Minseok, jika kamu tidak mau menerima tawaran ini, katakan saja. Tapi aku sudah melakukan ini selama 4 tahun-"

"Dan bapak melakukannya dengan baik-"

"Gajinya lumayan, kamu tidak perlu membersihkan kamar mandi lagi-"

"Dan aku menghargai tawaran bapak".

"Jadi kenapa kamu banjir airmata?"

"Aku hanya sedikit . . .depresi, itu saja"

"Depresi?" Seungho mengerutkan dahinya seolah-olah baru pertama kali mendengar kata-kata itu "Baiklah, aku mengerti" Ia ingin menepuk pundak Minseok, tapi tangannya terhalang oleh sebuah toples besar yang berisi mayones jadi dia hanya mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Minseok "Apakah ini soal . . . seorang pria?"

Minseok tertawa "Tidak pak, bapak hanya mendapatiku sedang tidak semangat itu saja" Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat "Lihat, sekarang aku tidak menangis lagi. Jadi lupakanlah".

"Jadi apa kamu mau jadi manajer?"

"Aku pikirkan dulu tentang itu. Aku akan memberitahukanmu besok"

Seungho tersenyum puas dan mengangguk "Kalau begitu kamu boleh keluar, istirahatlah-".

"Terima kasih pak" Minseok berdiri dan membungkuk kemudian keluar.

Di dalam ruangan staf yang kosong, Minseok mendelik ke arah sepiring keripik jagung dan keju yang terletak diatas meja seakan-akan itu adalah musuh yang harus diahancurkannya. Setelah beberapa saat menatap keripik jagung yang malang itu, ia akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah cermin yang berada di sudut ruangan itu. Minseok membuka kacamatanya dan mengamati matanya, ia kemudian membasahi jarinya dan menghapus noda eyeliner yang sudah berantakan di ujung matanya. Rambutnya sudah panjang melewati bahunya, dipotong dengan gaya yang tidak beraturan dan diwarnai dengan warna coklat kemeharan (Minseok selalu menyebutnya dengan rambut kota). Kulitnya yang pucat menjadi sangat pucat karena terlalu lama bekerja di dalam ruangan dan sekarang dia kelihatan bulat. Beberapa bulan ini, ia memakai rok melalui kepalanya karena roknya sangat sulit naik jika ia memakainya melalui kaki dan Minseok menyalahkan semua gorengan yang ia makan setiap harinya 'Gadis gemuk' pikirnya dan 'Gadis gemuk yang bodoh' sekarang menjadi slogan hidupnya, oh dan jangan lupakan 'Apa yang telah kamu capai dalam hidupmu?'.

Dan di usianya yang sekarang, 25 tahun, Minseok telah mencapai titik jenuh ."Kenapa kamu tidak pernah pulang sayang?" ibunya berkata semalam saat menelpon, suaranya terdengar bergetar dan khawatir seakan-akan Minseok sedang di culik dan penculiknya meminta uang tebusan "Kamarmu masih ada, masih rapi dan bersih" dan untuk pertama kalinya Minseok ingin pulang.

Dulu Minseok berpikir, ia dapat menaklukkan Seoul. Minseok membayangkan kalau ia akan membentuk sebuah band, membuat sebuah film pendek, menulis buku atau paling tidak mengalami sebuah kisah cinta yang romantis dengan latar belakang sungai Han. Tapi setelah dua tahun berada di Seoul, tidak ada satu hal yang bagus terjadi pada hidupnya.

Minseok seperti berada di sebuah pesta, tidak ada seorangpun yang tau jika ia datang dan tidak ada seorangpun yang peduli jika ia pergi.

Bukan berarti ia tidak pernah mencoba, ia sudah mencoba mengirim hasil karyanya pada penerbit, tapi selalu ditolak dengan alasan ceritanya kurang menarik dan tidak akan laku. Ia juga sudah mendaftar di koran dan majalah lokal, tokobuku, perusahaan, agen percetakan tetapi semuanya di tolak.

Minseok tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara Jongdae "Pria itu datang lagi".

"Pria yang mana?" tanya Minseok bingung.

"Temanmu, pria cantik yang sangat tampan. Dia datang bersama seorang gadis" dan Minseok tau siapa yang Jongdae maksud.

Minseok melihat mereka dari jendela dapur. Lu Han dan gadisnya saling berbisik dan menertawai sesuatu yang tertulis di daftar menu. Gadis yang bersama Lu Han, orangnya langsing, tinggi dengan kulit pucat, eyeliner yang tebal dan hitam, rambutnya hitam dan dipotong pendek. Gadis itu memakai sepatu boots dengan rok mini. Mereka berdua kelihatan sedikit mabuk dan bersikap seperti model video klip yang sedang di tonton banyak orang (saling berciuman tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang disekitar mereka) dan Minseok sempat berpikir, pasti sangat menyenangkan kalau Lu Han dan gadisnya terpeleset di lantai dan mereka tersedak oleh Burrito yang mereka makan.

Dua tangan yang besar tiba-tiba saja berada diatas pundaknya "Woi..." ujar Jongdae, dan menaruh dagunya di bahu Minseok "Siapa gadis itu?"

"Aku tidak tau" jawab Minseok sambil menggaruk hidungnya.

"Sepertinya gadis itu baru"

"Lu Han mudah bosan. Seperti bayi atau monyet. Kamu harus memberinya suatu yang berkilau, jika ingin dia tertarik" ujar Minseok, 'Seperti gadis ini, berkilau' pikir Minseok, masih memperhatikan gadis yang bersama Lu Han.

"Jadi kamu setuju dengan yang orang katakan? Kalau wanita lebih menyukai pria brengsek?".

"Lu Han tidak brengsek, dia hanya idiot".

"Kalau begitu wanita suka pria idiot".

Mereka melihat Lu Han meletakkan payung hiasan minuman koktail di belakang telinganya dan gadis itu tertawa terbahak-bahak karenanya.

"Sepertinya begitu" ujar Minseok.

Kenapa seperti itu, Minseok juga tidak tau. Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, Minseok sudah menyukai Lu Han, mungkin bisa dibilang jatuh cinta. Tapi saat ia menjemput Lu Han di bandara sepulangnya dari Thailand beberapa bulan yang lalu, (Lu Han berpenampilan keren dan rambut coklat yang dicukur rapi) Minseok baru menyadari kalau mereka tidak akan pernah menjalin suatu hubungan lebih dari teman dan Minseok tau diri, kalau Lu Han tidak akan pernah menyukainya. Terlalu banyak yang terjadi pada Lu Han dan terlalu sedikit yang terjadi pada Minseok. Bahkan untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya Lu Han membawa kekasihnya (Minseok tidak tau, gadis ini pacar Lu Han yang keberapa), ia selalu menunjukkannya pada Minseok seperti seekor anjing yang mendapatkan tulang yang besar, memamerkannya di depan Minseok. Apakah ini semacam pembalasan dendam? Karena nilai IPK Minseok lebih bagus daripada Lu Han? Atau apa? Minseok tidak mengerti.

"Bisakah kamu yang pergi melayaninya, Jongdae? Sekarang giliranmu"

"Tapi dia ingin kamu yang melayaninya".

Minseok menghela nafas, ia lalu menggosok tangannya di celemeknya dan membuka topi sambreronya (ya, supaya dia tidak terlalu memalukan didepan Lu Han dan pacarnya). Minseok kemudian mendorong pintu dan berjalan ke arah Lu Han.

"Jadi, kamu mau pesan apa? Menu spesial atau biasa?"

Lu Han tiba-tiba berdiri dan melepaskan pelukan gadisnya dan memeluk Minseok "Hei Min, apa kabar?" Sejak bekerja di industri pertelevisian, Lu Han jadi suka memeluk. Rupanya menjadi seorang presenter telah merubah Lu Han, sekarang Lu Han mengajaknya berbicara tidak seperti teman lama tapi seperti tamu yang datang di acara talk shownya.

"Minseok, dia-" Lu Han meletakkan tangannya di pundak gadisnya " Dia adalah Naomi Kato, tapi di ucapkan Nomi"

"Hai, Nomi" Minseok tersenyum dan Naomi balik tersenyum sambil menggigit sebuah sedotan.

"Ayo gabung bersama kami" tawar Lu Han sambil menarik tangan Minseok.

"Tidak, Han. Aku sedang bekerja".

"Ayolah, lima menit saja. Aku yang traktir".

Jongdae sekarang bergabung dengan mereka, sebuah buku catatan di tangannya "Sekarang kalian sudah memutuskan mau makan apa?" tanyanya ramah.

"Lu Han, kamu pernah bertemu Jongdae kan?"ujar Minseok.

"Tidak, tidak pernah" ucap Lu Han cepat.

"Ya, beberapa kali" balas Jongdae tidak mau kalah dan mereka semua terdiam.

"Jadi Jongdae, kami memesan dua, tidak, tiga Alamol Margarita" ujar Lu Han memecah kesunyian "Min, kamu mau kan?".

"Lu Han, aku sudah bilang, aku sedang kerja".

"Oke, aku pergi, tolong billnya " ucap Lu Han pada Jongdae, Jongdae lalu pergi untuk mengambil bill dan Lu Han segera menarik Minseok "Min, ada sesuatu yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Apa?"

"Memberimu uang, misalnya?"

Minseok menatap Lu Han kosong "Aku tidak mengerti"

"Yang ku maksud adalah, kamu tau tip?"

"Memberiku tip?"

"Betul sekali, memberimu tip!"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa" ujar Lu Han "Aku hanya ingin memberimu tip" dan ucapan Lu Han itu membuat Minseok merasa sebagian kecil dari jiwanya telah pergi.

Melihat Minseok berbalik tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun membuat Lu Han menyadari kalau ia telah berbuat kesalahan.

.

.

.

"Hello, cantik" ujar Minseok, ia kemudian menendang kaki Lu Han dengan keras.

"Ow!" Lu Han terbangun dan mengerang "Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi!"

"Lakukan apa?"

"Menendangku seperti itu".

Minseok tertawa sambil memegang perutnya "Salahmu, kau tertidur di meja yang ingin kubersihkan".

Karena merasa telah menyakiti perasaan Minseok, Lu Han memutuskan untuk menunggu Minseok sampai ia selesai bekerja.

Semenjak bekerja di industri pertelevisian, Lu Han merasa menemukan dunianya. Ia sudah melupakan cita-citanya menjadi seorang fotographer, dunia pertelevisian lebih menjanjikan. Awalnya, Lu Han hanya magang, kemudian menjadi pencari bakat lalu menjadi Asisten Produser di sebuah acara yang menggabungkan antara 'live music' dengan talk show. Karena wajahnya yang tampan, Lu Han yang tadinya bekerja dibelakang layar ditunjuk menjadi presenter acara tersebut dan karirnya tiba-tiba saja melambung seperti roket. Lu Han sangat bersinar dan ia merasa telah membuat bangga orangtuanya.

Tahun 90an adalah era pertelevisian dan Lu Han sangat yakin dengan pilihan karirnya saat ini, tapi dia juga bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi saat orang yang telah berhenti dari dunia hiburan? Kemana mereka pergi? Tapi sudahlah, Lu Han tidak mau memikirkan itu. Di dunia hiburan kamu tidak perlu terlalu pintar atau intelek seperti Minseok, kamu cukup percaya diri, energik, wajah rupawan dengan senyum menawan dan kamu akan terkenal. Lu Han menikmati semua fasilitas yang diberikan oleh pekerjaannya, wanita-wanita cantik dan popularitas. Kalau masalah uang Lu Han tidak terlalu memikirkannya (well, Lu Han terlahir di keluarga berada), Lu Han punya apartemen yang bagus di daerah Gangnam, mobil keluaran terbaru dan segala macam yang diinginkannya sekarang berasal dari rekeningnya bukan dari orangtuanya. Dan hal inilah yang ingin ia bagi dengan Minseok.

Lu Han ingin membagi semua kesenangan ini dengan Minseok, memperkenalkannya dengan kesempatan yang baru, pengalaman baru, pertemanan yang baru. Lu Han ingin Minseok memiliki hidup seperti hidupnya dan dia tidak perlu lagi menjadi seorang pelayan yang setiap hari sebelum pulang harus terlebih dahulu membersihkan kamar mandi. Lu Han ingin melihat Minseok bahagia seperti dirinya, mungkin Minseok bisa memiliki kekasih seorang model atau aktor.

"Jadi, kamu tidak mengantar pacarmu pulang?"

"Dia bukan pacarku"

"Tapi aku melihat kalian tertawa cekikikan dan kemudian berciuman" ujar Minseok sambil menggosok noda saus yang menempel di dinding.

"Kami menertawakan nama menu restoran ini dan kami hanya ciuman".

Minseok tertawa kecil "Kalian menertawakan menu atau pekerjaanku".

Lu Han menarik rambutnya frustasi "Minseok, aku tidak pernah merendahkan pekerjaanmu...aku minta maaf, aku hanya ingin membantumu".

"Seorang teman tidak akan memberikan tip pada temannya, itu sama saja dengan merendahkanku".

"Minseok, aku mohon...maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu" Lu Han sepertinya ingin menangis, kalau bisa ia bersujud di kaki Minseok.

Minseok berhenti mengosok dindingnya dan mulai mengangkat kursi, membaliknya kemudian meletakkannya diatas meja "Hari ini aku mendapat tawaran menjadi seorang manajer, mereka menginginkan seseorang yang tidak akan pergi kemana-mana" suara Minseok bergetar saat ia berbicara.

Dan Lu Han mengerti kenapa Minseok terdengar putus asa "Dengar Minseok, kamu sebaiknya minum sebotol Soju, pergi dari tempat ini dan jangan kembali lagi".

"Lalu menjadi pengangguran? Pekerjaanku adalah hidupku".

"Ya, pekerjaan yang membuatmu depresi. Aku kira kamu sedang menulis kumpulan puisi atau sebuah novel".

Minseok memutar bola matanya "Tidak, aku butuh uang untuk hidup".

"Dan aku bisa memberimu uang" ujar Lu Han dan mereka berdua terdiam "Minseok, kamu menarik, cantik, seksi-"

"Apa?"

"-kamu bisa mendapatkan apa saja diluar sana".

Minseok semakin ingin menangis mendengar kata-kata Lu Han, Lu Han kemudian memeluk Minseok dan mencium keningnya "Yang kau butuhkan hanyalah percaya diri, kamu pintar dan berbakat. Bahkan orang terpintar yang pernah aku temui" mereka berdua kemudian tertawa.

"Mungkin sekarang waktunya kamu mengambil cuti, kita bisa pergi berlibur. Hanya berdua bagaimana?"

Minseok melepaskan pelukan Lu Han "Tidak bisa aku butuh uang dan tidak Lu Han...aku tidak butuh uangmu".

Lu Han menghela nafas, ia mengalah dan tidak mau berdebat lagi "Baiklah, tapi sampai tahun depan kamu bekerja disini, kalau perlu aku akan membantumu. Setelah itu kita harus berlibur, janji?".

Minseok mengangguk lemah "Janji".

Lu Han tersenyum lembut dan menepuk kepala Minseok "Nah, sekarang ambil barang-barangmu. Kita pulang. Kamu menginap di tempatku".

.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang Nomi" ujar Minseok.

Lu Han sudah ingin tidur dan matanya sudah terpejam saat suara Minseok membangunkannya.

"Aku sudah bilang, dia bukan pacarku" Lu Han menarik bantalnya dan kemudian memeluknya seperti guling "Kami hanya tidur bersama, tidak lebih".

Lagi-lagi Minseok semakin yakin, ia tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Lu Han karena Lu Han hanya ingin bersenang-senang tanpa mau terikat dengan seseorang, apalagi dengan seseorang yang tidak menarik seperti dirinya. Minseok mencoba menguatkan dirinya dan berusaha untuk tidak terluka dengan sikap acuh dan tidak tertarik Lu Han padanya. Minseok menganggap ini hanya seperti bola tenis yang di lempar dan mengenai kepalanya, awalnya sakit tapi sekarang Minseok bahkan sudah tidak kaget lagi saat bola itu mengenai kepalanya "Itu bagus untuk kalian berudua...Jadi, jika dia bukan pacarmu lalu apa?".

"Teman tidur, mungkin".

Minseok mendengus "Cukup bagus, dia cantik, kalian cocok".

"Kamu lebih cantik daripada dia".

Minseok tertawa terbahak-bahak, untuk yang satu ini Lu Han betul-betul pintar melucu. Minseok menarik selimutnya dan mengangkat betisnya "Lihat kakiku, penuh bulu. Aku seperti Antoni, pria bule yang selalu datang ke restoran-dia memiliki bulu yang sangat banyak".

"Kamu cukup mewax kakimu dan kamu akan mendapatkan kaki yang indah. Lagipula kakimu adalah kaki terindah yang pernah aku lihat".

Minseok memutar bola matanya dan menurunkan kakinya, Lu Han hanya memandangnya geli. Lu Han tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Minseok tidak pernah percaya kalau ia gadis yang cantik. Lu Han selalu memperhatikan wajah Minseok jika ia sedang tertawa atau bercerita tentang hal lucu yang terjadi di tempat kerjanya dan menurutnya Minseok adalah orang yang sempurna yang pernah ia kenal. Tapi saat ini Minseok kelihatan lelah, sedih dan pucat, sekarang dia sedikit gemuk, dia tidak memperhatikan dirinya dan Lu Han pikir saat ini Minseok membutuhkan itu. Lu Han dapat membayangkan Minseok sedang mencoba beberapa potong baju baru, memotong rambutnya dan jangan lupakan memakai kontak lens daripada harus memakai kacamatanya yang jelek, kenapa ia masih memakai benda itu? Ia sudah bukan mahasiswa lagi. Sepertinya Lu Han harus lebih memperhatikan Minseok, tapi Lu Han merasa terlalu sibuk untuk itu.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menaikkan semangat Minseok, membuatnya percaya diri? Tiba-tiba terlintas ide di pikirannya, ia lalu menggengam tangan Minseok dan menautkan jari-jari mereka. Minseok berbalik dan menatapnya bingung.

"Kamu tau Minseok, jika kamu masih lajang di usia 40an...aku akan menikahimu".

Minseok melihatnya dengan sangat jijik "Apa maksudmu?"

"Hahaha...maksudku, kamu harus bahagia dan mencari pria baik yang mencintaimu. Kalau kamu tidak menemukannya, maka aku akan menikahimu...jadi kamu harus bahagia sebelum umur 40".

Minseok tertawa pahit "Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir untuk menikahiku?".

"Well, anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah dari teman".

"Cih, aku sangat menyedihkan yah?" ujarnya dengan suara kecil "Tapi kamu berjanji akan menikahiku kan?".

"Ya, kalau kita berdua sudah sangat frustasi karena tidak menemukan pasangan" dan mereka berdua tertawa.

"Sudahlah, aku mau tidur. Selamat malam Han".

"Selamat malam Min".

"Oh, Lu Han jangan lupa...kamu belum sikat gigi".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**15 Juli 1992**

**Pulau Jeju.**

Lu Han dan Minseok sedang berkeliling pulau Jeju dengan mengendarai mobil Cadillac 1987 yang di sewa oleh Lu Han selama mereka berlibur di pulau ini. Matahari bersinar cerah di langit yang biru tanpa adanya tanda-tanda akan hujan. Mereka mengenakan kacamata hitam yang baru dan baju santai yang menyerap keringat dengan motif musim panas. Selama 10 hari liburan mereka, mereka menetapkan sebuah aturan yang tidak boleh mereka langgar, tapi rupanya peraturan itu tidak bertahan lama.

Kenapa mereka membuat aturan itu...alasannya karena mereka tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang 'rumit' diantara mereka selama liburan.

Minseok kembali menjomblo, hubungan percintaannya yang singkat dengan seorang tukang reparasi sepeda bernama Joon Dojoon berakhir dengan santai tanpa ada beban di kedua belah pihak. Minseok tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena sekarang ia merasa lebih percaya diri dan tubuhnya sudah kembali langsing. Minseok berencana untuk berhenti sebagai manajer dan setelah mengecek tabungannya, ternyata ia punya sedikit uang berlebih yang bisa ia gunakan untuk berlibur bersama Lu Han-seperti janjinya tahun lalu. Minseok juga berencana untuk memasukkan lamarannya di sebuah sekolah swasta September nanti, menjadi seorang guru adalah salah satu impiannya, setidaknya ia bisa mengaplikasikan ilmunya dan kali ini Minseok lebih yakin kalau ia akan diterima.

Lu Han sendiri sudah tidak berhubungan dengan Naomi lagi karena 'hubungan ini semakin intens' katanya pada Minseok dan Minseok sendiri tidak ambil pusing dengan 'intens' yang di maksud Lu Han. Sejak itu Lu Han punya pacar bernama Sojin, Bomi, Seulgi, Sarang, Sandara dan Yeolli dan akhirnya yang terakhir Yuri. Yuri adalah seorang mantan model yang garang dan sekarang berubah menjadi fashion stylist- mengatakan pada Minseok-dengan wajah datar- alasan kenapa ia terpaksa atau lebih tepatnya di paksa untuk meninggalkan dunia modeling, itu karena payudaranya terlalu besar untuk ukuran seorang model dan saat ia mengatakan hal itu, Lu Han terlihat sangat bangga dan Minseok harus menahan diri agar tidak tertawa di depan Yuri dan Lu Han.

Yuri adalah contoh dari gadis-gadis yang Lu Han sukai, percaya diri dengan tubuhnya, seseorang yang tidak takut memperlihatkan keindahan tubuhnya. Minseok bukannya merasa minder atau takut untuk memperlihatkan tubuhnya, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga- dan Lu Han cukup mengerti alasan Minseok-akhirnya pada hari Jumat di bulan Juni, Minseok dan Lu Han memutuskan untuk membuat suatu aturan perjanjian.

Nomor 1 : Kamar yang terpisah. Apapun yang terjadi, mereka tidak boleh tidur bersama, tidak di dua ranjang yang terpisah ataupun satu ranjang dan mereka juga tidak boleh berpelukan saat mabuk. Lu Han dan Minseok sepakat.

Nomor 2 : Tidak boleh saling menggoda.

"Aku tidak pernah flirting, jadi..." ujar Lu Han sambil mengelus tangannya di paha Minseok.

Minseok memukul tangan Lu Han dan mendelik padanya "Lu Han...ini serius, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu".

"Sesuatu apa?" tanyanya innocent.

"Kamu tau yang aku maksud" jawab Minseok mulai kesal.

"Apa? Denganmu?"

"Denganku dan dengan orang lain, itu aturan nomor 3. Aku tidak mau duduk di sudut ruangan seperti obat nyamuk, sedangkan kau sibuk bermesraan dengan orang lain".

"Min, itu tidak akan terjadi ".

"Tentu saja tidak, karena itu aturannya".

Nomor 4 (Minseok bersikeras dengan aturan ini) : Tidak boleh telanjang. Minseok tidak mau melihat Lu Han hanya dengan boxer (walaupun dia sudah sering melihatnya) atau sedang mandi atau sedang buang air.

Dan sebagai pembalasan Lu Han menetapkan aturan nomor 5 : Tidak ada permainan catur, Minseok sangat menyukai permainan yang mengasah otak tapi Lu Han tidak suka bermain permainan yang membuatnya terlihat bodoh dan membosankan.

Mereka berangkat ke pulau Jeju menggunakan kapal ferry, untuk yang satu ini mereka mempunyai pendapat yang sama yaitu supaya mereka lebih menikmati liburan ini. Saat kapal ferry itu meninggalkan pelabuhan, langit masih gelap dan sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, mereka berbaring santai di kursi malas yang terdapat di dek kapal sambil minum jus jeruk-untuk menghilangkan rasa mual mereka akibat mabuk laut-dan sebuah novel di tangan mereka.

Mereka masih menikmati kegiatan membaca novel mereka sampai akhirnya, Lu Han meletakkan novel itu di dadanya –sebuah novel yang berjudul _Lolita _karya Nobokov, hadiah dari Minseok- dan menghela nafas.

Beberapa saat kemudian Lu Han menghela nafas lagi, kali ini dengan keras dan menarik perhatian Minseok.

"Ada apa denganmu?" ujar Minseok, tanpa melihat Lu Han. Ia masih asyik dengan novelnya _The Idiot._

"Aku tidak bisa mengerti".

"Tapi itu sebuah karya yang luar biasa".

"Novel ini membuat kepalaku pusing, novel ini terlalu tebal dan isinya hanya tentang seorang lelaki tua yang selalu horny setiap saat".

"Aku pikir novel itu akan membuatmu tertarik" Minseok membuka kacamatanya "Maksudku, Itu novel erotis Han, aku kira kamu suka".

"Iya kalau kamu suka gadis kecil".

"Katakan kepadaku sekali lagi kenapa kau memacari muridmu yang masih dibawah umur saat kau mengajar di Macau".

"Aku sudah bilang, dia berumur 19 tahun, dewasa dan aku bukan gurunya. Aku cuma mengajarinya bahasa Inggris".

Minseok memutar bola matanya mendengar alasan Lu Han "Terserah" dan kembali membaca novelnya, mengacuhkan Lu Han.

Lu Han membaringkan kembali kepalanya tapi ada dua orang yang sekarang berdiri disampingnya, seorang gadis yang cantik dan kelihatan gugup, dan seorang pemuda gemuk dan berkulit pucat.

"Permisi" ujar gadis itu malu-malu.

Lu Han melindungi matanya dari sinar matahari dan tersenyum lebar pada mereka "Hai".

"Oppa yang sering muncul di tv kan?".

"Bisa jadi" ujar Lu Han, ia kemudian duduk dan membuka kacamata hitamnya dengan gaya yang dibuat sekeren mungkin dan Minseok berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak muntah.

"Apa sih nama programnya...emmm, _Dahsyat_ _Ingkigayo" _gadis itu bertanya pada pemuda disebelahnya dengan ragu. Sebuah judul TV show yang sangat norak tapi sangat booming pada saat ini.

Lu Han mengangkat tangannya "Betul sekali!" ucapnya penuh gaya.

Minseok yang mendengarnya tertawa kecil melalui hidungnya dan Lu Han segera berbalik dan mendelik padanya "Novel ini sangat lucu" Minseok menjelaskan sambil menunjuk novel yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku bilang juga apa, aku pernah melihat oppa ini di televisi!" gadis itu menyikut temannya.

Lu Han tiba-tiba saja menyadari kalau novel erotisnya masih berada di dadanya, segera memasukkan novel itu kedalam tas "Kalian sedang berlibur juga yah?" tanyanya, pertanyaan yang sederhana tapi Lu Han berusaha mengeluarkan kharismanya.

"Ya, liburan" pemuda itu bergumam dan gadis itu hanya terdiam.

Beberapa saat suasana menjadi canggung, "Oh, dia adalah temanku. Kim Minseok" Lu Han memperkenalkan Minseok.

Minseok melihat dari balik kacamatanya yang melorot di hidungnya dan tersenyum "Hai semua".

Gadis itu mengerjabkan matanya pada Minseok "Eonni, bekerja di tv juga yah?"

"Aku? Tidak" Minseok membelalakkan matanya "Yah, walaupun itu impianku"

"Minseok bekerja untuk Amnesty International" ujar Lu Han bangga, ia kemudian berpindah tempat dan duduk disamping Minseok, satu tangannya merangkul pundak Minseok.

"Hanya suka rela. Aku bekerja di restoran ".

"Sebagai manajer, tapi dia berencana untuk berhenti. Dia juga berencana menjadi guru bulan September nanti, iya kan Min?"

Minseok melihat Lu Han tak percaya, kenapa Lu Han mempromosikannya dengan semangat pada orang asing?. Lu Han selalu melakukan ini jika mereka bersama, Lu Han akan memperkenalkan Minseok, menceritakan kelebihan dan pekerjaan Minseok dengan bangga pada orang yang di temuinya.

Lu Han tertawa, sepasang muda-muda itu hanya terdiam melihat mereka "Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu di Pulau Jeju yah" pasangan itu tersenyum dan berbalik meninggalkan mereka.

"Itu tidak akan merubahmu kan?"

"Apa?"

"Menjadi terkenal"

"Aku benci kata-kata, Terkenal".

"Jadi kamu mau disebut apa?"

"Tersohor" Lu Han menyeringai.

Minseok mendengus "Atau menyebalkan? Bagaimana kalau menyebalkan?"

"Tapi kamu tetap menontonku kan?"

"Well, Aku tidak punya tv, tapi aku menonton acaramu beberapa kali".

"Menurutmu bagaimana?".

Minseok menghela nafas dan kembali membaca novelnya "Aku tidak tau tentang TV, Han...aku tidak terlalu menyukainya".

"Bagaimana denganku, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang penampilanku?".

Minseok membuka kacamatanya dan menatap Lu Han "Lu Han, kamu adalah presenter KBS TV terbaik di negara ini" ujarnya sambil tersenyum pada Lu Han dan Lu Han balas tersenyum dengan bangga.

.

Setelah sampai di pulau Jeju, Lu Han dan Minseok tidak langsung pergi mencari hotel atau penginapan. Mereka hanya berdiri di atas sebuah bukit yang menghadap langsung ke pantai, mereka menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, menghirup udara laut yang bersih dan segar.

Minseok mendengar bunyi kamera dan segera berbalik melihat Lu Han yang mengambil gambar dirinya lagi "Aku terlihat jelek" ujar Minseok refleks, berusaha menghalangi kamera Lu Han tapi bukannya malah menghindar, Lu Han justru memeluk pinggang Minseok dan menghadapkan kamera di wajah mereka "Fighting!" dan memotret mereka.

"Sekarang apa yang kita lakukan?" tanya Minseok setelah lelah melakukan sesi pemotretan bersama Lu Han.

"Aku akan mencari penginapan. Tunggu aku di cafe itu" Lu Han menunjuk cafe di depan mereka "Aku akan menjemputmu".

"Harus ada balkonnya-"

"Baik, Nyonya".

"Dengan pemandangan laut, dan kamarnya harus mempunyai meja untuk menulis".

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku, Nyonya" ujar Lu Han dan berbalik hendak meninggalkan Minseok tapi terhenti saat Minseok menarik bajunya.

"Dan jangan lupa!-"

Lu Han berbalik dan melihat Minseok yang sedang berdiri dengan latar belakang pemandangan laut di belakangnya, Minseok tidak menggunakan kacamatanya, ia menekan topi lebar yang berwarna biru di kepalanya agar angin tidak menerbangkan topi itu, dressnya yang berwarna baby blue bercorak bunga Kembang Sepatu dengan potongan rendah di bagian dada terkembang saat tertiup angin dan Lu Han dapat melihat sebuah tahi lalat di dada Minseok yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Lu Han menelan ludahnya, seketika pikirannya jadi kacau. Bagaimana ini? Lu Han tidak pernah memiliki ketertarikan seksual terhadap Minseok sebelumnya-ok, Minseok memang cantik, tapi kenapa harus sekarang! Disaat mereka sedang liburan hanya berdua.

"Aturan perjanjian" ujar Minseok.

"Kenapa dengan aturan itu?" tanya Lu Han.

"Nomor 1, kita perlu dua kamar".

"Tentu saja, dua kamar" Lu Han tersenyum dan berbalik pergi menuju kerumunan orang.

Setelah Minseok menghabiskan dua gelas jus jeruk dan sepotong cheese cake, Lu Han akhirnya datang.

"Ada berita baik dan ada berita buruk".

"Apa itu?" ujar Minseok.

"Aku menemukan tempat sangat fantastik, pemandangan laut, ada balkonnya, sedikit jauh dari kota dan diatas bukit, suasananya tenang jika kamu ingin menulis cerita, bahkan ada meja kecil di dalam kamarnya dan gratis jika kita menginap setelah lebih dari 5 hari"

"Dan berita buruknya?".

"Hanya ada satu kamar yang kosong"

"Ah"ujar Minseok

"Ah" balas Lu Han "Mianhae"

"Jinjja?" ujar Minseok ragu "Hanya ada satu kamar kosong diseluruh pulau?".

"Ini musim liburan, Min! Aku sudah mencoba mencari kemana-mana!" '_tenang Lu Han, Ingat...Minseok punya tahi lalat di dada kirinya'_ "Tapi kalau kamu ingin aku mencari lagi, aku akan mencarinya" ujar Lu Han dengan wajah memelas -memainkan permainannya sebagai seorang yang bersalah, ia kemudian berbalik hendak pergi.

Tapi Minseok menahannya "Satu atau dua tempat tidur?"

Sepertinya kebohongannya berhasil, Lu Han kembali duduk "Satu tempat tidur , tapi tempat tidurnya sangat besar".

"Well, kalau begitu tempat tidurnya harus besar, supaya aturan tetap berjalan".

"Tentu saja, tempat tidurnya besar".

"Karena kalau kau menyentuhku-".

"Minseok, kenapa sih kamu membuat aturan semacam ini padahal kita sering tidur bersama. Apa pernah aku menyentuhmu saat kita tidur bersama?".

"Tapi kau sudah menyetujui aturan ini!".

"Ok..ok...tidak usah di bahas, kajja!" dalam hati Lu Han mengutuki kebodohannya karena telah menyutujui aturan sialan itu.

Minseok sangat menyukai kamarnya. Ia berdiri di balkon dan mendengar suara Jangkring, suara yang jarang didengarnya jika di kota. Dari atas balkon, Minseok dapat melihat pemandangan sebuah kebun Jeruk dibelakang kamarnya, Jeruk-Jeruk itu sudah berwarna kuning menandakan siap untuk di panen. Sementara Lu Han sibuk melakukan pembayaran dengan pihak penginapan, Minseok sibuk dengan kontak lensnya di kamar mandi.

Saat masih kuliah, Minseok selalu menolak memakai kontak lens karena berpikir bahwa kita juga bisa cantik dengan berkacamata. Minseok berpikir dengan kacamata, kamu akan terlihat kokoh, jujur dan terlihat kamu lebih mementingkan otak dibandingkan penampilan. Minseok pernah melepas kacamatanya saat ke kampus dan hampir seluruh populasi pria di kampusnya melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan lapar, sejak saat itu Minseok tidak pernah sekalipun melepas kacamatanya. Tapi setelah perdebatan panjang dan pemaksaan dari Lu Han akhirnya Minseok menyetujui memakai benda yang selalu di hindarinya-tapi hanya untuk liburan ini saja Minseok mau menggunakannya.

Setelah beberapa saat Minseok keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mata merah dan berair.

"Min, kamu menangis?".

"Tidak, ini karena kontak lens pemberianmu".

Setelah makan siang mereka langsung menuju pantai yang berpasir putih tidak jauh dari penginapan mereka. Minseok mengganti bajunya dengan baju renang one piece warna hitam, saat ia mengenakan baju renangnya dan bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dipikirkan Lu Han saat melihatnya memakai baju renang ini. Pasti Lu Han berpikir kalau Minseok sangat pengecut karena tidak memakai bikini tapi malah memakai baju renang yang biasa di pakai seorang Ahjumma tapi Minseok tidak peduli dengan yang dipikirkan Lu Han.

"Permisi " ujar Lu Han "Bukankah anda, gadis yang berasal dari Ipanema?"

"Bukan, aku bibinya" balas Minseok cuek, ia sibuk mengoleskan tabir surya ke kulitnya.

Minseok terlihat puas saat melihat penampilan Lu Han yang memakai celana pendek, berarti mereka tidak melanggar aturan Nomor 2.

"Apa itu?" ujar Lu Han.

"Tabir surya 30 SPF".

Lu Han tersenyum dan kembali memperhatikan Minseok dari balik kacamata hitamnya, melihat cara Minseok menaikkan lengannya membuat buah dadanya yang bulat dan lembut terangkat di balik baju renangnya. Belum lagi gerakan saat Minseok memiringkan kepalanya lalu mengangkat rambutnya keatas sambil mengusapkan lotion ke leher putihnya yang jenjang. Melihat itu Lu Han menjadi mual saat merasa hasratnya tiba-tiba muncul 'Oh, Tuhan. Siksaan macam apa ini dan masih ada delapan hari lagi' pikir Lu Han sambil terus menelan ludahnya.

Baju renang Minseok mempunyai potongan yang memperlihatkan punggungnya dan Minseok mengusapkan lotion itu ke pungungnya dengan susah payah "Kamu ingin aku mengusapkannya ke punggungmu?" menawarkan untuk mengusapkan tabir surya pada seorang wanita sebenarnya trik yang sangat dangkal dan kedengaran norak bagi Lu Han, jadi Lu Han segera menambahkan alasan kesehatan "Kulitmu akan terbakar jika tidak memakai tabir surya".

"Ok, silahkan" Minseok lalu duduk diantar kedua kaki Lu Han. Lu Han mulai mengusapkan lotion itu ke punggung Minseok, wajahnya begitu dekat membuat Minseok dapat merasakan nafas Lu Han di lehernya, sementara Lu Han dapat merasakan panas dari tubuh Minseok. 'Ingat, peraturan nomor dua dan empat' pikir mereka.

Sebagai pengalih perhatian, Minseok menarik kaki Lu Han dan memperhatikan sebuah tato di kakinya "Apa ini?"

"Tato yang kubuat di Hongkong" jawab Lu Han , Minseok kemudian menggosok dengan ibu jarinya mencoba menghapus tato itu "Kamu tidak bisa menghapus tato dengan menggosoknya, Minseok" jelas Lu Han "Dan itu simbol Yin-Yang".

"Tatomu tidak seperti Yin-Yang, tapi seperti rambu lalu lintas".

"Ini Yin-Yang, yang berarti penyatuan sempurna dari dua hal yang berbeda".

"Tidak!" Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya "Tatomu berarti 'Dilarang ngebut dan pakailah kaos kakimu'" dan mereka tertawa.

"Nah, selesai. Ayo berenang!" mereka berdiri dari duduknya dan berlomba menuju lautan.

Setelah seharian berenang di bawah terik matahari, mereka berbaring santai sambil membaca novel di bawah pohon Kelapa. Cuacanya sudah tidak terlalu panas tapi keadaan pantai sudah ramai oleh pengunjung.

"Hanya aku atau perasaanku saja-"

"Apa?"

"Orang-orang di pantai ini semuanya telanjang?"

Minseok mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat orang-orang yang telanjang-semuanya bule "Oh iya" dan kembali membaca novelnya "Jangan melihatnya, Han".

"Minseok, lihat, teman kita!" tunjuk Lu Han.

"Teman yang mana?".

"Teman yang di kapal ferry, mereka sedang barbequean" 20 meter dari mereka, seorang pria bule telanjang sedang berjongkok diatas bara api sambil meniupnya dan seorang wanita bule yang juga telanjang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. Lu Han balas melambaikan tangan dengan gembira "You've got no cloooothes oooon!" teriaknya dengan memakai bahasa Inggris.

Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya-merasa malu melihat tingkah bule itu dan tingkah Lu Han-dan melanjutkan membaca bukunya.

"Jadi...apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Lu Han setelah ia melambaikan tangannya pada teman bulenya.

"Apa?"

"Haruska kita-"

"Apa?"

"Membuka baju kita?"

"Tidak, kita tidak boleh membuka baju kita!"

"Tapi semua orang membuka baju mereka!"

"Tidak Lu Han! Peraturan nomor 4"

"Tapi kita bisa melanggarnya".

"Kalau kita melanggarnya, itu bukan aturan lagi"

Dengan kesal Lu Han kembali terduduk di pasir "Sangat tidak sopan kalau kita tidak ikut telanjang bersama mereka".

Minseok terperangah mendengar perkataan Lu Han "Lebih tidak sopan lagi kalau kita telanjang, Lu Han" tapi Lu Han tetap cemberut "Baiklah, kamu saja yang telanjang. Aku akan mengalihkan pandanganku".

"Tidak ada gunanya kalau hanya aku" gumam Lu Han tidak sabar.

Minseok kembali berbaring "Lu Han, kenapa kamu sangat ingin aku membuka bajuku?"

"Aku hanya berpikir, akan lebih rileks kalau kita tidak pakai baju"

Minseok tertawa mendengar alasan Lu Han "Sulit dipercaya".

"Kamu tidak berpikir kalau kamu lebih rileks?"

"TIDAK!"

"Kenapa tidak?" wajah Lu Han merajuk seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberi permen.

"Tidak Lu Han! Lagipula pacarmu pasti tidak akan senang"

"Yuri tidak akan peduli. Yuri sangat open-minded, pikirannya terbuka. Dia bahkan pernah ke bandara hanya menggunakan bra-"

"Well, maaf mengecewakanmu, Lu Han-".

"Kamu tidak mengecewakanku-"

"Ada perbedaan antara aku dan Yuri-"

"Perbedaan apa?"

"Yuri adalah mantan model-"

"Kamu bisa jadi seorang model"

Minseok tertawa keras "Oh, Lu Han. Kamu pikir aku bisa jadi model?"

"Iya model, model katalog-" dan Minseok kembali tertawa "Tapi kamu punya tubuh yang indah".

"Tubuh yang indah? Oh, Tuhan tolong aku"

"Aku mengatangan ini dari pandangan yang objektif, kamu wanita yang menarik-"

"Wanita yang memakai bajunya! Sekarang bisa kita ganti topiknya?"

Lu Han berbalik dan berbaring di depan Minseok dengan tangan yang menopang kepalanya "Aku sudah pernah melihat semuanya".

Dengan perlahan Minseok menurunkan bukunya, mengangkat kacamata hitamnya ke dahinya,dan menopang kepalanya dengan tangannya seperti Lu Han "Maksudmu?".

"Malam itu, ingat? Sehabis pesta kelulusan kita? Malam penuh cinta?".

"Lu Han!"

"Kamu merayuku dengan-"

"Aku mabuk waktu itu, dan itu sudah lama sekali-"

"Oh, itu tidak terlalu lama. Aku masih bisa membayangkannya sampai sekarang".

"Jangan lakukan itu, aku sangat malu dan waktu itu aku masih memakai baju-ingat?" Minseok memukul perut Lu Han dengan bukunya dan mereka kembali tertawa.

.

Saat senja, mereka kembali ke kamar mereka. Badan mereka terasa capek, lengket dan terbakar akibat terlalu lama dibawah sinar matahari. Setelah mandi-mereka sempat berdebatan panjang siapa yang mandi terlebih dulu-dan yang mandi pertama adalah Lu Han, mereka menyempatkan untuk menikmati matahari terbenam dari balkon kamar mereka.

"Pemandangan yang indah dan kulitku terbakar" ujar Minseok.

Minseok menutup matanya dan berbalik ke arah Lu Han sambil mengangkat dagunya, rambutnya basah, di sisir kebelakang yang kelihatan berkilau dan bersih. Wajahnya bersinar dan Lu Han memikirkan untuk menciumnya, menangkup wajahnya dan menciumnya.

"Minseok, bagaiman kalau kita ke restoran yang ada di pinggir pantai".

"Ok, tapi kamu harus mentraktirku yah".

"Baiklah, tapi kamu harus menari untukku".

Semua restoran di kota kecil memiliki kesamaan yaitu lampu remang-remang . Restoran itu sendiri berada di pinggir pantai dengan teras kecil yang seperti anjungan. Mereka memilih tempat duduk di anjungan yang langsung menghadap ke pantai dan jauh dari keramaian sambil menikmati sebotol anggur.

"Aku punya ide" ujar Lu Han.

"Apa?"

"Jika kita tinggal disini lebih dari 5 hari, kita akan kehabisan bahan cerita kan?".

"Lalu?" Minseok mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Lu Han .

"Bagaimana kalau kita menceritakan rahasia kita".

"Ok, tapi rahasia yang aman yah".

"Tentu saja".

"Kamu duluan".

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena pasti kamu punya rahasia yang lebih banyak".

Dan itu benar, Lu Han mempunyai stok rahasia yang sangat banyak. Dia bisa saja memberitau Minseok, kalau dia pernah melihat Minseok mengganti bajunya atau dia sengaja membuka pintu kamar mandi saat ia mandi tadi-ya, supaya Minseok bisa melihatnya mandi atau mungkin bergabung dengannya...hahaha. Lu Han juga bisa memberitau Minseok kalau dia pernah memakai Heroin bersama Yuri atau dia pernah berhubungan sex dengan Yoona-teman seapartemen Minseok-tapi itu sex yang sangat buruk bagi Lu Han (berawal dari Yoona yang memijat kakinya saat Minseok sedang membeli hiasan pohon Natal untuk di pasang bersama). Tapi sepertinya Lu Han lebih baik tidak menceritakan rahasia-rahasia itu pada Minseok, mungkin lebih baik ia menceritakan rahasia yang biasa saja.

"Ok " Lu Han berpikir sejenak "Beberapa minggu yang lalu, di sebuah club di Itaewon. Aku mencium seorang pria".

Mulut Minseok terbuka lebar "Pria?" dan ia mulai tertawa terpingkal-pingkal "Oh, Lu Han. Aku angkat topi buatmu, kamu betul-betul penuh kejutan-".

"Biasa saja Min, dan pria itu yang memulainya".

"Kamu menyukainya?"

"Itu ciuman, mulut hanyalah mulut kan?"

Minseok kembali tertawa, kali ini lebih keras "Lu Han, kamu sangat puitis 'Mulut hanyalah mulut'".

Lu Han memutar bola matanya "Aku straight, masih normal. Aku pikir kita masih muda, jadi apa salahnya kita mencoba sesuatu yang baru".

"Baiklah kalau itu pendapatmu, tapi kamu memang sangat berpengalaman dalam bidang sex...oh, dan kamu bisa menulis di batu nisanmu 'Mulut hanyalah mulut'" dan Minseok cekikikan.

Lu Han mendengus "Sekarang giliranmu".

"Aku tidak punya rahasia yang bisa menandingi rahasiamu".

"Ayolah".

Pelayan datang dan mereka kembali memesan sebotol anggur "Rahasia,ehhh...apa yah" Minseok mengetuk dagunya sambil berpikir.

Minseok bisa saja memberitahu Lu Han kalau dia melihat Lu Han saat dia mandi tadi sore (Well, salahkan Lu Han yang membuka pintunya), Minseok juga tau kalau Lu Han pernah tidur dengan Yoona di malam Natal tahun lalu-berawal dari pijatan kaki yang lepas kontrol.

"Saat kita pertama kali bertemu di kampus, sebelum kita bersahabat...aku naksir sama kamu, aku juga menulis kumpulan puisi yang bodoh untukmu".

"Puisi? Jinjja?"

"Aku tau, itu sangat norak".

Lu Han melipat kedua tangannya dan tertunduk "Maaf Minseok tapi yang kau ceritakan itu tidak termasuk rahasia" ujarnya, mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Minseok dengan tatapan menyesal.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah lama mengetahui semua itu...hahaha".

"Oh, Tuhan. Kamu sangat menyebalkan!" Minseok memukul lengan Lu Han dengan keras

"Ow!" Lu Han mengerang kesakitan.

"Bagaiman kamu tau?"

"Yoona memberitahuku".

"Bagus, Yoona" gumamnya, sekarang ia sangat malu didepan Lu Han.

.

Setelah kenyang dan sedikit mabuk, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan menikmati suasana malam pulau Jeju sekalian untuk menjernihkan pikiran mereka. Mereka berjalan semakin jauh meninggalkan kota dan menuju ke pantai.

"Minseok, lihat" mereka melihat sebuah kolam dipinggir pantai, airnya tenang dan jernih.

Melihat pemandangan air yang jernih dengan pantulan cahaya dari lampu gedung dan juga sinar bulan membuat Lu Han ingin berenang, dengan cepat Lu Han membuka semua bajunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Minseok saat melihat Lu Han membuka boxernya.

"Berenang"

"Telanjang?"

"Kenapa tidak" Lu Han melempar boxernya dan melompat ke dalam kolam.

Minseok melihat Lu Han yang muncul kepermukaan, mengibaskan kepalanya dan mengusap wajahnya. Bukankah ini yang Minseok inginkan? Jika ia ingin Lu Han melihatnya atau menciumnya, ia harus lebih berani. Dan tanpa Minseok sadari , ia telah membuka dressnya, pakaian dalamnya dan berlari sambil tertawa kemudian melompat ke dalam kolam.

Lu Han menyeka air dari wajahnya dan melihat Minseok yang tiba-tiba saja membuka semua bajunya, dan melompat ke kolam sambil cekikikan. Lu Han tidak menyangkah dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Minseok seorang Kim Minseok, sahabatnya, sedang telanjang dihadapannya.

"Wow, ini sangat mengasyikkan!" seru Minseok, ia menenggelamkan kepalanya.

"Apa?"

"Kamu taulah, berenang dengan telanjang".

Lu Han menarik Minseok dan melilitkan kakinya dengan kaki Minseok, tubuh mereka bersentuhan tapi mereka kemudian terpisah lagi seperti sedang menari di dalam air.

"Aku minta maaf soal yang di restoran tadi".

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan di pikirkan".

"Aku memikirkannya...aku juga menyukaimu, maksudku 'suka' dalam arti sesungguhnya...maksudku, aku tidak menulis puisi sepertimu...tapi aku memikirkanmu, kamu dan aku, maksudku, aku menghayalkanmu".

"Betulkah?" hati Minseok berbunga-bunga, jantungnya berdetak kencang 'Apakah Lu Han juga mencintaiku? Apakah sekarang dia membalas perasaanku? Oh, Tuhan mungkin ini saatnya'.

"Masalahnya adalah-" Lu Han tersenyum tipis "Aku juga menghayalkan semua orang".

Senyum Minseok memudar "Oh, ok" hanya itu yang bisa di katakannya, hatinya mencelos 'Tentu saja, kamu tidak bisa mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari Lu Han'.

"Seperti yang kamu bilang, aku menyukai semua tipe dan itu adalah mimpi buruk".

"Kasihan kamu" ujar Minseok datar.

"Yang ku maksud disini adalah...Aku tidak pernah berpikir atau siap untuk kita menjadi sepasang kekasih, aku selalu memikirkan hal yang berbeda tentang hubungan kita".

"Karena...kamu seorang gay?"

"Aku serius, Min?"

"Kamu? Aku tidak pernah tau kalau kamu bisa serius!"

"Apa kamu marah padaku?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak peduli padamu! Dan sudah kubilang, kalau dulu aku menyukaimu...dulu, dulu sekali-"

"Walaupun begitu!" didalam air, tangan Lu Han menarik pinggang Minseok mendekat padanya "Jika kamu ingin sedikit kesenangan-"

"Apa? Bermain catur?"

"Kamu tau yang kumaksud, aku bisa memberikannya dan ini jadi rahasia kita berdua".

Minseok membuat suara antara menangis dan tertawa 'rahasia kita?huh' dan Lu Han melihatnya sambil berseringai seperti seorang sales yang menawarkan sebuah produk. Hanya satu yang bisa Minseok lakukan, ia mendorong tubuhnya keatas, menarik kepala Lu Han dan dengan seluruh tekanan dari berat tubuhnya, ia menenggelamkan Lu Han ke dalam air. Minseok mulai menghitung...1, 2, 3-

_Dasar arogan, brengsek, bajingan-_

4, 5, 6-

_Dan kamu bodoh Minseok, perempuan bodoh karena sudah mengira Lu Han peduli padamu-_

7, 8, 9-

_Sekarang dia meronta, sebaiknya lepaskan dia, dia sudah kehabisan nafas-_

10, dan Minseok melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan Lu Han kembali ke permukaan. Lu Han tertawa dan mengusap air dari wajah dan matanya, Minseok ikut tertawa-tapi tertawa yang dipaksakan.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai 'Tidak'" ujar Lu Han sambil menarik hidungnya untuk mengeluarkan air dari hidungnya.

"Ya, waktu kita telah habis".

"Tapi kita bisa mempererat persahabatan kita".

Sebelum Minseok bisa membalasnya, Lu Han memicingkan matanya ke belakang kepala Minseok, Minseok berbalik dan melihat sosok dua orang yang berlari sambil membawa sebuah baju, celana dan sepatu.

"WOIIIIII" teriak Lu Han, ia berenang dengan cepat menuju pinggir kolam sambil berteriak pada orang yang telah mencuri pakaiannya dengan mulut penuh air.

Minseok segera memakai dress dan wedgesnya dan mengejar Lu Han yang sekarang sedang berlari kearah kota dengan bertelanjang bulat.

"Tolong! Orang itu mencuri pakaianku" teriak Lu Han, ia lalu mengambil penutup tong sampah dan menutup bagian bawahnya, tapi bukannya menolong, orang-orang malah menertawakannya "Kenapa kalian malah tertawa,huh! lakukan sesuatu!" gerutunya.

"Ada tanda-tanda mereka?" tanya Minseok sambil menahan tawanya.

"Tidak! Setan-setan kecil itu menghilang!"ujar Lu Han seperti ingin menangis dan marah

"Mereka mengambil dompetmu?" tanya Minseok, ia mencoba mempertahankan wajahnya sedatar mungkin.

"Tidak, hanya beberapa uang cash...100, 150 ribu Won, dasar brengsek!" dalam perjalanan pulang Lu Han terus menggerutu dan sesekali mendelik pada Minseok saat di dengarnya Minseok tertawa.

.

"Aku pikir hari ini menyenangkan" ujar Minseok. Mereka berdua berbaring di tempat tidur setelah seharian menjalani aktifitas yang sangat melelahkan, mereka juga sudah melupakan beberapa kejadian tidak menyenangkan hari ini.

Well, biar bagaimanapun mereka tetap sahabat kan?.

"Ya, aku juga" gumam Lu Han.

"Delapan hari lagi" ujar Minseok.

"Ya, delapan hari lagi"

"Kamu bisa bertahan?"

"Siapa yang tau" jawab Lu Han sambil tersenyum "Jadi, berapa aturan telah kita langgar hari ini?"

Minseok berpikir sejenak "Aturan nomor 1, 2 dan 4"

"Setidaknya kita tidak bermain catur".

Lu Han dan Minseok mulai memejamkan mata mereka yang sudah berat.

"Lu Han?"

"Hm?"

"Aku akan membelikanmu celana yang baru dan bagus".

Lu Han mendengus dan berbalik menghadap Minseok.

"Aku serius"

"Ok" ujarnya dan tersenyum pada Minseok.

"Selamat malam, Han".

"Malam, Min" tapi Minseok sudah terlelap dan Lu Han menatap wajahnya 'Masih ada delapan hari lagi, delapan hari...apa saja bisa terjadi kan?' pikir Lu Han dan kemudian ikut terlelap bersama Minseok.

.

.

.

Ps : ff ini g' terlalu sama ma filmnya karena gw banyak nambahin adegan ceritanya tapi intinya sama kok (ngomong apa sih?)...wkwkwk...oh, ini beberapa penjelasan :

Lolita adalah novel erotis karya Vladimir Nobokov, ceritanya tuh tentang seorang pria yang suka ma anak tirinya yang berumur 12 tahun. Dari novel ini juga istilah Lolita atau lolicon 'penyuka gadis dibawah umur' berasal, semacam pedofil tapi g' bisa dibilang pedofil juga sih karena ada perbedaan antara lolita dan pedofil...apa yah, gw g' bisa jelasinnya dan knp gw bahas ini? Jd pusing sendiri...

Terus kenapa ff ini terkesan tua, bahasanya sulit, membosankan...wkwkwk, itu karena gw sesuaian aja ma setingan tahunnya dan umur karakternya, mereka karakternya dewasa dan akan semakin tua disetiap chapter...wkwkwk, jd sekali lagi maaf klo ada yang g' ngerti ato g' paham...#aduh pusing...Oh dan awal tahun 90an, dunia pertelevisian baru mengalami kejayaan.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**15 Juli 1993**

"Malam yang sangat luar biasa...dengan bintang tamu yang juga luar biasa, tapi sebelum kita mulai acara ini...kita saksikan dulu iklan yang mau lewat...jangan kemana-mana" .

Zaman sekarang, orang-orang tidak bisa membedakan antara siang dan malam, begitupula dengan Lu Han. Baru saja ia memandu acara di televisi-dengan proses syuting yang memakan waktu hampir seharian dan Lu Han harus melakukan pengambilan gambar berulang kali sampai produser acara itu merasa puas dan Lu Han merasa muak. Kini-pukul 2 pagi ia sudah berada di sebuah club dengan orang-orang yang tak sadarkan diri, menari dengan diiringi musik yang memekakkan telinga.

"Kamu terkenal!" ujar seorang gadis yang berteriak di telinga Lu Han.

Lu Han sudah memperhatikan gadis itu sejak tadi saat mereka menari di lantai dansa, gadis itu berjalan sambil berseringai ke arah Lu Han dan mulai mengelus bahu Lu Han.

"Kamu siapa?" teriak Lu Han diantara kerasnya bunyi musik, ia lalu menarik tangan gadis itu, menaruhnya di dada dan mereka mulai berdansa.

"Hai, aku Taeyeon!"

"Taeyeon! Taeyeon! Hai, Taeyeon!"

"Kamu terkenal? Kenapa kamu terkenal?"

"Aku bekerja di stasion TV, aku seorang presenter".

"Sudah kuduga! Kamu terkenal!" teriak Taeyeon senang, ia lalu menjinjit dan mencium pipi Lu Han.

"Kamu sangat manis, Taeyeon!" .

"Aku manis!" Taeyeon balik berteriak "Aku manis, tapi aku tidak terkenal!"

"Kamu seharusnya terkenal!" teriak Lu Han, tangannya sudah berada di pinggang Taeyeon "Aku pikir semua orang harus terkenal!"

Sekarang mereka menari bersama dengan pipi yang saling menempel dan saling melemparkan seringai menggoda. Dan sekali lagi Lu Han terkesimah dengan orang-orang jaman sekarang, bagaimana dengan mudahnya orang berkenalan saat mereka sudah tidak berpikir jernih. Mereka akan memulai dengan 'Hai, apa kabar?' dan berakhir dengan 'Aku ingin melihat warna celana dalammu!'.

Taeyeon tiba-tiba menarik tangan Lu Han dan Lu Han membiarkan dirinya ditarik melewati kerumunan orang menuju ke sebuah kamar di club itu.

Sebuah club seharusnya mewah dan eksklusif, tapi club ini terlihat seperti club untuk kalangan kelas bawah, tapi Lu Han tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Club ini juga sedikit sepi padahal ini malam Sabtu, tapi setidaknya club ini tidak memutar musik tekhno yang menakutkan atau pengunjung club ini bukanlah remaja-remaja tanggung yang mempunyai gaya rambut aneh dan make-up tebal berusaha terlihat seperti orang dewasa tapi lebih terlihat seperti Ahjumma dan Ahjusshi. Sebaliknya, pengunjung club ini kebanyakan orang-orang yang menyenangkan, menarik, kalangan menengah keatas seperti teman-teman Taeyeon yang sekarang berguling di sofa, merokok, makan, minum dan mengobrol di dalam kamar itu.

Lu Han bertemu Wooyong atau Dooyong? Dia juga berkenalan dengan Tiffany dan pacarnya Nikchun? (Lu Han tidak bisa mengucapkan namanya) dan Baekhyun seorang pria gay dengan pacarnya Chanyeol-yang ingin di panggil dengan Yeolli yang namanya mirip dengan mantan kekasih Lu Han, wajah mereka bahkan mirip dan Lu Han bertanya-tanya, jangan-jangan mereka bersaudara. Mereka menawarkan pada Lu Han sebuah permen karet, air, dan sebungkus Marlboro Lights.

Orang-orang sering mempermasalahkan sebuah pertemanan, tapi Lu Han merasa nyaman dengan mereka dan dia bahkan bisa membayangkan kalau mereka bisa berkumpul bersama, berlibur, barbequean dan mereka sepertinya menyukai Lu Han. Mereka bertanya bagaimana rasanya bekerja di TV, bertanya tentang orang-orang terkenal yang ia temui dan Lu Han juga memberitahu pada mereka tentang gosip dan skandal yang sedang hangat saat ini. Mereka terus saja bercerita, minum segelas vodka, bercerita, tertawa, dua gelas vodka, bercerita, tertawa lagi, mengisap sepotong rokok ganja, tertawa lagi dan setengah botol vodka.

Taeyeon yang duduk dibelakang Lu Han, memijat leher dan bahu Lu Han dengan tangan kecilnya yang kurus dan untuk sebuah alasan pijatan itu membuat Lu Han menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan teman-teman Taeyeon –mungkin selama 5 detik, tapi cukup lama untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya. Lu Han tiba-tiba saja teringat hari esok, bukan, bukan besok tapi hari ini, yang terjadi nanti dan untuk pertama kalinya Lu Han merasa panik dan ketakutan.

Lu Han yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri dari duduknya menimbulkan tanya dari teman-teman Taeyeon.

"Kau mau kemana, presenter Lu?" tanya pria yang bernama Baekhyun sambil cekikikan.

"Ah, aku ingin mencari udara segar" dan Lu Han berbalik meninggalkan teman-teman Taeyeon yang tertawa histeris-mungkin pengaruh obat-obatan dan beberapa botol minuman.

Lu Han berdiri di lobi club itu dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kepalanya berputar ke segalah arah untuk mencari Telepon Umum. Lu Han bisa saja menelpon Kris-salah satu teman kuliahnya-apakah ia masih belum tidur saat ini, tapi setelah berpikir sejenak, Lu Han tidak membutuhkan teman pria saat ini. Lu Han bisa menelpon Nomi, tapi dia pasti sekarang bersama pacarnya, Lu Han ingin menelpon Yeolli-dan mengatakan 'ada seorang yang mirip denganmu, Yeol. Mungkin dia saudara kembarmu'-tapi Yeolli sekarang sedang syuting di Barcelona atau Lu Han bisa juga menelpon Yuri, tapi seperti yang Yuri katakan sebelumnya jika ia melihat Lu Han lagi, wanita itu akan mematahkan leher Lu Han.

Lu Han ingin menelpon Minseok, ya Minseok, tidak jangan Minseok, Minseok tidak akan mengerti, tidak akan suka kalau mendengar Lu Han bersenang-senang di sebuah club dalam keadaan yang setengah sadar. Tapi saat ini hanya Minseok yang paling ingin Lu Han lihat. Kenapa Minseok tidak bersamanya malam ini? Lu Han punya segudang pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Minseok, seperti kenapa mereka tidak bisa bersama, mereka akan sangat hebat jika bersama, sebuah tim, sebuah pasangan, Han dan Min, Min dan Han, semua orang juga bilang begitu.

Lu Han merasa sesak dengan cinta yang tiba-tiba ia rasakan untuk Minseok dan ia bahkan sempat berpikir untuk menahan sebuah taxi dan pergi ke apartemen Minseok, memberitahu Minseok betapa hebatnya dia, bagaimana Lu Han sangat, sangat mencintainya dan bagaimana sexynya Minseok jika saja Minseok menyadarinya dan apa salahnya Lu Han melakukan semua itu, ia hanya ingin melihat reaksi Minseok. Jika semua itu tidak berhasil, bahkan jika mereka hanya duduk dan ngobrol, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada sendiri di malam ini. Apapun yang terjadi, Lu Han tidak mau sendiri...

"Halo?"

Sebuah suara menjawabnya "Halo?"

"Halo? Min? Minseok?"

"Minseok, telepon dari Lu Han!" Lu Han dapat mendengar suara Yoona yang berteriak memanggil Minseok.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Lu Han dapat mendengar suara kantuk Minseok "Lu Han?".

"Min, Minseokkkkk...Minnieeee".

"Lu Han? Kenapa kau terdengar seperti orang mabuk? Kamu mabuk? Kamu sekarang dimana?"

"Tidak apa-apa Min, tidak apa-apa...aku cool, aku ingin kamu tau...kamu adalah best friendku, best friend yang best-best yang aku punya".

"Kamu sudah sering mengatakan itu, sekarang sudah pukul lima pagi, pulanglah Han".

"Min, Minseok aku merindukanmu".

"Lu Han...pulanglah ke rumah, kumohon".

"Oh, Ok...Ok, aku akan pulang-"

"Lu Han, pagi nanti kamu akan bekerja-"

"Selamat malam...dan ingat-"

"Lu-"

"Kamu adalah orang...yang benar-benar mengagumkan". Sebuah tangan kecil berada di bahu Lu Han, memijatnya. Sesekali tangan itu sudah berada di dadanya dan membelainya lembut. Lu Han berbalik dan mendapati Taeyeon tersenyum padanya dan Lu Han segera melepas gagang telepon di telinganya dan membiarkan Minseok di seberang sana bertanya khawatir. Lu Han membiarkan dirinya ditarik kembali ke lantai dansa oleh Taeyeon dan ia baru menyadari kalau wajah Taeyeon terlihat lebih tua, mungkin ia berumur sekitar 35 atau 40 tahun. Saat Taeyeon mencium bibirnya dan kembali berdansa bersamanya, Lu Han merasa dunia menjadi berputar.

Tanggal 15 Juli 1993 pukul 05.01 pagi di sebuah club yang berada di Itaewon , Lu Han merasa seperti di neraka.

.

Minseok masih menatap gagang telepon yang ia pegang, ada rasa khawatir yang terbesit di hatinya.

'_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu, Han?'_

"Telepon dari Lu Han yah?" tanya Yoona, yang sedari tadi berada dibelakang Minseok.

Minseok hanya mengedikkan bahunya tanpa menjawab Yoona dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Minseok memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. Hidupnya saat ini terasa indah, ia tidur nyenyak selama 8 jam, minum air yang banyak, dan mengganti kacamatanya dengan bingkai model terbaru, mengganti tempat tidurnya dengan tempat tidur yang lebih besar, oh jangan lupa sekarang ia punya perabotan sendiri (sebuah sofa empuk dan meja kerja kecil yang ia letakkan di kamarnya).

Di umurnya yang sudah menginjak 27 tahun, Minseok merasa terlalu tua untuk menjalani hidup seperti mahasiswa (hidup dengan semangkuk ramen). Ia sekarang lebih lembut pada dirinya sendiri dan tidak memaksakan diri lagi. Setiap bulan Minseok membeli baju baru, pergi ke salon untuk sekedar melakukan creambath dan mewax kakinya, mengunjungi sebuah cafe, menikmati alunan musik sambil menulis di sebuah buku catatan yang mahal. Jika hari-harinya buruk atau sedang ada masalah di tempat kerjanya, Minseok akan menuangkannya dalam sebuah tulisan dan tidak menyimpannya terlalu lama di dalam pikirannya.

Dari pada menghabiskan akhir pekan di sebuah club, Minseok lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di sebuah galeri bersama teman atau nonton film di bioskop bersama Yoona atau sekadar jogging di taman dekat apartemennya atau ke luar kota dan mendaki gunung bersama teman-teman pencinta alam-yang semuannya adalah guru di tempat Minseok mengajar sekarang. Minseok juga melakukan diet dengan makanan organik dan sayur-sayuran dan mengurangi makan makanan gorengan-tapi ia akan membiarkan dirinya makan makanan yang ia mau setiap minggunya. Orang-orang mengatakan Minseok sekarang terlihat lebih baik, bugar dan sehat dan untuk pertama kalinya di dalam hidupnya, Minseok merasa bahagia. Minseok tidak lagi malu dengan kehidupannya, bahkan sekarang ia menginjinkan orangtuanya untuk mengunjungi dan menginap di apartemennya.

Minseok masih melajang, tapi hari ini ia akan berkencan dengan seorang pria yang ia temui di sebuah acara amal. Hanya makan siang, tapi Minseok mengantisipasinya dengan bangun pagi.

Hari ini 15 Juli 1993, Minseok menandai kalendernya. Hari ini ia merasa bugar dan siap untuk berkencan.

.

.

.

**15 Juli 1994**

Tempat tidur Lu Han di impor dari Italia, berukuran king zise, terbuat dari bahan kulit dengan kasur yang super empuk dan tempat tidur itu berada di tengah-tengah kamarnya yang luas membuat tempat tidur itu terlihat seperti ring tinju. Jam 9.30 pagi, Lu Han masih terlentang di tempat tidurnya, merasa lelah, muak dengan dirinya sendiri dan ditambah dengan frustasi sexual yang ia rasakan (akhir-akhir ini, Lu Han sudah jarang melakukan hubungan sex). Urat syarafnya menegang dan ada rasa pahit yang ia rasakan di mulutnya, seakan-akan lidahnya dilapisi dengan hairspray. Lu Han segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju dapurnya yang mewah dengan peralatan dari Swedia. Lu Han membuka kulkasnya yang berpintu dua dan mencari sebotol vodka kemudian menuangkannya kedalam gelas dan menambahkan sedikit jus Jeruk. Semalaman Lu Han tidak bisa tidur dan ini bukanlah minuman alkohol pertamannya hari ini tapi minum terakhirnya tadi malam-semalaman ia minum alkohol untuk membuatnya tidur. Menurut logika Lu Han, ia melakukan itu untuk menghilangkan pengaruh obat-obatan terlarang yang ia gunakan-obat-obatan itu ia gunakan untuk membuatnya tetap sadar, fit dan percaya diri di depan kamera. Lu Han kembali menuangkan vodka ke dalam gelasnya, menegak minuman itu kemudian memutar musik yang keras dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Setengah jam kemudian Lu Han masih berada di kamar mandi, merasa heran kenapa keringat ditubuhnya tidak mau berhenti. Ia sudah dua kali mengganti bajunya, mandi air dingin tapi tetap saja keringat tidak berhenti membasahi punggungnya dan dahinya, membuat wajah dan dahinya semakin berminyak dan lengket seperti vodka yang ia minum. Setelah berganti baju untuk yang ke tiga kalinya, Lu Han melihat jam tangannya, ia sudah terlambat-hari ini ia ingin mengunjungi orangtuanya yang sudah dua hari berada di Korea. Lu Han memutuskan untuk mengendarai mobil sportnya dengan atap terbuka membiarkan angin menerpa tubuhnya yang terus berkeringat, di sampingnya terdapat sebuah kado yang dibungkus dengan pita cantik, hadiah untuk ibunya.

Lu Han tiba di depan sebuah rumah mewah di daerah Pyeongchang-dong Art District -daerah perumah elit yang biasa disebut Beverly Hills Korea Selatan dan juga daerah perumahan bagi orang asing (seperti keluarga Lu), rumah itu bergaya eropa (seperti rumahnya di Beijing tapi lebih kecil) dengan pagar hitam yang tidak terlalu tinggi.

Saat Lu Han masuk, ayahnya sudah berdiri di depan pintu seakan-akan ia telah berdiri disitu selama bertahun-tahun. Ayahnya terlihat mulai tua, pucat dan lelah karena selama enam bulan ini kondisi ibu Lu Han semakin memburuk karena kanker yang dideritanya.

Menyadari tatapan dingin dan tidak suka dari ayahnya, Lu Han segera mematikan bunyi musik yang sangat keras dari strereo mobilnya. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan konsentrasinya kemudian membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobilnya.

"Apa kabar Baba?" ujar Lu Han, tiba-tiba merasa sayang pada ayahnya yang tua, ia lalu merangkul bahu ayahnya, mengelus punggungnya dan mencium pipi ayahnya.

Ayahnya membeku dan melihat Lu Han tak percaya, sedangkan Lu Han sendiri tidak mempedulikan tindakannya, lagipula ia memang mencintai ayahnya.

"Ibumu berada diatas, ia menunggumu dari pagi".

"Bagaimana keadaannya?".

"Pergi dan lihatlah sendiri"

Lu Han kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah dan naik ke ruang tengah. Dari depan pintu Lu Han dapat melihat ibunya sedang duduk di sebuah kursi kayu di atas balkon, sebuah scarf Prada dari bahan sutra melilit kepalanya yang sudah kehilangan rambut akibat kemoterapi, ibunya terlihat lebih kurus dengan lengan yang seperti kayu. Lu Han tiba-tiba saja ingin menangis, ia ingin memeluk ibunya.

"Hai, Mama!"

Ibunya berbalik dan tersenyum pada Lu Han.

"Kamu berkeringat" ujar ibunya.

"Hari ini cuaca sangat panas, Mama". Ibunya terlihat tidak yakin 'Alasan yang tidak terlalu bagus Lu Han, konsentrasi, ingat! Siapa yang kamu ajak bicara' pikir Lu Han. Untuk mengalihkan perhatian ibunya dari pakaiannya yang basah, Lu Han mengambil kado yang ia letakkan diatas meja dan memberikannya pada ibunya "Hadiah untukmu, Mama".

"Oh, xie-xie"

"Itu bukan dariku, tapi dari Minseok"

"Ya, aku melihat dari cara membungkusnya " dengan hati-hati ibunya membuka pita kado itu "Kalau kamu membungkus kado, kamu menggunakan selotip yang besar dan hasilnya berantakan"

"Itu tidak benar!" ujar Lu Han sambil tersenyum.

Kado yang di berikan oleh Minseok adalah setumpuk novel-novel terjemahan "Ah, dia sangat baik. Kamu maukan menyampaikan ucapan terima kasihku untuknya? Kim Minseok yang manis, bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Sangat baik, sekarang dia menjadi seorang guru"

"Itu baru sebuah profesi" Ibunya memutar kepalanya dan melihat Lu Han "Bukankah, kamu juga pernah menjadi guru?"

Lu Han merasa terpojok "Pekerjaan itu tidak cocok buatku" .

"Tidak" hanya itu yang di katakan ibunya.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Lu Han dan ibunya sangat dekat, selalu terbuka dan saling mengerti. Setiap mereka bertemu, pertemuan mereka selalu diwarnai tawa, cerita dan kehangatan. Delapan jam lalu, Lu Han menceritakan rahasia terdalamnya pada orang asing yang baru ia temui di sebuah club dan saat ini ia bahkan tidak bisa berbicara pada ibunya sendiri, pasti ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

"Jadi...Kemarin aku melihat acaramu" ujar ibunya pelan.

"Benarkah?" ibunya terdiam, jadi terpaksa menambahkan "Menurut Mama, bagaimana?".

"Aku pikir kamu sangat bagus, sangat natural. Kamu terlihat sangat tampan, tapi seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya...aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan acaranya".

"Ya, acara itu tidak cocok untukmu Mama".

"Maksudmu, aku tidak cukup mabuk untuk menikmati acaramu?".

"Bukan itu maksudku-"

"Aku bukan orang yang kolot, aku tidak masalah dengan sesuatu yang vulgar...Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa harus mempermalukan atau menghina seseorang setiap saat-"

"Tidak ada yang menghina atau mempermalukan seseorang, Ma. Itu hanya untuk lucu-lucuan-"

"Kamu mengadakan acara untuk mencari 'Kekasih terjelek se-Korea Selatan'. Bukankah itu sangat menghina?"

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu-"

"Menyuruh seorang pria untuk mengirimkan foto kekasih mereka yang jelek..."

"Itu hanya untuk bersenang-senang, inti dari acara itu adalah seorang pria mencintai wanita itu walaupun mereka...tidak terlalu menarik, itu intinya, bersenang-senang, bergembira".

"Kamu selalu mengatakan bersenang-senang, kamu ingin meyakinkanku atau meyakinkan dirimu sendiri?"

"Bisa tidak kita berhenti membahas ini, Ma".

"Dan kamu pikir mereka senang disebut jelek?"

"Ma, Aku hanya memperkenalkan sebuah band, boyband, penyanyi, itu saja. Aku hanya bertanya pada mereka tentang video klip terbaru mereka, lagu baru mereka, itu pekerjaanku dan untuk mengisi waktu, kami menambahkan sedikit hiburan".

"Tapi kenapa harus seperti itu, Lu Han? Kami membesarkanmu untuk percaya kalau kamu bisa melakukan apa saja. Aku hanya berpikir kamu tidak mau melakukan semua ini".

"Mama ingin aku melakukan apa?".

"Aku tidak tau, sesuatu yang bagus, sesuatu yang lebih baik"dengan tiba-tiba ibunya menaruh tangan kirinya ke dadanya dan kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi "Bawah aku ke kamarku, Lu Han".

Lu Han kemudian mengendong ibunya dan berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga rumah itu. Lu Han membuka pintu kamar dengan hati-hati sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh kurus ibunya. Setelah membaringkan ibunya dan menyelimutinya, Lu Han menutup pintu dan keluar dari kamar itu. Merasa lelah, Lu Han akhirnya menuju ke kamarnya dan terlelap.

Lu Han tersadar dari tidurnya saat sebuah tangan menyentuh kakinya, ia membuka matanya dan mendapati ibunya sedang duduk di samping kakinya. Langit diluar sudah berwarna jingga dan Lu Han tidak tau sudah berapa lama ia tertidur.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Pukul 6.30 sore, kamu melewatkan hari ini" ucap ibunya pelan.

"Aku ketiduran".

"Lebih baik sekarang?".

"Tidak".

"Ayahmu sepertinya marah padamu".

Lu Han mendengus "Tidak pernah berubah" ibunya hanya tersenyum "Sekarang sepertinya semua orang marah padaku".

"Oh, Xiou Lu yang malang" ucapan ibunya yang terdengar sarkastik di telinga Lu Han. "Hari ini kita bukanlah diri kita, aku tidak seperti yang dulu lagi. Dan kamu juga begitu, seingatku kamu tidak seperti ini".

"Maksud, Mama?"

"Aku pikir...di dalam dirimu, kamu adalah orang yang baik, bahkan sangat luar biasa. Seorang ibu biasanya tau, iya kan? Tapi aku tidak berpikir untuk saat ini, belum. Belum saatnya, aku pikir kamu akan menemukan jalanmu".

Lu Han hanya tunduk dan terdiam.

"Kamu jangan memikirkan ini, tapi kadang-kadang..." ibunya mengambil tangan Lu Han dan mengusapnya lembut "Aku khawatir kalau kamu sudah tidak menjadi orang baik lagi".

"Maafkan aku, Mama. Aku minta maaf"

"Aku tau" ibunya tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Lu Han.

"Aku akan menginap"

"Tidak usah, kamu sibuk. Lain kali saja ".

Lu Han bangkit dari tidurnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya. Setelah dari kamar mandi ia kemudian mencium pipi ibunya.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Minseok " ujar ibunya "katakan terima kasihku untuk bukunya".

"Aku akan menyampaikannya" dan keluar meninggalkan ibunya.

Lu Han turun ke ruang tamu dan melihat ayahnya sudah menunggu di depan pintu.

"Aku tertidur" ujar Lu Han.

"Aku tau"

Lu Han mencari kunci mobilnya di atas meja tapi tidak menemukannya.

"Dimana kunci mobilku?".

"Aku menyembunyikannya".

Lu Han ingin tertawa mendengarnya "Kamu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kunci mobilku, Baba".

"Aku bisa dan sudah menyembunyikannya".

"Boleh aku bertanya kenapa Baba melakukan itu?"

"Karena kamu mabuk".

"Aku tidak mabuk, aku hanya mengalami hangover".

"Kamu tidak bisa membohongiku, aku akan mengantarmu pulang".

Lu Han tertawa mengejek dan memutar bola matanya "Baba, aku sudah berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun!".

Ayahnya merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya sendiri "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu" dan Lu Han dengan sangat terpaksa mengikuti ayahnya.

Ayahnya menyetir mobilnya dalam diam dan Lu Han harus menahan malu saat berada di dalam mobil Jaguar tua milik ayahnya. Ayahnya kemudian berkata-masih dengan pandangan ke depan "Kamu bisa mengambil mobilmu saat kau sudah sadar sepenuhnya ".

"Aku sadar sekarang" ujar Lu Han dan menyadari kalau suaranya terdengar seperti anak 16 tahun yang sedang merengek, dengan cepat ia menambahkan "Demi Tuhan, Baba!"

"Aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu, Xiou Lu. Dan jangan berani menghina kecerdasanku atau ibumu, kamu sudah dewasa, bukan anak kecil lagi " ujar ayahnya dan kemudian menurunkan Lu Han di sebuah halte bus "Lu Han, ibumu sangat, sangat mencintaimu dan aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi waktu ibumu tinggal sedikit-" ayahnya berhenti sejenak "Lu Han, jika kamu datang melihat ibumu dalam keadaan seperti ini lagi, Aku bersumpah, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku akan menutup pintu di depan wajahmu, aku sungguh-sungguh. Ingat itu" dan pergi meninggalkan Lu Han.

Halte bus itu sepi dan Lu Han melihat sebuah Telepon Umum di sampingnya. Ia melihat jam tangannya, sudah pukul 6.59 malam.

Saat pukul 7 malam, Minseok sudah bersiap-siap di depan cermin untuk memastikan penampilannya. Ia baru saja mencuci rambutnya dan berbau segar seperti strawberry. Minseok kembali meratakan lipstik di bibirnya, bibirnya sangat merah, sangat-sangat merah (Well, salahkan saja bibirnya yang merah alami). Setelah memastikan semuanya aman, Minseok mengambil tasnya dan mengunci pintu, ia akan pulang pukul 10 malam.

Telepon berdering.

Minseok sudah setengah jalan di tangga saat ia mendengarnya. Untuk sesaat, ia berpikir untuk kembali ke apartemennya dan mengangkat teleponnya tapi ia sudah sangat terlambat. Dan mungkin itu telepon dari adiknya Sohee, ibunya atau mungkin Yoona (Kalau dari ibunya, dia akan menelponnya nanti tapi tidak kalau dari Yoona atau Sohee).

.

". . . tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi 'beep' dan aku akan menelponmu balik" suara pesan telepon Minseok.

"Hai Minseok, ini Lu Han. Apa yang ingin ku katakan? Yang ingin ku katakan adalah aku sekarang berada di halte bus dekat rumahku dan aku baru saja bertemu dengan ibuku dan...apa yang kau lakukan malam ini? Aku punya tiket premiere film _Jurassic Park _atau kita bisa berpesta? Kamu dan aku? Maaf kalau aku mengoceh, kalau kamu disitu, angkat teleponnya. Tidak? Ok, aku baru ingat kalau kamu ada kencan hari ini kan? Well, bersenang-senanglah, hubungi aku jika orang itu menambakmu, kalau dia menembakmu...hahaha...tapi aku serius, hubungi aku secepatnya".

Lu Han tersandung batu kerikil yang diinjaknya, dia menahan nafas kemudian mengeluarkannya lalu berkata "Aku mengalami hari yang buruk, Min" dan terputus sejenak "Aku melakukan sesuatu yang sangat buruk" Lu Han ingin memutuskan teleponnya, tapi ia tidak mau. Ia ingin melihat Minseok, tapi Minseok sedang kencan. Lu Han berusaha tersenyum "Aku akan menelponmu lagi besok, aku ingin tau semuanya! Kamu pasti patah hati" Lu Han menutup teleponnya 'patah hati' ulangnya dalam hati.

.

Kim Jongdae duduk di depan Minseok dengan penampilan yang menawan malam ini-Well, mungkin tidak terlalu menawan tapi cukup rapi untuk bisa makan malam di sebuah restoran yang cukup mewah. Mereka sudah dua kali berkencan dalam 3 bulan ini dan Minseok yakin malam ini Jongdae akan menyatakan perasaannya-dilihat dari anggur mahal yang di pesan Jongdae, musik yang mengiringi dan setangkai mawar yang diberikannya.

Minseok tidak tau apa yang dirasakannya terhadap Jongdae tapi ia merasa Jongdae pria yang baik dan bisa di beri kesempatan untuk kencan kedua.

"Minseok " Jongdae mulai basa-basi yang selalu di dengar Minseok setiap berkencan "Hari ini, kamu sangat cantik seperti biasa".

Minseok membiarkan Jongdae berbicara tanpa mengintrupsinya, dia tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Minseok, aku memang bukan pria yang sempurna atau pria yang kamu inginkan. Aku juga tidak tampan seperti temanmu Lu Han-".

Mendengar nama Lu Han, Minseok segera memotong kata-kata Jongdae "Aku mau".

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang aku mau, aku mau jadi pacarmu" Minseok kemudian memberikan tangannya pada Jongdae dan tersenyum padanya. Jongdae mengambil tangan Minseok dan balas tersenyum padanya.

Mungkin ini saatnya bagi Minseok untuk mulai melupakan cintanya pada Lu Han-well mungkin tidak- dan memulai kehidupan cintanya yang baru. Mungkin ia tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai seseorang melebihi cintannya pada Lu Han, tapi mungkin ia bisa menemukan kebahagiaan bersama orang lain.

.

.

.

PS : hahaha...kehidupan berputar, sekarang giliran Luhan yang dinistakan...wkwkwk...Oh, ya Baekki ma Yeolli hanya bintang tamu, jd jangan ngarep mereka muncul lagi. Tp si Kris bakal muncul lagi, tapi nanti...nanti bangettttt...dan untuk 8 hari di pulau Jeju...wkwkwk...tidak terjadi apa-apa...maaf mengecewakan kalian...hahaha...Luhan suka tp g' prnh nyatain perasaannya? Itu karena Luhan kekanak-kanakan, pengecut dan besoknya pst dia udah lupa ma perasaannya, pokoknya dia labil dan g' jelas...wkwkwk...tp nnti dia bakalan sadar kok...wkwkwk...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**15 Juli 1995**

Kim Minseok tidur dengan baik selama delapan jam, kemudian bangun tidur pukul 6:30 pagi dan minum segelas air -250ml pertama dari 1,5 liter konsumsi airnya dalam sehari-didalam gelas yang matching dengan cerek air yang ia letakkan di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Minseok kemudian turun dari tempat tidurnya sambil membawa gelasnya, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi melewati Yoona yang sedang duduk di lantai sambil menelpon, kabel telepon melingkar di lehernya, segelas anggur dan biskuit yang berserakan di lantai. Tanpa bicara Minseok mengambil sebuah piring kecil dari dalam rak piring dan meletakkannya di depan Yoona- yang langsung menaruh biskuitnya dalam piring itu-dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Minseok membuka pintu kamar mandi "Ooops!" dan menutupnya cepat, tapi tidak cukup cepat karena ia sempat melihat Jongdae sedang buang air di toiletnya.

"Apa yang ia lakukan disini?" tanya Minseok pada Yoona yang masih asyik menelpon.

Yoona sejenak berhenti berbicara di telepon dan menutup gagang teleponnya "Dia datang menjemputmu, tapi tiba-tiba perutnya sakit dan ingin buang air" dan kembali dengan teleponnya.

Setelah Jongdae selesai dengan urusannya-dan memilih menunggu Minseok di ruang tamu dengan wajah yang merah, Minseok segera mandi dan bersiap-siap. Mereka kemudian berangkat bersama dengan menggunakan sepeda masing-masing.

"Apa kamu semangat hari ini?" tanya Jongdae

Mereka tidak menaiki sepeda mereka tapi lebih memilih mendorong sepeda mereka sambil menikmati udara pagi di bulan Juli ini.

"Ya, semangat sekaligus gugup".

"Aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja" ujar Jongdae sambil tersenyum.

Minseok balik menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Pagi, Minseok-saem" sekumpulan gadis yang memakai seragam sekolah berlari mendahului mereka, salah seorang dari mereka berteriak "Apakah itu pacarmu, Saem? Cieeeeeeeee..." dan mereka berlari sambil cekikikan.

Minseok hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, memaklumi tingkah laku anak jaman sekarang.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti malam, Minseok" Jongdae kemudian mencium Minseok singkat "Aku mencintaimu".

"Ya, aku juga " balas Minseok dan tersenyum pada Jongdae yang sudah berbalik dan mengayuh sepedanya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat penting untuk Kim Minseok, hari yang bersejarah baginya. Malam ini adalah malam perdana pertunjukkan sekolah yang di produksi olehnya dan kemungkinan terjadi hal yang buruk tidak bisa dielakkan.

Hari ini juga adalah hari yang penting untuk Lu Han. Ia berbaring di atas kasurnya yang basah karena keringat, matanya terbuka lebar dan ia membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk. Malam ini, ia akan muncul dengan program baru yang lebih besar, siaran langsung dengan durasi yang lebih panjang. Ia yakin kalau semua ini terjadi karena bakatnya tapi ia juga tidak yakin bakat apa yang ia punya.

Lu Han bangkit dari tidurnya dan menekan tombol pesan di teleponnya yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

Mesin teleponnya berbunyi "Oh, Ok. Hai, Ini aku" dan Lu Han merasa kelegahan saat mendengar suara familiar dari seorang Kim Minseok. Lu Han ingin mengangkat teleponnya tapi ia teringat kalau mereka sedang bertengkar dan ia sedang kesal dengan Minseok.

"Maaf, aku menelponmu sepagi ini, tapi salah satu dari kita bekerja di pagi hari. Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau malam ini semoga, semoga kamu beruntung. Kamu akan baik-baik saja, bahkan akan sangat luar biasa. Pakailah sesuatu yang bagus dan jangan berbicara didepan kamera dengan suara aneh. Aku tau kamu kesal denganku karena tidak datang ke studiomu menonton dan memberikan yel-yel semangat seperti orang bodoh-".

Lu Han turun dari tempat tidurnya, telanjang, menatap mesin itu dan menimang-nimang untuk mengangkat telepon Minseok.

"-Aku tidak tau kapan aku pulang, kamu tau sendiri bagaimana ricuhnya pertunjukan sekolah. Aku akan menelponmu nanti. Good luck, Han. Banyak cinta untukmu dan ngomong-ngomong kamu harus mengganti pesan mesin penjawabmu".

Dan Minseok menutup teleponnya. Lu Han ingin menelpon balik, tapi ia kembali teringat kalau sekarang ia sedang kesal dan merajuk pada Minseok. Mereka bertengkar lagi. Minseok pikir kalau ia tidak menyukai pacarnya dan walaupun ia menyangkal, ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa tidak sukanya pada pacar Minseok.

Ia sudah mencoba, benar-benar mencoba menyukai kekasih Minseok. Mereka bertiga pernah makan di restoran murah, nonton bioskop dan makan tokkbuggi sambil minum Soju di kedai pinggir jalan. Ia menatap mata Minseok dan memaksakan senyumnya saat Jongdae mencium leher Minseok, ia pernah duduk bersama mereka di ruang tamu apartemen Minseok sambil bermain Domino-antara Lu Han vs Jongdae-dan Minseok bilang kalau ia seperti bermain boxing dengan Jongdae. Ia juga pernah menonton acara stand-up komedi Jongdae yang diadakan setiap Kamis malam di sebuah teater lokal dan Minseok harus selalu menyikut rusuknya setiap 2 kali dalam 5 menit untuk membuatnya pura-pura tertawa.

Tapi walaupun ia sudah mencoba bersikap baik dan sopan, rupanya Jongdae juga tidak menyukainya. Jongdae selalu mengambil kesempatan dengan menyatakan secara tidak langsung kalau ia sangat palsu, karena dia adalah orang yang selalu dilihat masyarakat, angkuh dan mengatainya seseorang yang gagal hanya karena dia lebih memilih naik taxi daripada bus, club daripada kedai Soju, restoran daripada jajanan kaki lima. Dan yang lebih parahnya Minseok selalu mengiyakan perkataan Jongdae tentang gaya hidupnya.

Tidakkah mereka menghargai bagaimana susahnya tetap terlihat sopan, menarik, tampan dan tetap menegakkan kepalamu setelah semua yang terjadi dalam hidupmu? Jika ia ingin membayar makan malam mereka atau menawarkan untuk membayar taxi daripada harus naik bus, Jongdae akan berbisik di telinga Minseok dan Minseok hanya menganggukkan kepalanya seakan-akan ia telah menghina mereka berdua. Kenapa orang-orang tidak dapat melihat kedermawanannya? Ia hanya ingin bersikap baik, tapi orang seperti Jongdae menyalahartikan sikapnya dan menganggap ia menghinanya 'Dasar, kampungan!' ucapnya suatu malam dan mulai saat itu, jika ia ingin bertemu Minseok, Ia hanya ingin bertemu Minseok sendirian tanpa kekasihnya yang kolot.

Sangat tidak rasional, sangat tidak beralasan, ia menjadi-apa? Cemburu? Tidak, tidak cemburu, mungkin marah. Ia selalu mengharapkan Minseok selalu ada untuknya, seseorang yang dapat ia hubungi setiap saat dalam keadaan darurat. Sejak kematian ibunya tahun lalu, ia menjadi lebih membutuhkan Minseok dan di saat yang sama, ia merasa Minseok sudah tidak terlalu membutuhkannya lagi. Dulu Minseok langsung menelponnya balik jika ia menghubungi Minseok, sekarang 'Aku sedang keluar bersama Jongdae', kemana mereka pergi? Apa yang mereka lakukan? Membeli perabotan rumah? Nonton film? Jongdae bahkan sudah bertemu orang tua Minseok. Minseok mengatakan kalau orangtuanya menyukai Jongdae. Kenapa Lu Han tidak pernah bertemu orangtua Minseok? Akankah mereka lebih menyukai Lu Han?.

Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, Minseok lebih menikmati kemandiriannya, Minseok sudah tidak bergantung padanya, sekarang Minseok sudah tidak pernah mengelu lagi padanya. Minseok bahkan pernah mengatakan 'Kamu tidak bisa mengharapkan seseorang membangun hidupnya disekitarmu, Lu Han' dan Lu Han memutar bola matanya, apa yang Minseok maksud? Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dan sekarang mereka berdebat lagi hanya karena Minseok tidak mau datang ke studio Lu Han menyaksikan acaranya.

"Apa yang kamu inginkan dariku, membatalkan pertunjukanku! Hanya karena kamu muncul di tv?"

"Bisakah kamu datang sesudahnya?".

"Tidak bisa, Han. Tempatnya sangat jauh".

"Aku akan mengirim mobil untuk menjemputmu!".

"Tapi sesudah pertunjukan, aku ada pertemuan dengan orangtua murid untuk membahas-"

"Kenapa kamu harus melakukan itu?"

"Karena aku seorang guru, itu pekerjaanku, Han!" dan Lu Han membanting teleponnya.

Lu Han tau kalau ia bersikap kasar, tapi akan sangat membantu jika ia bisa melihat Minseok diantara penonton. Lu Han merasa menjadi orang yang lebih baik jika Minseok berada disekelilingnya dan bukankah itu arti seorang teman? Untuk membuatmu semangat dan membuatmu menjadi yang terbaik? Minseok adalah jimatnya, keberuntungannya dan sekarang Minseok tidak ada disini bersamanya dan ibunya juga tidak ada, lalu ia harus bersama siapa?.

.

"Nah, sekarang kamu siap dan tampan, good luck" ujar seorang penata rias setelah merias wajah Lu Han.

Penata rias itu kemudian meninggalkan Lu Han sendiri di dalam kamar riasnya. Dan saat Lu Han merasa yakin kalau ia sendiri, ia lalu mengeluarkan sebotol vodka, menuangkannya ke dalam gelas, meminumnya dan kembali memastikan penampilannya didepan cermin. Kemeja berwarna merah terang dengan jaket kulit hitam dengan sepatu hitam yang mengkilap, rambutnya di potong pendek tapi di tata dengan model belah tengah. Tiba-tiba saja Lu Han merasa tua, lelah dan sedih tapi Lu Han meyakinkan dirinya kalau semua akan baik-baik saja, Minseok dan ayahnya di rumah sedang menyaksikannya dan ia bukan saja seorang presenter, tapi juga seorang penghibur.

.

Tepuk tangan! Tepuk tangan! Tepuk tangan yang meriah seperti sebuah pertunjukan besar, orkes musik atau pertandingan bola tapi kenyataannya ini hanya pertunjukan drama sekolah dan hal itu sangat mengharukan Minseok. Penonton memberinya tepukan pemberi semangat di pundaknya, Jongdae memeluknya, seorang murid memberinya bunga dan menariknya ke atas panggung. Minseok membungkuk dalam kepada penonton dan melihat wajah-wajah penonton yang memberinya tepuk tangan, tak terasa air matanya jatuh mengalir. Ini seperti kau mengadakan konser tunggal dengan tur keliling dunia dan ini adalah hari terakhir dari tur duniamu, semua orang mendukungmu, semua orang mencintaimu dan Minseok ingin membagi semua ini dengan Lu Han.

Setelah sesi pertemuan dengan orangtua murid dan membereskan semua peralatan Minseok menyempatkan untuk menonton rekaman acara Lu Han- Minseok meminta tolong pada Pak Shim (temannya sesama guru) untuk merekamkan acara Lu Han.

Empat puluh lima menit kemudian, Minseok mengerutkan dahinya dan mencoba memahami apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Minseok tidak terlalu tau tentang pertelevisian, tapi ia cukup yakin kalau Lu Han tidak terlalu bersinar malam ini. Lu Han kelihatan gemetar, bahkan terlihat ketakutan. Berbicara yang pendek, melihat ke kamera yang salah, Lu Han kelihatan amatiran, tidak layak tampil dan sepertinya bintang tamunya-sekumpulan boyband-juga merasakan kegugupan Lu Han, dilihat dari cara mereka menjawab pertanyaan Lu Han yang penuh sarkastik dan ejekan. Penonton di studio juga mendelik pada Lu Han-sekumpulan remaja yang tidak suka cara Lu Han mewawancarai idola mereka. Mungkin Lu Han...mabuk? Minseok tidak tau mengenai tv, tapi sepertinya Lu Han gagal menampilkan yang terbaik malam ini.

Minseok mematikan tv dan menutup wajahnya, ada rasa sesak di dadanya karena tidak bisa menemani Lu Han malam ini. Ia kemudian membereskan semua barang-barangnya dan beranjak pulang bersama Jongdae.

Saat Minseok sampai di depan apartemennya, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah mengangkat teleponnya. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan Jongdae yang berdiri didepan pintu-mungkin menunggu ciuman selamat malam dari Minseok.

"Bye, Minseok". Minseok akhirnya memutar kepalanya, mengangkat tangannya dan tersenyum "Bye, Jongdae" dan Jongdae pun pergi dengan kecewa.

Minseok memutar tombol teleponnya, ia harus berpura-pura seakan-akan belum melihat acara Lu Han.

"Jadi..kamu mau ngomong apa?" jawab suara Lu Han di mesin penjawab telepon.

Minseok mencoba berakting ceria "Hei kamu! Hiya! Aku tau sekarang kamu sedang berpesta, jadi aku hanya mau bilang...pertama, terima kasih untuk karangan bunganya, sangat cantik! Kamu tidak perlu repot-repot...aku mau bilang, Selamat! Kerja yang bagus! Kamu fantastik, kamu rileks dan lucu dan acaranya benar-benar, sangat-sangat hebat" Minseok berhenti sejenak setelah menyadari kalau kata-katanya sangat dibuat-buat, ia lalu melanjutkan "Tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan pakaianmu...hahaha...tapi Lu Han, diluar semua itu, kamu mengagumkan. Aku sangat bangga padamu, Han" Minseok ingin bercerita tentang pertunjukannya, tapi ia pikir ini bukanlah saat yang tepat "Kalau begitu, sudah dulu yah. Terima kasih untuk Mawarnya. Besok kita bicara lagi, ah, bukankah kita akan makan malam Rabu depan? Dan kerja yang bagus, aku serius. Kamu sangat bagus. Daaa".

.

Lu Han duduk di bar sendiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya, orang-orang menepuk pundaknya memberi semangat. Tapi semuanya terasa singkat, ucapan yang tidak mendalam dan Lu Han tidak peduli. Ia sudah melakukan tugasnya, walaupun ia tau hasilnya tidak terlalu baik.

"Hello" ujar Park Suki. Park Suki adalah pembawa acara dan juga pendamping Lu Han di acara barunya. Park Suki adalah golden girl di dunia pertelevisian saat ini, dengan wajah cantik, tubuh yang tinggi, sifat yang dicintai semua orang dan suara yang melengking saat membawakan suatu acara membuatnya mendapat gelar 'National Girl' "Hei lihat dirimu, tidak semangat dan muram"

"Hei, Suki".

"Jadi! Semua berjalan lancar!"

Lu Han tidak merasa yakin tapi dia tetap memukulkan gelasnya dengan gelas Suki "Aku minta maaf tentang itu...aku sedikit mabuk".

"Ya, aku bisa lihat itu".

"Aku hanya ingin rileks, itu hanya untuk menghilangkan kegugupanku".

"Kita akan membicarakannya nanti".

"Oke"

Suki mencondongkan dirinya ke arah Lu Han dan berbisik "Bagaimana minggu depan?"

"Minggu depan?"

"Ajak aku makan malam, di restoran yang mahal, Rabu depan".

Dahi Suki sekarang menyentuh dahi Lu Han, tangannya sudah ada di paha Lu Han, mengelusnya. Hari Rabu nanti Lu Han akan makan malam dengan Minseok, tapi ia bisa membatalkannya, Minseok tidak akan keberatan kan? Lagipula Minseok sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya, kan? "Oke, Rabu depan".

.

.

.

**15 Juli 1996**

Minseok terlonjak saat mesin pembakar roti mengeluarkan rotinya. Minseok ingin melanjutkan tulisannya tapi sepertinya konsentrasinya telah buyar.

"Jongdae...Jongdae?" teriak Minseok memanggil Jongdae.

Minseok sekarang punya apartemen baru dan tidak bersama Yoona lagi-akhirnya dia terbebas dari suara berisik Yoona. Apartemennya lebih luas dari apartemen sebelumnya dan semua peralatannya baru. Jongdae selalu datang setiap akhir pekan, menginap, memasak dan mereka akan nonton film.

Minseok menemukan Jongdae berdiri di atap, membelakangi Minseok. Minseok melihat Jongdae sedang memanggang ikan di atas tungku pembakaran dengan menggunakan kaos abu-abu yang familiar dengan celana pendek yang kedodoran. Minseok dapat melihat merek baju Jongdae 'Calvin Klein' dan berpikir jika pihak Calvin Klein pasti tidak akan suka melihat Jongdae memakai baju mereka.

"Sepertinya, ikannya sudah hangus" ujar Minseok, ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Jongdae.

"Ini tidak hangus, ini renyah".

"Aku bilang hangus, kamu bilang renyah".

'_Ayo kita putus' _benak Minseok.

Mereka terdiam.

Jongdae kemudian berbicara "Jadi, kemana si Alpha Boy akan membawamu?" ujarnya tanpa melihat Minseok.

"Soho, aku tidak tau. Entahlah" kenyataannya Minseok memang tidak tau, tapi sepertinya ia akan dibawah ke restoran yang mahal, mewah, dengan makanan yang enak "Jongdae, jika kamu tidak ingin aku pergi-".

"Tidak pergilah, bersenang-senanglah-"

"Atau jika kamu ingin ikut bersama kami?-".

"Apa, Lu Han dan Minseok dan aku? Aku pikir tidak".

"Kehadiranmu tidak akan menggangu"

"Kalian berdua mengolok-olokku dan membicarakan tentang diriku semalaman-".

"Kami tidak melakukannya!".

"Kamu melakukannya saat terakhir kita makan malam bersama Lu Han".

"Itu sudah lama terjadi dan aku minta maaf Jongdae".

Jongdae menghela nafas "Pergilah, lagipula Lu Han selalu mengacuhkanku dan menganggapku tidak ada. Aku lebih baik menunggumu dirumah".

Minseok kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Minseok"

Minseok berbalik "Yah?".

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan sore ini?".

"Maksudmu?"

"Mungkin kita bisa...kamu tau, menghabiskan sore kita di tempat tidur-".

Minseok hanya menatap Jongdae kosong, didalam pikirannya Minseok terus meyakinkan dirinya 'Aku mencintai orang ini' pikirnya 'Tapi aku juga tidak mencintainya, aku mencoba, berusaha mencoba mencintainya tapi tidak bisa. Aku membangun hidupku dengan pria yang tidak kucintai dan aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa'.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya bercanda" ujar Jongdae setelah tidak melihat respon dari Minseok yang menatapnya kosong.

.

.

.

Malam ini malam yang spesial, dan Minseok sudah menyiapkan dirinya dengan berendam di bak mandi, menyikat giginya sampai gusinya berdarah karena terlalu lama menyikat gigi, menyemprot parfum yang banyak ke tubuhnya dan memilih gaun yang tidak menunjukkan kalau ia seorang guru. Malam ini, Minseok ingin tampil cantik dan berbeda didepan Lu Han.

Beberapa hari yang lalu saat Minseok sedang mengajar, ia di kejutkan dengan Lu Han yang tiba-tiba saja menelpon ke sekolah. Minseok mengangkat telepon yang berada di ruang guru dengan jantung yang berdegub kencang dan saat Lu Han mengatakan akan membawa Minseok makan malam ke sebuah restoran, ia hampir saja melompat kegirangan jika saja ia tidak mendengar Lu Han yang kembali berbicara dan mengatakan kalau mereka akan makan malam bersama Suki-kekasih Lu Han

Minseok melihat jam tangannya-masih banyak waktu-dan untuk membunuh waktu ia menyalakan tv. Sebuah siaran televisi sedang menyiarkan acara 'Binatang Peliharaan Berbakat se-Korea Selatan' di pandu oleh Park Suki yang sekarang sedang berdiri sambil memperkenalkan anjing yang sedang bermain drum. Kepala anjing itu tiba-tiba saja tersangkut didalam gendang (dan Minseok tidak tau bagaimana cara anjing itu tersangkut) bukannya menolong anjing itu, Suki malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seakan-akan anjing itu sengaja melakukannya. Minseok tiba-tiba saja ingin menelpon Lu Han, mencari alasan untuk membatalkan makan malam mereka dan tidur.

Ini bukan karena pacar Lu Han yang terlalu cerewet dan banyak tingkah. Kenyataannya Min dan Han sudah tidak sejalan sekarang. Bukan sekali tapi sudah berkali-kali, Lu Han membatalkan pertemuan mereka di menit-menit terakhir dan saat mereka bertemu, Lu Han tampak tidak nyaman dan terganggu oleh sesuatu. Mereka berbicara seperti orang asing, dengan suara yang aneh, mereka tidak lagi bercanda dan tertawa, sebagai gantinya mereka saling mencemooh dengan nada meremehkan dan menghina. Persahabatan mereka seperti bunga layu dan Minseok bersikeras menyiraminya dengan air. Kenapa tidak membiarkannya mati? Apakah sangat sulit mengharapkan persahabatan yang berlangsung untuk selamanya? Minseok punya banyak teman ; teman kampus, teman sekolah. Tapi siapa lagi yang bisa ia mintai pendapat tentang kehidupannya bersama Jongdae? pria yang tidak pernah ia cintai.

Minseok berdiri di depan restoran tempat ia dan Lu Han akan malam malam. Minseok melihat Lu Han dari seberang jalan, ia kemudian melambaikan tangan dengan gembira pada Lu Han. Lu Han tetap terlihat tampan memakai jas, wajahnya bersinar saat melihat Minseok. Minseok merasakan kembali kasih sayang yang ia rasakan untuk Lu Han dan harapan untuk memperbaiki persahabatan mereka.

"Wow, kamu sangat memukau" ujar Lu Han.

Minseok terkejut saat dengan tiba-tiba Lu Han memeluknya dan menciumnya. Lu Han kemudian memegang bahu Minseok dan memutar tubuhnya "Kamu sangat cantik, lihat dressmu. Apakah ini baju lama? Atau orang-orang menyebutnya vintage".

Minseok tersenyum "Bukan, ini dress baru".

"Benarkah?"

Minseok mengangguk masih tersenyum.

"Kamu terlihat luar biasa, dan sepatumu juga bagus".

"Terima kasih, kamu juga tidak terlalu buruk"

"Kita sudah terlalu lama tidak bertemu, Min".

"Aku ingin kita bersenang-senang malam ini, bisakan? Kita sudah lama-" perkataan Minseok terpotong oleh bunyi dering dari ponsel Lu Han.

"Halo? Suki" dan Lu Han meninggalkannya untuk berbicara dengan kekasihnya yang menyebalkan.

Dari tempatnya berdiri Minseok dapat melihat Lu Han berbicara dengan suara yang keras di teleponnya, sesekali ia memaki teleponnya.

"Kamu seharusnya membuang benda itu" tunjuk Minseok pada ponsel Lu Han saat ia telah selesai menelpon.

"Benda ini sangat efisien, Min".

"Tapi sangat menganggu".

"Ini sudah bukan tahun 1988, Min-"

"Aku tau-"

"Enam bulan kemudian, kamu akan memiliki benda ini. Ngomong-ngomong, Suki tidak jadi datang. Kamu senang kan?".

"Bisakah kita langsung makan? Aku lapar".

"Ok" Lu Han lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Minseok. Mereka kemudian menuruni tangga dan menuju ke meja yang telah disediakan.

Restoran itu kelihatan mewah dengan interior bergaya romantis dan elegan ala tahun 1920an ; kursi dari bahan beludru, dinding yang dilapisi dengan kaca serta lampu-lampu kristal yang menempel di langit-langitnya.

"Bagaimana kabarnya King of Comedi?" tanya Lu Han saat mereka sudah duduk di meja mereka.

"Jongdae baik-baik saja".

"Bagaimana apartemen barumu?".

"Oh, apartemen baruku sangat luas, Han. Aku punya perabotan baru, kulkas, microwave, pemanggang roti, bahkan aku punya tv. Apartemen itu mempunyai atap yang bisa dipakai untuk barbequean, kamu harus main ke rumahku, aku-" Minseok berhenti saat menyadari Lu Han tidak memperhatikannya tapi malah sibuk memperhatikan seorang pelayan yang berlenggok di depannya.

"Lu Han...Lu Han!".

"Oh...yah?"

"Bagaimana kabar Suki?".

"Oh, dia fantastik, menawan. Dia sangat mengerti tentang dunia hiburan dan dia sangat paham bagaimana rasanya...kamu tau, terkenal".

"Ya, setiap aku melihatnya di televisi ia selalu menggunakan baju pink dengan suaranya yang melengking, aku pikir dia memang luar biasa".

"Ya, tentu saja. Well, aku senang kamu datang. Aku ingin menceritakan semuanya padamu".

"Kumohon, lakukan" ucap Minseok sarkastik, Minseok merasa kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi, mereka berbicara seperti orang asing.

"Lupakanlah, aku kebelakang dulu" Lu Han kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan Minseok yang sekali lagi kecewa dan kehilangan harapannya untuk Lu Han.

Lu Han masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, di ruangan itu terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang mengisap ganja. Mereka menawarkan pada Lu Han dan Lu Han dengan senang hati menerimanya. Setelah beberapa isapan, Lu Han merasa bebannya sedikit terangkat. Bertemu Minseok setelah sekian lama membuatnya tegang. Ia mencintai Minseok, tapi kadang Minseok membuatnya merasa gagal, merasa tidak berguna. Dan tatapan Minseok, tatapannya selalu menghakiminya, seakan-akan ia membunuh seseorang. Kenapa Minseok tidak pernah berubah? Kenapa Minseok tidak bisa lebih santai dengan kehidupan? Minseok terlalu ideologis, memandang sesuatu dengan pikiran sempit.

Dan lelucon Minseok, kenapa selalu pas dengan dirinya, mengingatkannya dengan kegagalannya sebagai manusia. Apa Minseok sengaja? Minseok terlalu terpengaruh dengan kekasih pelawaknya. Kenapa Minseok tidak bisa bersikap elegan, percaya diri seperti Suki. Dan kelas, Minseok tidak punya kelas! Ia mengajaknya ke restoran mahal dan mewah. Tapi Minseok datang menggunakan baju yang terlihat kampungan dan tertutup, bahkan pelayan yang ada di restoran itu lebih modis dan seksi dibandingkan Minseok, ia sudah hampir berumur tiga puluh tapi kenapa Minseok tidak pernah merubah dirinya seperti yang Lu Han inginkan.

Minseok menunggu Lu Han dengan sabar, ia tidak lagi memakan Garlic Breadnya dan lebih memilih memberikanya pada ikan yang berada di dalam aquarium kecil di samping mejanya. Setelah merasa bosan akhirnya ia melihat Lu Han yang keluar dari kamar mandi. Lu Han tidak langsung ke meja mereka, ia masih sempat menggoda seorang pelayan sebelum ke meja mereka.

"Wow, lihat makanan ini. Sepertinya enak...kamu baik-baik saja?".

"Mungkin gadis itu bisa bergabung dengan kita".

"Hei..Hei...ada apa ini? Aku disini ingin bertemu denganmu, ingat?"

Minseok mengangguk mencoba bersabar.

Mereka mulai makan.

"Jadi...bagaimana mengajar?".

"Baik-baik saja, Han" jawab Minseok tidak senang dan menatap Lu Han dengan tatapan marah.

"Apa?!" balas Lu Han tidak mau kalah, matanya melebar menatang Minseok.

Minseok meletakkan garpunya kehilangan selera.

"Jangan bertanya jika kamu tidak tertarik".

"Aku tertarik! Aku hanya..." Lu Han menuangkan wine kedalam gelasnya "Aku pikir kamu ingin menulis sebuah buku atau yang lain?"

"Aku menulis sebuah buku atau yang lain, tapi aku juga butuh uang untuk hidup. Lagipula aku sangat menikmati pekerjaanku sebagai guru dan aku guru yang baik, Lu Han!".

"Aku yakin kamu seorang guru yang baik! Hanya saja, well, kamu tau sebuah ungkapan 'Siapa yang bisa...'".

Minseok masih menatap Lu Han dengan tenang, tapi ada kilatan kemarahan di matanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak tau. Selesaikan kata-katamu".

"Well, 'Siapa yang bisa...dan siapa tidak bisa mengajar" ucap Lu Han sambil berseringai.

"Dan yang bisa mengajar mengatakan padamu, kamu brengsek!" teriak Minseok dan melemparkan serbet ke wajah Lu Han. Dan gelas Lu Han yang berisi wine tumpah di celananya saat Minseok mendorong mejanya dan berdiri dari duduknya, menyenggol beberapa botol, memecahkan piring dan berlari keluar dari tempat itu.

Semua orang melihat ke arahnya tapi Minseok tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin keluar dari tempat itu. 'Jangan menangis, kamu jangan menangis' Minseok memerintahkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis. Tapi walaupun ia bersumpah untuk tidak menangis, tapi Minseok merasa sangat terhina, air matanya mengalir dengan sendirinya. Ia berbalik dan melihat Lu Han mengejarnya.

"Min, Minseok...Aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf. Apapun yang membuatmu marah, Aku minta maaf!"

Minseok berbalik pada Lu Han, tatapannya menyalah menahan marah "Apa? Kamu tidak tau apa yang membuatku marah?"

"Tidak! Kembalilah ke meja kita dan kamu bisa memberitahuku!" tapi Minseok tetap berjalan kedepan, mendorong pintu restoran itu dengan keras membuat pintu itu menabrak lutut Lu Han dengan keras "Ini sangat bodoh, Minseok. Kita berdua sedikit mabuk, itu saja-".

"Tidak, kamu yang mabuk! kamu selalu mabuk setiap aku melihatmu. Apa kamu sadar kalau aku tidak pernah melihatmu tidak mabuk, selama berapa tahun, tiga tahun? Aku sudah lupa bagaimana dirimu yang tidak mabuk, kamu terlalu sibuk membuat dirimu menjadi membosankan atau kamu terlalu sibuk dengan teman-teman barumu atau setiap 10 menit kamu ke kamar mandi-aku tidak tau kamu terkena disentri atau terlalu banyak minum coke, tapi hal itu sangat tidak sopan dan semua sikapmu membuatku muak!"

Lu Han tidak berbicara, ia hanya mengikuti Minseok dari belakang dan mendengarkan Minseok terisak.

"Bahkan saat kau berbicara padaku, kamu selalu melihat ke belakang pundakku, kamu tidak lagi menatap mataku, seakan-akan kamu lebih memilih bersama dengan orang lain daripada aku...".

"Itu tidak benar!"

"Itu benar, Lu Han! terimalah kenyataan, kamu seorang prensenter tv, Han. Kamu bukanlah penemu penisilin, itu hanya tv. Tv yang membuatmu seperti itu!"

Mereka sekarang sudah berada di sebuah jalan yang sepi, di persimpangan. Beberapa orang yang lalu lalang melihat kearah mereka.

"Aku pikir kita akan bersenang-senang, Min..."

Minseok berbalik dan melihat Lu Han "Kenapa kamu seperti ini Lu Han?"

"Apa? Aku memang seperti ini".

Minseok semakin terisak "Tidak, kamu tidak seperti ini. Ini bukan kamu. Kamu sangat buruk jika seperti ini, kamu menjijikan, Lu Han. Kamu memang menjengkelkan dan angkuh tapi kamu juga menyenangkan dan baik hati, kamu lebih mementingkan orang lain dibandingkan dirimu sendiri. Tapi sekarang, kamu kehilangan kontrol dengan minuman dan obat-obatan-".

"Kadang-kadang aku memang terbawa arus. Jika saja kamu tidak terlalu ...menghakimiku setiap saat-".

"Aku? Aku tidak pernah menghakimimu? Aku mencoba, aku hanya..." Minseok terhenti sejenak, mencoba mengatur nafasnya, air matanya masih mengalir bahkan lebih deras " Aku tau apa yang telah kau lewati beberapa tahun ini dan aku mencoba mengerti, sungguh. Yang terjadi dengan ibumu dan semuanya, tapi...tapi ada banyak hal yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu...tentang, bagaimana aku terjebak dengan pria yang sama sekali tidak aku cintai dan jika aku tidak bisa berbicara denganmu tentang semua hal, lalu apa artinya dirimu? Apa artinya kita?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku pikir kita menjadi asing. Tidak! kamu yang asing, kamu pikir aku tidak keren, kampungan, kusam-"

"Aku tidak berpikir kamu kusam-".

"Mungkin...mungkin ini saatnya untuk ucapkan selamat tinggal".

"Kamu seperti membuangku!".

"Iya, memang, kamu bukan lagi orang yang ku kenal. Kamu bukan lagi temanku" Minseok berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Lu Han.

"Ayolah, Min...Aku minta maaf " teriaknya "Minseok, kumohon".

Minseok berhenti berjalan dan berbalik, ia kemudian berjalan kembali ke arah Lu Han dan memeluknya. Ada rasa lega di hati Lu Han saat Minseok memeluknya, tapi kenapa ia merasa khawatir.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu Han, aku sangat mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu" Lu Han tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya, berharap Minseok memaafkannya dan mau kembali padanya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Minseok menarik dirinya dari Lu Han dan melepaskan pelukannya "Tapi aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi" Minseok menatap Lu Han, matanya bengkak dan penuh airmata "Maafkan, aku" dan berlari meninggalkan Lu Han tanpa berbalik sedikitpun.

Lu Han menatap kepergian Minseok, entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit. Ia merasa tidak akan melihat Minseok lagi.

"Minseok..." ucapnya dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak ibunya meninggal, Lu Han menangis.

.

Minseok lelah, hatinya sakit dan matanya bengkak. Satu-satunya yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini adalah berbaring di ranjangnya yang empuk dan menangis sampai pagi.

Minseok membuka pintu apartemennya dan terlonjak saat melihat sosok Jongdae yang duduk di depan tv.

"Aku ingin sendiri, Jongdae. Pulanglah".

"Apa? Apa kamu bersenang-senang? Apa kamu sudah menyatakan perasaanmu, apakah kalian bersatu?" Jongdae kemudian mengangkat buku yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

Minseok membelalakkan matanya "Beraninya kau membaca Diaryku!" teriak Minseok dan Jongdae terkejut, Minseok tidak pernah sekalipun berteriak atau membesarkan suaranya.

"Jadi semua itu benar, kalau kau tidak pernah mencintaiku. Kalau yang kamu cintai hanyalah temanmu Lu Han?".

"Kembalikan Diaryku, kembalikan!"

"Jawab aku Minseok!".

"Untuk apa aku menjawabmu, kamu sudah tau semuanya. Sekarang pergi!".

"Minseok-"

"Aku bilang PERGI!".

"Baiklah" Jongdae kemudian meletakkan buku itu diatas meja dan berjalan ke arah pintu "Selamat tinggal, Minseok" ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu.

Minseok terjatuh di lantai dan meraung. Baru saja ia meninggalkan orang yang paling ia cintai dan kini orang yang paling mencintainya, juga meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Ps : apa-apaan ini...wkwkwk...aku mau ngaku, ff ini sebenarnya ...angst...hahahaha...tapi angst level 2 sih, biasa aja...wkwkwk...dan chapter depan akan semakin angst (atau malah tidak?)...hahaha...maaf, membuat kalian terjebak...wkwkwk...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**15 Juli 2000**

**4 tahun kemudian...**

_Tuan dan Nyonya Im mengundang Kim Minseok dan pasangan untuk menghadiri pernikahan putri kami Im Yoona dan Lee Seung Gi._

Di jalur bebas hambatan Kim Minseok duduk di dalam mobil barunya (mobil baru pertamanya, sebuah mobil Fiat Panda) , menatap undangannya dan tau dengan pasti kalau di pesta nanti akan banyak tamu undangan menggunakan Hanbok dan para Ahjusshi yang memegang cerutu mereka.

'_Kim Minseok dan pasangan' _Minseok mendengus saat membacanya.

Minseok bukanlah pengemudi yang baik, ia seorang pengemudi yang mengejutkan, sembrono dan keras kepala. 50 mil perjalanannya, Minseok mengemudi menggunakan kacamata diatas kontak lensnya dan mengundang perhatian dan tatapan marah dari orang-orang yang di lewatinya seakan Minseok adalah alien yang mengendarai mobil. Minseok sendiri merasa tekanan darahnya naik saat adrenalinnya meningkat dan jantungnya memompa darah dengan kuat selama perjalanan itu.

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan Minseok baru menghembuskan nafas lega, ia mengambil tas tangannya dan mengecek make-upnya di kaca mencoba menenangkan dirinya dari efek balapan mobil yang baru saja ia lakukan. Lipstiknya terlalu merah dan menggoda dari biasanya dan bedak di wajahnya sekarang terlihat mengkilat dan menggelikan, tapi Minseok tidak peduli 'Kenapa, bukankah aku selalu terlihat seperti anak kecil yang mencoba make-up ibunya?' pikir Minseok saat melihat wajahnya. Rambutnya di potong pendek sebahu sehari sebelumnya, model berlapis dengan bagian bawah sedikit tergulung.

Dengan frustasi, Minseok menarik keras ujung dressnya. Minseok menggunakan dress sutra model Shanghai berwarna biru dengan motif bunga Sakura dan memiliki belahan di kedua sisinya yang membuat Minseok terlihat seperti pelayan di restoran Golden Dragon. Kombinasi dari bajunya yang berbahan sutra dengan udara panas bulan Juli membuat Minseok mengeluarkan keringat berlebih seperti di sauna. Minseok mengangkat lengannya di kepala dan melihat ketiaknya yang basah, ia jadi berpikir untuk pulang dan mengganti bajunya atau pulang saja ke rumah dan mengerjakan bukunya yang belum selesai. Tapi setelah berpikir sejenak, Minseok akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal, well, Im Yoona adalah salah satu sahabatnya, yah walaupun Yoona belum mengembalikan uang 500ribu Won yang ia pinjam dari Minseok atau novel-novel yang ia pinjam.

Lagipula, teman-teman lama akan hadir. Seperti Park Chorong, Dongwoo, si kembar Choi, si cantik Seohyun, si seksi Jongin, Zhang Yixing yang baik hati, si manis Haekyeon, Wu Yifan si milioner sandwich. Lu Han akan hadir. Lu Han dan kekasihnya.

Dan disaat yang bersamaan, saat Minseok masih duduk di kursi kemudi sambil mengipas-ngipaskan ketiaknya ke AC dan bertanya-tanya apa yang harus ia lakukan, disaat itu juga Lu Han datang tanpa ada yang melihat ke acara itu bersama Kim Junmyeon.

Kim Junmyeon, nama yang cantik dan jika kamu bertanya pada Lu Han, seperti apa dia maka Lu Han akan menggelengkan kepala dan meniupkan udara melalui mulutnya dan berkata Junmyeon sangat luar biasa, luar biasa...amazing! tentu saja dia cantik, tapi berbeda dengan pacar-pacar Lu Han yang lainnya – tidak cerewet dan banyak tingkah seperti Park Suki atau cantik dan trendi seperti Naomi atau Yuri atau Yeolli. Junmyeon seorang wanita yang mempunyai kecantikan yang klasik, rambut lurus yang panjang, terbelah di tengah kepalanya dan tertata rapi membingkai wajahnya yang putih, dia mengingatkan Lu Han pada lukisan yang namanya tidak bisa Lu Han ingat-seorang wanita abad pertengahan dengan bunga di kepalanya. Seperti inilah Kim Junmyeon, wanita yang terlihat sempurna bahkan saat memegang boneka unicorn, langsing, sedikit terlihat kaku dan tegang – bukan sedikit tapi selalu – dengan wajah yang tidak pernah bergerak kecuali cemberut atau kadang-kadang memutar bola matanya jika Lu Han mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh. Junmyeon adalah orang yang sempurna dan menuntut kesempurnaan.

Minseok yang menyetir dengan telanjang kaki kini harus memakai sepatunya dengan susah payah seperti saudara tiri Cinderella. Upacaranya sendiri sudah berlangsung saat ia tiba, dari arah Gereja, Minseok dapat mendengar suara nyanyian paduan suara. Minseok berjalan terpincang-pincang dari tempat parkir menuju Gereja, ia menaikkan lengannya untuk mengeringkan keringatnya seperti anak kecil yang berpura-pura menjadi sebuah pesawat, dan setelah sekali lagi ia menarik ujung dressnya, Minseok menyelipkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati melalui pintu kayu Gereja yang besar dan duduk dibagian belakang para undangan. Ini pertama kalinya Minseok melihat si pengantin pria : tipe pemain bola, tinggi, tampan dan selalu tersenyum dengan senyumnya yang aneh pada Yoona. Dan tidak biasanya, Minseok juga memperhatikan baju pengantin perempuan – Yoona memilih baju pengantin dengan model Marie Antoinette, sutra dan renda pink, rok yang berkembang seperti balon, rambut digulung tinggi. Yoona terlihat bahagia, pengantin pria terlihat bahagia dan semua undangan terlihat sangat-sangat bahagia.

Lagu demi lagu di nyanyikan sampai terasa acara ini lebih terlihat seperti konser musik dibandingkan pernikahan dan Lu Han merasa mengantuk dibuatnya. Lu Han mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan menghitung dengan jarinya, Lu Han menghitung sampai lima, lima mantan pacarnya semasa di kampus sekarang berada dalam satu ruangan. Apakah ini suatu rekor? Haruskah Lu Han menghitung si pengantin perempuan? Dan belum ada tanda-tanda Minseok, dengan Minseok maka semuanya menjadi lima dan setengah, Minseok yang ia cintai, Minseok mantan sahabatnya.

Dari tempat duduknya yang berada di belakang, Minseok melihat Lu Han menghitung dengan tangannya dan bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Lu Han, Minseok ingin tertawa tapi teringat kalau ia sedang berada di Gereja dengan pengantin yang akan mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan mereka. Minseok dapat melihat Lu Han mengenakan setelan jas dengan dasi hitam lurus model sekarang ; seperti pemuda jaman sekarang, yang ingin terlihat seperti Mafia atau gangster. Rambutnya dipotong pendek dengan jambul dan berwarna pirang-mungkin Lu Han ingin menyamarkan warna ubannya- tapi secara keseluruhan Lu Han kelihatan tampan, sangat tampan sebenarnya. Wajahnya tidak lagi pucat dan bengkak seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Saat janji pernikahan di ucapkan oleh sang pengantin, Lu Han berbalik kebelakang dan mendapati Minseok juga sedang menatapnya. Lu Han tersenyum malu-malu ke arah Minseok seperti anak kecil yang pertama kali masuk sekolah dan Minseok hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa kecil.

Setelah upacara pernikahan, mereka semua pergi ke acara resepsi yang diadakan di gedung depan Gereja. Pesta itu bertema China dengan pengantin yang memakai gaun bertema Marie Antoinette, kombinasi yang aneh menurut Minseok tapi sangat cocok dengan gaun model Shanghainya.

Cuaca mendung di pagi hari kini berubah menjadi sore yang indah. Gelas yang bertingkat diisi dengan champagne, berbagai macam canapes di hidangkan oleh pelayan dan jangan lupakan kue pengantin yang berwarna ungu dan pink menjulang tinggi. Dengan teriakan yang besar Yoona memanggil Minseok saat ia melihatnya, mereka berpelukan sebisa mungkin karena rok Yoona yang mengembang seperti balon.

"Aku sangat senang kamu datang, Min!"

"Aku juga, Yoona. Kamu terlihat sangat luar biasa".

Yoona mengibaskan kipasnya "Kamu pikir ini tidak berlebihan kan?".

"Tidak sama sekali, kamu terlihat sangat...menarik perhatian" dan mata Minseok sekali lagi melihat tahi lalat buatan yang berada diatas bibir merah Yoona 'Wow, Yoona sepertinya ingin terlihat sama seperti Marie Antoinette' pikir Minseok "Pelayanannya juga bagus" ujar Minseok cepat, membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Awwww, benarkah?" ini adalah trik lama Yoona untuk memulai suatu kata simpati dengan tambahan 'aww' seakan Minseok adalah anak kucing yang sedang terluka "Apa kamu menangis?"

"Seperti anak yang kehilangan ibunya..." jawab Minseok sarkastik.

"Awwww! Aku sangat senang kamu datang" dengan gaya yang dibuat seanggun mungkin, Yoona menepuk-nepuk pundak Minseok dengan kipasnnya "Dan aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu pacarmu".

"Well, aku juga. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak punya".

"Awwww, kamu tidak punya?".

"Tidak, tidak ada untuk sekarang ini"

"Benarkah? Kamu yakin?".

"Aku pikir, aku tau itu, Yoona"

"Awww! Maafkan aku, kalau begitu kamu harus punya! CEPAT! Serius, kekasih itu luar biasa! Tapi Suami itu lebih baik! kita harus menemukan satu untukmu!" teriak Yoona antusias dan Minseok merasa pundaknya sakit karena di pukul berkali-kali dengan kipas Yoona "Awwwww, jadi! Kamu sudah melihat Lu Han?".

"Aku sempat melihatnya".

"Apa kamu melihat pacarnya? Dia cantik yah?".

"Yah, sangat cantik".

Sepanjang acara Lu Han selalu bersama Junmyeon, mereka seakan tidak terpisah. Itu karena Junmyeon tidak mau ditinggal oleh Lu Han. Tapi pandangan Lu Han hanya tertuju ada Minseok, Minseok banyak berubah, tentunya lebih cantik dan bersinar. Rambutnya lebih tertata rapi – sepertinya Minseok memotong rambutnya di salon – dengan model terbaru dan tertata rapih di pundaknya membentuk gelombang-gelombang yang indah, wajahnya semakin cantik dengan make-upnya yang tidak terlalu tebal, tapi dengan lipstik yang tebal – membuat wajahnya yang kekanak-kanakan menjadi lebih dewasa. Minseok menggunakan gaun model Shanghai yang menurut Lu Han sangat cocok untuk Minseok yang mempunyai tubuh yang pendek tapi mempunyai kaki yang indah. Lu Han selalu merasa Minseok lebih cocok memakai gaun Shanghai dibandingkan Hanbok yang membuatnya terlihat tenggelam.

"Dia Kim Minseok" ujar Lu Han sambil menunjuk Minseok yang sedang asyik berbicara dengan si pengantin.

"Salah satu mantanmu?"

"Tidak, bukan mantan..." Lu Han berhenti sejenak dan menerawang ke depan.

"Hubungan semalam?".

"Bukan hubungan semalam, teman lama".

"Guru Bahasa Korea?"

"Dulu dia guru Bahasa Korea, sekarang seorang Penulis"

"Ahhhh...yang selalu kau ceritakan setiap saat? Cukup menarik, cantik".

"Yah, seperti itulah" Lu Han mengangkat bahunya "Tapi sekarang kami berpisah, aku sudah pernah menceritakan padamu kan?".

"Aku tidak ingat kamu pernah menceritakannya" Junmyeon melihat ke arah Lu Han dengan menyipitkan matanya "Bagaimana dengan si pengantin?".

"Yoona? Bagaimana dengannya?".

"Apa kamu pernah berhubungan sex dengan si pengantin?".

Desember 1991, di sebuah apartermen yang selalu berbau bawang. Berawal dari pijatan kaki yang lepas kontrol sementara Minseok sedang pergi membeli hiasan Natal. Lu Han ingin mengatakan itu, tapi...

"Tentu saja tidak, kamu pikir aku apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja setiap minggu kita pergi ke pernikahan dengan tamu undangannya adalah orang-orang pernah kau tiduri-"

"Itu tidak benar-".

"Itu benar".

"Hei, kamu adalah satu-satunya buatku sekarang" Lu Han kemudian menaruh tangannya di perut Joonmyeon, masih agak rata di balik gaun satin pendek warna Peach dan mencium Junmyeon.

"Aku ke kamar mandi dulu, kamu jangan kemana-mana" dan Junmyeon meninggalkan Lu Han yang mengembuskan nafasnya lega, sedari tadi merasa terkekang oleh Junmyeon.

Aliran Champagne mengalir dari gelas yang tertinggi menuju ke deretan gelas paling bawah, teman-teman lama berkumpul dan berbicara tentang seberapa banyak penghasilan mereka, berat badan mereka, berapa anak mereka dan berbagai macam hal yang biasa orang bicarakan saat reuni.

"Sandwich, itu adalah masa depan" ujar Wu Yifan, yang sekarang sukses menjadi pengusaha "Kualitas tinggi, makanan yang di sajikan dengan waktu singkat, makanan adalah rock and roll terbaru saat ini, trend masa kini, teman!"

"Aku kira komedi adalah rock and roll baru saat ini"

"Itu dulu, sekarang makanan, kamu harus mengikuti perkembangan jaman, Han!" teman asrama Lu Han saat masih kuliah dulu, Wu Yifan telah bertranformasi dan hampir tidak dikenali dari beberapa tahun lalu. Pengusaha yang makmur,dengan nama besar dan dinamis, Yifan yang awalnya berbisnis memperbaiki komputer bekas, menjual perusahaannya yang kecil dan beralih ke bisnis waralabah Sandwich yang sukses dengan keuntungan berlipat. Dan sekarang dengan setelan jas mahal dan potongan rambut yang klimis, Yifan seperti model pengusaha yang sukses dan percaya diri. Lu Han jadi bertanya-tanya apa Yifan yang sekarang di depannya adalah teman kampusnya yang selalu memakai celana jinsnya setiap hari selama tiga tahun?.

"Udang karang".

"Kenapa dengan Udang karang?"

"Di tambah roti tawar, aku serius, Udang karang dengan tambahan telur, daun selada dan kau mendapatkan sandwich yang lezat. Udang karang juga murah jika di kembangbiakkan, telur-telur mereka sangat banyak, kamu tidak akan percaya, Lobster saja kalah! Hei, kamu harus datang ke kantor dan berbincang-bincang denganku".

"Tentang Udang karang?"

"Tentang bisnis ini, Aku pikir banyak kesempatan buatmu"

Lu Han mendengus "Yifan, kamu menawarkan aku pekerjaan?".

"Tidak, Aku hanya bilang, datang dan – ".

"Aku tidak percaya, temanku sendiri menawarkanku pekerjaan".

Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya "Kamu masih seperti yang dulu Lu Han, angkuh dengan harga diri yang tinggi. Aku hanya ingin bicara tentang bisnis, lagipula aku sudah tidak pernah melihatmu lagi di Tv – ".

"Itu karena kamu tidak menonton tv kabel – " sanggah Lu Han "Aku mempunyai acara, acara di salah satu stasion tv kabel, acaranya bernama 'Sport Xtreme' dengan X" acara olahraga yang mempunyai rating yang buruk dan sebentar lagi akan di hentikan penayangannya.

"Aku melihat Kim Minseok disini" ujar Yifan tiba-tiba.

"Aku tau" mereka melihat kedepan, Minseok sedang berbicara dengan Dongwoo (musuh lama Minseok, orang yang selalu bertengkar dengan Minseok semasa kuliah) bahkan dari jauh mereka dapat melihat Minseok memaksakan tertawa dengan menggertakkan giginya.

"Aku dengar kamu dan Min putus".

"Ya kami putus".

"Tapi kamu baik-baik saja sekarang?"

"Entahlah".

"Minseok, gadis yang luar biasa".

"Yah, dia sangat hebat".

"Sekarang, ia sangat cantik".

"Iya".

"Apa kamu pernah...?".

"Tidak, hampir, sekali atau dua kali".

"Hampir?" Yifan menyesap champagnenya "Apa artinya itu?".

Lu Han tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih memperhatikan Minseok, beberapa saat kemudian Junmyeon datang dan bergabung bersama mereka. Yifan kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Junmyeon yang sepertinya sangat tertarik dengan pembicaraan Yifan.

Lu Han masih memperhatikan Minseok yang kini sudah duduk di tempatnya, dan gaunnya yang berwarna biru dengan belahan yang memperlihatkan pahanya yang putih dan mulus. Lu Han tiba-tiba saja teringat saat malam sesudah pesta kelulusan mereka, saat itu Minseok yang setengah mabuk, berbaring di ranjang di kamar kostnya, rok Minseok terangkat sampai pinggangnya, tangan di atas kepalanya dengan mata yang menggodanya. Apa yang berubah sejak itu? Tidak terlalu banyak yang berubah. Bentuk bibirnya saat tertawa, mata yang sama – bersinar dan tajam. Dan Minseok masih tertawa dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar – gusi pink dan gigi-giginya yang kecil, tangannya akan menutup mulutnya saat dia merasa tertawa terlalu lebar. Dari banyak segi, Minseok sekarang lebih menarik dibandingkan waktu ia berumur 22 tahun. Minseok tidak lagi memotong rambutnya dengan sembarangan, tidak lagi seperti kutu buku, sepatunya sangat modis dengan hak yang tinggi. Bagaimana rasanya jika ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka? Jika meja Lu Han dekat dengan meja Minseok, ia pasti langsung memperkenalkan diri dan memberi nomor telepon. Dan dari semua orang yang hadir disini, Lu Han hanya ingin bicara dengan Minseok.

Lu Han yang melihat Minseok tampak ingin pulang segera berdiri dan berbisik pada Junmyeon "Sayang, aku ke belakang dulu yah".

Lu Han menghampiri Minseok yang berdiri di belakang sekumpulan tamu yang mendengarkan Yoona bernyanyi dengan suara fals di atas panggung. Lu Han berdiri disamping Minseok dan berusaha menahan tawanya, begitupula Minseok yang menggigit bibirnya menahan tawa. Mereka saling melirik hingga Yoona sampai pada reff lagu itu dan Lu Han berbisik di telinga Minseok "Kamu mau keluar dari tempat ini?".

"Tentu saja, ya" dan mereka pergi dan cekikikan saat Yoona semakin melengkingkan suaranya yang fals.

Mereka duduk di lobi yang sepi dengan sebotol champagne menemani mereka.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Minseok "Kehilangan kekasih lama pada pria lain".

"Im Yoona bukanlah kekasih lama"

"Ehhhh, kekasih semalam, mungkin ...Oh, Lu Han..." Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya "Kapan kamu belajar?"

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kamu maksud" ujar Lu Han sambil menahan tawanya.

"Ok, mari kita lihat...Desember 1991, di apartemenku yang selalu berbau bawang".

Lu Han mengerjap "Bagaimana kamu tau itu?".

"Well, saat aku keluar membeli hiasan Natal, kalian berdua sedang memijat kaki masing-masing dengan minyak zaitun terbaik yang aku punya dan saat aku pulang, Yoona menangis dan ada jejak kaki yang berlumur minyak zaitun di meja, sofa, meja makan dan juga di dinding. Jadi, aku melakukan semacam penyelidikan forensik dan akhirnya aku menarik kesimpulan. Oh, jangan lupa, kamu meninggalkan alat kontrasepsimu di tong sampah".

"Benarkah? Aku minta maaf soal itu".

"Aku serius, Han. Apa yang terjadi, tidur dengan banyak wanita tidak membuatmu puas? Apa kau kehilangan pesonamu?".

Mereka berdua tertawa dan sekali lagi terdiam, Lu Han kembali menatap wajah Minseok seakan ia tidak pernah melihat wajah itu.

"Aku menghancurkan karirku, Aku menghancurkan kepercayaan ibuku – ".

"Itu tidak benar – ".

"Aku menghancurkan persahabatan kita" Lu Han bersandar di lengan Minseok dan menatapnya "Aku pikir, sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk memperbaiki semuanya".

"Sekarang kamu punya, siapa? Junmyeon? Dia wanita yang baik".

"Iya".

"Sangat cantik, dengan aura yang tenang".

"Kadang-kadang sedikit menakutkan dan tidak mempunyai selera humor".

"Itu sangat bagus, Aku pikir, selera humor itu sangat berlebihan" ujar Minseok "Bercanda setiap saat, sangat membosankan, seperti Jongdae. Lebih baik kamu mempunyai seseorang yang kau inginkan , seorang yang akan menggosok kakimu saat kalian bercerita bersama".

Lu Han mencoba dan gagal saat ia membayangkan Junmyeon menyentuh kakinya "Junmyeon pernah mengatakan padaku kalau dia tidak pernah tertawa karena dia tidak menyukai efek dari tertawa pada wajahnya"

Minseok tertawa rendah "Wow, tapi kau mencintainya kan?".

Lu Han terdiam sejenak "Yah, aku pikir begitu".

Dari jauh mereka dapat mendengar Yoona yang telah selesai bernyanyi dan para tamu yang bertepuk tangan, Minseok berdiri hendak masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan tapi Lu Han menahannya dan menarik sikunya.

"Tidak, tidak, kemari".

"Kita mau kemana?".

Lu Han membawa Minseok ke atap gedung itu, dari tempat itu mereka dapat melihat kota Seoul yang indah di malam ini.

"Lu.." mulut Minseok terbuka lebar saat melihat pemandangan itu.

"Ayo" Lu Han menarik tangan Minseok yang masih terpaku di depan pintu. Lu Han menuangkan champagne ke dalam gelas yang masih di pegang Minseok "Sekarang ceritakan padaku tentang kehidupanmu, kehidupan percintaanmu".

"Jangan memulainya, Han".

"Apa?"

"Simpati, aku tidak suka rasa simpati dari seseorang. Aku tidak kesepian, aku cuma sendiri"

"Yah, yah...itu tidaklah buruk".

"Itu benar". Minseok menyesap champagnenya dan mereka berjalan ke ujung pinggir atap dan berpegang di pagarnya sambil menikmati udara malam "Novelku yang kedua sekarang akan terbit".

"Min..." Lu Han terperangah dan melihatnya penuh rasa bangga.

"Ehmmm..." dan Minseok tersenyum lebar, ia kemudian meletakkan gelasnya diatas pagar dan kembali menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul.

"Kamu tau...aku juga ingin memberitaumu sesuatu" Lu Han merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku jasnya dan memberikannya pada Minseok.

Sebuah undangan berwarna Violet.

Minseok mengerjap "Ahhh, kamu akan menikah?'.

"Ya".

Beberapa saat berlalu, mungkin sekitar beberapa detik saat wajah mereka mengatakan apa yang ada di hati mereka dan tiba-tiba Minseok tersenyum lebar dan langsung memeluk Lu Han "Oh, Lu Han...itu sangat luar biasa! Selamat!".

"Kamu senang?" Lu Han semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Minseok melepaskan pelukannya "Tentu saja aku senang" dan mengambil undangan dari tangan Lu Han.

Minseok mengendus undangannya dan dapat mencium bau Lavender dari undangan itu "Hmmm...undangannya harum".

"Ya, Lavender".

"Tidak, baunya seperti bau uang" Minseok lalu berjalan dan duduk diatas sebuah mesin Air Conditioned "Wow, undangannya kelihatan mahal...dan 14 Agustus?".

"Yah, sangat mengejutkan bukan?" Lu Han terus menatap wajah Minseok, bagaimana wajah yang sangat fantastik itu berubah saat ia memberitahunya "Untuk 350 undangan, dengan perut yang membuncit".

Lu Han kembali mengisi gelas Minseok dan memberikannya pada Minseok, Minseok kemudian menyesap champagnenya mencoba memproses kata-kata Lu Han. Setelah beberapa saat, ia lalu berbisik pada Lu Han yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya "Kamu tau bagaimana cara menjadi seorang ayah?" dan mereka tertawa.

"Hahahaha...aku bercanda...sekali lagi selamat".

"Terima Kasih".

"Seorang Ayah...apakah kamu di perbolehkan menjadi seorang ayah?".

"Iya aku tau.."

"Kamu akan menjadi ayah yang hebat".

"Kamu pikir begitu?".

"Tentu saja".

Mereka kemudian kembali terdiam dan saling menatap.

"Aku merindukanmu, Han".

"Aku juga, Min...sangat merindukanmu" Lu Han menarik kepala Minseok dan mencium bibirnya.

Minseok menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Lu Han "Aku tidak akan menghilang lagi".

"Kalau kau menghilang, aku juga akan menghilang...Hm?" dan kembali mencium bibir Minseok.

"Hm" Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali mencium Lu Han "Kita sekarang kembali menjadi sahabat kan?".

"Tentu saja, kamu sahabatku yang paling berharga" Lu Han memeluk Minseok erat dan mencium keningnya.

"Han, kamu pernah berjanji tentang menikahiku saat aku berumur 40 tahun kan?...Well, aku rasa kita batalkan saja perjanjian itu".

"Tidak, aku akan tetap menikahimu?'

"Benarkah?"

"Hm! Aku akan tetap menikahimu" dan mereka berdua tertawa.

.

.

.

Ps : Hahaha...kasian Minseok...tapi gw merasa Minseok bahagia kok dan gw janji mereka akan menikah, serius!.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**15 Juli 2001**

Lu Jasmin.

Jasmin lahir pada malam hari akhir bulan Januari, bayi perempuan yang putih, mungil dan cantik. Dan didalam pikiran Lu Han, ia tau kalau ia akan mengorbankan hidupnya untuk Jasmin tapi secara bersamaan Lu Han merasa yakin kalau situasi seperti itu tidak akan terjadi.

Malam itu, saat Lu Han duduk di kursi plastik Rumah Sakit, memegang Jasmin di tangannya dan melihat wajah merah bayi itu, Lu Han dengan sungguh-sungguh membuat resolusi. Kali ini Lu Han ingin berbuat sesuatu yang benar. Mulai saat itu, semua perkataan dan perbuatannya harus sesuai dengan telinga dan mata anaknya. Hidup akan berjalan sesuai dengan penilaian Jasmin. Lu Han tidak akan pernah berbuat sesuatu yang akan membuat anaknya terluka atau cemas atau malu dan tidak akan ada dari hidupnya yang akan membuat anaknya malu.

Resolusi yang sungguh-sungguh ini hanya bertahan kira-kira 95 menit saja. Lu Han duduk di atas toilet dan berusaha mengeluarkan asap rokoknya ke dalam botol Evian, tapi asap rokok itu keluar dan menyebabkan alarm kebakaran di ruangan itu berbunyi. Alarm itu membangunkan isteri dan anaknya dari tidur mereka yang lelap, Lu Han dibawah oleh petugas keamanan keluar dari toilet masih memegang botol yang berisi asap rokok dan isterinya yang lelah memandangnya dengan menyipitkan matanya seakan mengatakan : Lu Han kamu tidak berguna!.

Sejak saat itu hubungannya dengan Junmyeon menjadi sangat renggang. Ok, mari kita luruskan, sejak awal hubungan Lu Han dan Junmyeon memang sudah renggang. Lu Han sejak awal memang tidak pernah serius menjalin hubungan dengan Junmyeon, baginya Junmyeon seperti kekasih-kekasihnya yang dulu, menjadi semacam pelarian dan mencari kasih sayang. Junmyeon juga membantu Lu Han memperbaiki hidupnya yang berantakan dan sebagai balasannya Lu Han harus menjadi kekasih sempurna, yang di inginkan Junmyeon. Lu Han tidak masalah dengan permintaan Junmyeon, toh dengan kekasih-kekasihnya yang terdahulu Lu Han selalu bersikap seperti pria dalam novel-novel romance ; sempurna dan romantis, lagipula Lu Han selalu berpikir bahwa hubungan ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Sampai pada suatu hari – mungkin akibat kualitas kondom murahan yang Lu Han beli atau Junmyeon lupa meminum pil kontrasepsinya – Junmyeon mengatakan kalau ia sedang hamil. Dunia Lu Han berputar, seakan di jebak, Lu Han ingin berlari dari tempat itu, dari Korea tapi Lu Han kembali mengingat kalau anak yang ada dalam kandungan Junmyeon adalah darah dagingnya dan mungkin hal baik yang ia lakukan sampai saat ini adalah bertanggung jawab pada Junmyeon.

Kita kembali pada hubungan Lu Han dan Junmyeon. Hubungan mereka semakin tidak harmonis di perparah oleh kenyataan bahwa sampai saat ini Lu Han tidak mempunyai pekerjaan atau bahkan kemungkinan untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan. Rating dari acara Sport Xtreme sangat merosot sampai tidak mempunyai rating dan acara itu harus di hentikan.

Gangguan sementara dari ketegangan yang terjadi dalam rumah tangganya adalah saat mereka pindah rumah. Setelah cukup lama bertahan akhirnya apartemen mewah Lu Han yang ia tempati dengan isteri dan anaknya akhirnya di sewakan dengan biaya sewa yang besar setiap bulannya dan mereka memilih pindah di kawasan perumahan elit yang berada di pinggiran kota Seoul – Junmyeon memilih kawasan itu karena berada dalam lokasi yang sama dengan orangtuanya – Lu Han ingin protes tapi saat Junmyeon mengatakan kawasan itu mempunyai sekolah yang bagus, transportasi yang baik, ada tamannya dan sebagainya yang menyangkut kualitas hidup, Lu Han tidak bicara lagi. Bukan hanya apartemen Lu Han yang harus di korbankan tapi juga mobil sportnya harus tergantikan dengan alat transportasi massal yang berbau muntahan.

Awalnya Lu Han menikmati rumah kecil mereka yang rapi dan mulai membayangkan bagaimana ia dan Junmyeon akan menjadi pasangan muda yang menarik, mereka akan minum teh sambil menonton drama keluarga di sofa yang empuk, dan mereka barbequean di belakang rumah mereka, Lu Han akan membawa anjing mereka ke taman setelah lelah ia akan pulang dan di sambut oleh Jumyeon yang memakai kemeja lama Lu Han. Mereka akan memakai sweater rajutan seperti pasangan-pasangan tua.

Tapi sebaliknya, kenyataan yang terjadi adalah pertengkaran, caci maki dan wajah yang masam yang Lu Han temukan. Junmyeon menghabiskan waktunya lebih banyak dan lebih banyak di rumah orangtuanya, berpura-pura melewati rumah mereka dan langsung ke rumah orangtuanya tapi Junmyeon lebih banyak menghindari suaminya yang di anggapnya tidak berguna. Adakalanya, Junmyeon akan menelpon dan menyarankan Lu Han untuk pergi ke tempat Kris atau Yifan dan mengambil tawaran kerja yang di berikan Yifan tapi Lu Han menolaknya. Lu Han sempat berpikir kalau karirnya sebagai presenter akan berguna jika ia bisa menemukan pekerjaan sebagai produser atau sebagai kameramen atau editor, tapi yang di kerjakannya saat ini hanya membantu pekerja yang membangun rumahnya, mengambilkan tangga, sedikit mengecet dinding atau jika diperlukan Lu Han akan memotong papan untuk lantainya dan pada akhirnya Lu Han hanya membuat teh dan menyajikannya bersama biskuit untuk para pekerjanya, setelah itu Lu Han akan bermain PlayStation sampai tertidur di sofa ruang tengahnya.

Saat pertama kali Lu Han bekerja di dunia pertelevisian, ia pernah bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada orang yang meninggalkan dunia pertelevisian? Dan sekarang ia mendapat jawabannya. Batas umur untuk menjadi seorang editor atau kameramen training adalah 24, 25 tahun dan ia tidak mempunyai pengalaman sebagai produser – jadi Lu Han mencoret pilihan karir itu. Tabungan Lu Han sudah berkurang dan perusahaan pertelevisiannya bangkrut. Satu-satunya yang membuatnya senang adalah ia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Minseok, menonton film dan duduk berjam-jam di kafe, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama hingga Minseok mengingatkannya tentang janjinya menjadi seorang ayah yang baik, tentang tanggung jawab pada Jasmin. Akhir bulan Juni, Lu Han menyerah. Ia akhirnya menemui Wu Yifan dan meminta pekerjaan.

Lu Han melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan mendapati Lu Jasmin sedang menunggunya di ujung lorong rumahnya, duduk diatas keretanya yang terbuat dari plastik dan memainkan mainannya. Kecil dengan wajah oval yang sempurna, Jasmin sangat mirip dengan ibunya dan Lu Han sekali lagi merasa kalau ia mencintai sekaligus membenci wajah itu.

"Halo, Jas. Maaf aku pulang terlambat" ujar Lu Han, ia lalu mengangkat Jasmin dan menggelitik perutnya dan sekali lagi mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi membuat Jasmin tertawa cekikikan "Bagaimana hari yang kau lewati, Jas?".

Sebuah suara berasal dari ruang tengah "Aku harap kamu tidak lagi memanggilnya seperti itu, dia Jasmin, bukan Jazz" Junmyeon sedang memakai anting-antingnya di depan sebuah cermin besar di ruang tamu "Lu Jazz kedengaran mengerikan, membuatnya terdengar seperti seorang pemain saxophone di sebuah band funk lesbian. Jazz".

Lu Han menaruh Jasmin di bahunya dan berdiri di depan pintu "Well, jika kamu menamainya Jasmin, dia akan di panggil Jas".

"Aku tidak menamainya, kita menamainya. Dan aku tau dia akan dipanggil Jas, aku hanya bilang aku tidak menyukainya"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengganti caraku berbicara pada putriku".

"Bagus, aku suka itu".

Lu Han memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas lelah, ia lalu memperhatikan penampilan Junmyeon yang tampaknya akan bersiap-siap ke pesta atau apapun itu.

"Kamu mau kemana?"

"Kamu lupa, kalau hari ini aku akan pergi ke pesta ulang tahun temanku Eunhee. Aku sudah bilang padamu semalam kan?" Junmyeon berbalik dan melihat Lu Han yang menimang Jasmin " Jadi, tidurkan dia saat jam delapan, oke? Itu kira-kira empat belas menit lagi".

"Baiklah" .

"Kamu taukan membuat susu formulanya? Dan aku sudah membuatkan bubur dan veggies" .

'_Veggies, caranya menyebut veggies sangat menyebalkan. Kenapa bukan vegetable atau sayuran saja, kenapa harus sok berbahasa Inggris' _pikir Lu Han sambil terus mendengarkan ocehan Junmyeon.

"Semuanya ada di dalam kulkas".

"Veggies di kulkas, aku tau itu" balas Lu Han, mengejek

Junmyeon mendelik padanya dan berjalan mengambil sepatunya "Jika dia tidak suka, ada sekotak bubur bayi di dalam lemari tapi itu hanya digunakan dalam keadaan darurat".

"Dan bagaimana dengan keripik? Bisakah aku memberinya keripik? Aku bisa memberinya keripik kan? Kalau aku menghilangkan garamnya terlebih dahulu – ".

Junmyeon mendecakkan lidahnya, menggelengkan kepalanya dan memakai lipstiknya.

Lu Han hanya mendesah kecil, ia sudah tau kalau Junmyeon tidak suka dengan makanan pilihan Lu Han. Junmyeon tidak menyukai semua tindakan Lu Han, selalu menganggap apa yang Lu Han lakukan salah. Mereka bahkan sudah tidak pernah berhubungan sex, awalnya Lu Han mengira mereka tidak akan melakukannya setelah melahirkan tapi kini sudah berjalan selama hampir 6 bulan dan kadang-kadang Lu Han dapat melihat tatapan Junmyeon padanya, seperti tatapan – jijik.

Junmyeon kemudian memakai sepatunya dan mengambil tasnya.

"Kapan kau pulang?".

"Aku akan pulang besok sore" Junmyeon kemudian mencium bibir Lu Han, bunyi klakson taxi terdengar dari luar "Itu taxiku. Jika terjadi sesuatu, hubungi nomorku jangan hubungi hotelku, ok?" dan sekali lagi mencium Lu Han dan Jasmin.

Pintu depan akhirnya tertutup, Junmyeon akhirnya pergi, Lu Han akhirnya sendiri dan bebas melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh.

Pertama-tama dimulai dengan menyalakan televisi di dapur. Jasmin mulai menangis dan menjerit saat Lu Han dengan susah payah membuatnya duduk di dalam kereta bayinya. Setelah dengan susah payah dan kesabaran yang menipis akhirnya Jasmin berhenti menjerit dan mulai merengek, Lu Han mulai menyuapinya makanan, berhenti beberapa saat untuk membersihkan bubur di dagu Jasmin dengan ujung sendok seakan-akan itu adalah alat cukur.

"Lihat, Jasmin. Itu mantan pacar ayah! Dia sangat ribut kan?" Lu Han menunjuk televisi yang menayangkan acara Park Suki dan itu berhasil membuat Jasmin berhenti menangis.

Tapi tiba-tiba Jasmin kembali menangis karena Lu Han tidak sengaja memasukkan bubur ke dalam matanya, dengan panik Lu Han segera melap mata Jasmin dengan tisu basah dan Jasmin semakin meraung.

.

"Jasmin...Jasmin, putri Jasmin...aku adalah pangeran yang akan menyelamatkan tuan putri" Lu Han memainkan sandiwaranya setelah selesai memberi makan Jasmin. Jasmin berhenti menangis dan mulai tertawa saat ia melihat Lu Han memainkan sebuah boneka Singa dengan Kura-kura.

Setelah sejam bermain boneka, Lu Han mulai lelah tapi Jasmin belum juga lelah dan mengantuk. Lu Han kemudian mengambil buku bacaan favorit Jasmin, sebuah novel petualangan anak berjudul _Kim Joon vs Seluruh Dunia_ karangan Kim Minseok. Buku itu sebenarnya lebih cocok untuk anak 12 tahun ke atas, tapi Jasmin menyukainya dan akan segera tidur jika Lu Han membacakan buku itu. Dan benar, setelah tiga halaman Lu Han membacakan novel itu, Jasmin mulai menguap kemudian tertidur.

Setelah menidurkan Jasmin, Lu Han menuju ke dapur dan mengambil sebuah botol anggur di dalam lemari dan mulai menuangkan ke dalam gelas. Lu Han melihat gelasnya, kemudian meneguknya sampai habis. Ia menutup matanya dan bersandar di kuris saat ketegangan di bahunya mulai menghilang. Dulu ia menggunakan alkohol sebagai stimulasi, sesuatu yang bisa mengangkat semangatnya dan memberinya energi, tapi sekarang ia minum alkohol seperti orangtua, hanya sebagai penenang. Pikiran Lu Han kemudian melayang dan tertuju pada Kim Minseok, Minseok temannya.

Bulan Mei lalu bersamaan dengan Lu Han dan keluarga pindah ke rumah baru, Minseok juga pindah ke Paris. Lu Han sangat marah dan terluka karena Minseok kembali meninggalkannya, ia bahkan memohon-mohon agar Minseok tidak meninggalkannya.

"Kamu bilang tidak akan menghilang lagi!".

"Aku tidak menghilang, Han. Aku cuma pindah ke Paris".

"Itu sama saja menghilang! Kamu jauh dariku, beribu-ribu kilometer, itu sama saja menghilang!".

"Tidak, aku tidak menghilang, kamu punya nomor teleponku, kamu bisa menghubungiku setiap saat".

"Tapi aku membutuhkan, Min. Aku ingin kamu terus ada disini bersamaku, aku ingin kamu ada disaat aku butuh".

"Dan itu salah satu alasan aku pindah ke Paris".

"Apa?".

"Apa kau tidak mengerti Lu Han? Kamu sudah menikah, sudah punya anak. Kamu seorang suami dan juga seorang ayah. Aku tidak mungkin selalu datang ke rumahmu setiap isterimu tidak ada, aku tidak mau menjadi perusak rumah tanggamu – "

'_Rumah tanggaku sudah rusak' _benak Lu Han.

" – dan kamu tidak tau apa yang tetanggamu bicarakan tentangmu, tentang kita".

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang-orang katakan".

"Tapi aku peduli, aku peduli padamu, pada anakmu dan isterimu. Lagipula kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk menjadi ayah yang baik dan bertanggung jawab kan? Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, hubungi aku, kamu tau nomorku kan? Bye ".

Dan seperti itu, sekali lagi Kim Minseok menghilang dari kehidupan Lu Han – tidak sepenuhnya menghilang, tapi sudah 2 bulan ini Lu Han tidak melihat dan mendengar suara Minseok. Dan kali ini Lu Han merasa sangat rindu dibandingkan waktu mereka berpisah dulu.

Lu Han tersadar dari lamunannya saat ia mendengar bunyi telepon, ia tiba-tiba merasa yakin kalau orang yang menelponnya di jam-jam seperti ini adalah Minseok. Ia segera berlari ke ruang tengah dan hampir saja terjatuh saat kakinya tersandung sebuah lukisan yang sejak kepindahan mereka kerumah ini belum juga digantung di dinding.

"Halo, Minseok".

"Ini aku".

"Oh, maafkan aku sayang...ehhh, bagaiman pestanya?"

"Ehhh, kami sekarang berada di sebuah club...bagaimana Jasmin?".

"Dia baru saja tertidur".

"Kamu baru menidurkannya sekarang?".

"Ya, itu salahku...aku memberinya kopi" dan Lu Han sangat terkejut saat mendengar Junmyeon tertawa "Wow, lihat kamu tertawa".

"Kamu baik-baik saja?".

"Yah, aku baik-baik saja...kamu mengkhawatirkanku?".

"Ah, tidak. Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengecek saja dan aku rasa semua baik-baik saja".

"Baiklah...ehhh, Junmyeon aku...aku tau, aku bukan suami yang baik – ".

"Kamu suami yang baik, Lu Han".

"Tidak, aku bukan suami yang baik. Kalau aku suami yang baik, kamu pasti mau menerimaku kembali, tapi aku tau semuanya sudah tidak mungkin lagi kan?".

"Ah, aku harus pergi Lu Han, aku akan menemuimu besok...selamat malam".

"Selamat malam".

Di Sebuah hotel di seberang sungai Han, beberapa mil dari rumahnya, isterinya sedang duduk di tepi ranjang tanpa menggunakan sehelai benang pun dengan tangan yang masih memegang ponselnya dan mulai menangis. Dari kamar mandi terdengar suara air pancuran. Junmyeon tidak suka efek menangis pada wajahnya, jadi saat suara air dari kamar mandi berhenti, ia dengan cepat menghapus air matanya dan menjatuhkan ponselnya ke atas bajunya yang berserakan.

"Semua baik-baik saja?" tanya Yifan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya.

Yifan kemudian duduk di samping Junmyeon dan mencium bahunya. Saat Yifan memelukanya dan menyandarkan kepala Junmyeon ke dadanya, Junmyeon bertanya-tanya apa yang harus ia lakukan pada rumah tangganya yang telah hancur.

.

.

.

Ps : hahaha...buat yang udah komen dan nebak Suho bakalan ma Yifan, mmmm, tebakan kamu benar!selamat...wkwkwkw...dan buat yang nanya, Luhan sebenarnya cinta ma siapa sih?...well, sejak awal cerita ini kalian bisa lihat kalau Luhan itu cuma cinta ma...Aku...wkwkwkwk...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**15 Juli 2003**

**2 tahun kemudian...**

**Bellevile, Paris**

Kim Minseok tiba di pintu kedatangan Bandar Udara Paris Charles de Gaulle dengan tepat waktu dan bergabung dengan kerumunan orang yang juga sedang menunggu, disamping Minseok ada seorang wanita yang gugup sambil memegang bunga di tangannya, seorang sopir yang sedang bosan dan keringat membasahi dahinya dengan sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan nama seseorang yang ia tunggu. Minseok berpikir, apakah sangat lucu kalau ia juga memegang kertas bertuliskan nama Lu Han? Mungkin ia akan mengganti nama Lu Han menjadi Lu Tan atau Lu Xiang atau Lu Ming, apakah itu akan membuatnya tertawa?. Orang-orang sudah bergerak maju dan berdesak-desakkan saat pintu terbuka.

Minseok memegang sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan _Monsieur Lu Han._ Terakhir kali Minseok melihat Lu Han, sesuatu telah terucapkan. Terakhir kali ia melihat Lu Han, sesuatu telah terjadi.

Lu Han duduk di kurisnya di dalam pesawat menuju Paris, dia membawa sebuah koper kecil bersamanya yang berisi pakaian yang cukup untuk beberapa hari di Paris. Lu Han berbalik ke samping saat mendengar seorang gadis remaja sedang tertawa cekikikan, gadis itu memegang sebuah buku di tangannya berjudul _Kim Joon Besar vs Seluruh Dunia._

Buku yang dibaca oleh gadis itu adalah buku sequel dari buku pertama _Kim Joon vs Seluruh Dunia _karya Kim Minseok. Lu Han sudah membacanya beberapa kali, itu adalah novel kedua yang ia selesaikan dalam beberapa bulan dan Lu Han merasa kecakapan mentalnya berkurang, karena buku itu di peruntukkan untuk anak 12 tahun ke atas. Lu Han melihat dengan intens cover belakang dari buku itu – yang memperlihatkan foto hitam putih penulisnya – dan berusaha memasukkan wajah itu ke dalam memorinya. Di dalam foto itu Minseok memakai kemeja putih santai yang kelihatan mahal sambil duduk dengan canggung di pinggir sebuah kursi kayu, tangannya menutupi mulutnya seperti tampak menahan tawanya dan Lu Han sangat mengenal ekspresi, sikap dan senyum itu.

Lu Han sampai di Paris tanggal 15 Juli pukul 15.55 dari Korea.

Terakhir kali Lu Han melihat Minseok, sesuatu telah terucapkan, sesuatu telah terjadi. Sekarang apa yang harus ia katakan? Apa yang Minseok akan katakan? Ya atau tidak?.

Sementara menunggu Lu Han, Minseok memainkan rambutnya, berharap rambutnya tumbuh panjang. Sehari setelah kembali dari Korea, Minseok langsung menuju ke salon untuk memotong rambutnya. Walaupun ia sangat malu mengatakan dengan keras, Minseok ingin kelihatan seperti Jean Seberg dalam film A Bout de Souffle – dalam film itu rambut Jean sangat pendek – karena menurut Minseok jika kamu ingin menjadi seorang novelis di kota Paris, kamu harus melakukannya dengan benar. Kini setelah hampir tiga minggu, Minseok tidak lagi ingin menangis saat melihat dirinya di cermin tapi tangannya masih selalu berada di kepalanya seakan-akan ia sedang memakai wig. Kerumunan orang sudah berkurang sekarang tapi Minseok belum melihat Lu Han, jangan-jangan Lu Han ketinggalan pesawat? Dan saat itu pula Minseok akhirnya melihat Lu Han.

Lu Han terlihat rapuh, ceking dan terlihat lelah. Wajahnya pucat, kusam dan terlihat seperti belum bercukur selama berbulan-bulan – dan penampilan seperti itu sangat tidak cocok dengan Lu Han. Tapi saat Lu Han melihat Minseok, Lu Han langsung tersenyum dan mempercepat langkahnya, Minseok juga tersenyum dan mulai merasa kurang percaya diri dengan penampilannya. Jarak antara mereka semakin sempit ; senyum, menatap, senyum, menatap lagi dalam jarak 50 meter? 45 meter, Minseok melihat ke arah lantai, 40 meter kembali melihat Lu Han, kembali melihat lantai, 35 meter...

Sementara Lu Han mempercepat langkahnya, ia terkejut saat melihat penampilan Minseok yang begitu berubah sejak terakhir ia melihat Minseok – 2 bulan sejak semuanya terjadi. Rambut Minseok di potong sangat pendek, poninya menyapu dahinya dan wajahnya tampak bersemu kemerahan – tidak lagi pucat. Pakaiannya juga sangat bagus ; sepatu dengan hak yang tinggi, rok hijau muda selutut yang ketat dan membentuk pinggangnya, kemeja abu-abu muda yang beberapa kancingnya terbuka memperlihatkan sedikit belahan dadanya – penampilannya sangat Perancis, dan Lu Han mulai merasa kurang percaya diri. 10 meter, apa yang harus ia katakan dan bagaimana cara mengatakannya? Apakah jawabanya Ya atau Tidak?.

"Lucu?" Minseok menggoyangkan kertas yang bertuliskan _Monsieur Lu Han._

Lu Han tersenyum "Sangat lucu".

Minseok kemudian mengoyak kertas itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Kamu tidak perlu menjemputku".

"Tentu saja aku harus menjemputmu, Turis".

"Aku menyukai ini" Lu han menyapu poni pendek Minseok "Ada nama untuk potongan ini kan?"

"Potongan laki-laki?"

"Tomboy. Aku mau bilang tomboy".

"Aku tidak terlihat seperti seorang pria?"

"Tidak sama sekali".

"Kamu seharusnya melihat rambutku dua minggu lalu, aku terlihat seperti preman!" Lu Han tidak bergerak dan terus memandang Minseok "Aku sangat ketakutan saat duduk di kursi salon, tapi hal yang sangat lucu adalah bahkan di Paris, orang-orang hanya bertanya padamu tentang liburanmu. Pasti kau berpikir kalau orang di Paris membicarakan tarian kontemporer atau lukisan tapi itu hanya – " Minseok berhenti saat menyadari Lu Han masih terus menatapnya. 'Ahhh, aku terlalu banyak bicara, terlalu berlebihan' pikir Minseok.

Tangan Lu Han tiba-tiba menyentu rambut pendek di belakang leher Minseok "Potongan ini sangat cocok untukmu".

"Aku tidak yakin".

"Kamu seperti wanita Paris yang glamor dan anggun".

"atau wanita penghibur kan? Aku terlihat seperti wanita penghibur".

"Iya tapi wanita penghibur kelas atas" Lu Han tertawa dan Minseok memukul lengannya.

"Well, itu lebih baik" Minseok lalu menyentuh dagu Lu Han dan mengusapnya "Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa yang terjadi?".

"Aku? Perceraian yang berantakan" dan Lu Han langsung menyesal setelah mengucapkan kata itu saat melihat ketidakyamanan Minseok.

"Jadi...bagaimana kalau kita langsung saja ke apartemenku, kajja".

Mereka berjalan keluar dari bandara, udara di luar terasa mencekik ; musim panas khas Paris, panas dan lembab dengan awan gelap yang tebal seperti akan turun hujan.

"Aku pikir kita pergi minum kopi dulu di kafe, kafenya berada didepan kanal. Hanya 15 menit perjalanan, kamu mau kan? Lalu 15 menitnya kita menuju ke apartemenku. Aku peringatkan, apartemenku tidak spesial dan biasa saja".

"Aku pikir Paris sangat cocok denganmu".

"Iya,memang".

"Kamu kelihatan fantastik".

"Benarkah?"

"Kamu berubah".

"Aku tidak berubah"

"Tidak, kamu berubah. Kamu lebih cantik ".

Mereka kemudian sampai di depan sebuah kafe yang terletak di seberang kanal St. Martin. Mereka masuk dan memilih tempat duduk di teras yang langsung menghadap ke kanal. Mereka berdua duduk dalam diam dan memandang aliran air yang mengalir didepan mereka, dan Minseok tiba-tiba saja menyesali pilihan tempatnya. 'Ini sangat buruk, ini seperti aku dan Lu Han sedang kencan buta' pikir Minseok.

"Jadi, kita harus memesan Wine atau – " ujar Minseok ragu.

"Lebih baik tidak usah, aku sudah berhenti minum alkohol".

"Oh, jinjja? Sudah berapa lama?".

"Sebulan atau lebih, bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin menghindarinya saja" Lu Han mengedikan bahunya "Tidak ada hal baik dari alkohol".

"Oh, Oke, kalau begitu kopi?".

"Kopi saja".

Seorang pelayan datang, cantik, tubuh semampai tapi Lu Han bahkan tidak melihat wajah pelayan itu, Lu Han hanya melihat wajah Minseok. Dan Minseok berpikir, pasti ada yang benar-benar salah dengan Lu Han jika dia bahkan tidak melirik pelayan itu.

Minseok kemudian memesan makanan dengan menggunakan bahasa Perancis, lalu tersenyum canggung pada Lu Han yang menatapnya sambil menaikkan alis "Aku mengambil kursus bahasa Perancis".

"Iya, aku baru saja mendengarmu berbicara bahasa Perancis" .

"Pengucapanku tidak jelas, pelayan itu tidak mengerti. Pasti nanti dia membawakan kita ayam panggang!".

Tidak ada balasan, Lu Han hanya terdiam sambil memainkan butir-butir gula yang terjatuh diatas meja itu.

Minseok membuka mulutnya dan menutupnya lagi, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia katakan.

Tapi Lu Han mengejapkan-ngejapkan matanya, menggeleng kepalanya kemudian mendorong tangan Minseok dengan tangannya "Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan beberapa hari nanti, kamu akan jadi pemanduku dan aku akan berkomentar tentang apa yang kau tunjukkan".

Minseok tersenyum dan mendorong kembali tangan Lu Han "Aku tau apa yang kau lewati, yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi" dan Minseok menutup tangan Lu Han dengan tangannya, setelah beberapa saat Lu Han menutup tangan Minseok dengan tangannya, Minseok membalasnya, dan mereka kemudian bermain permainan menutup tangan seperti anak kecil dan mereka akhirnya tertawa.

Setelah menghabiskan kopi mereka, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk segera ke apartemen Minseok. Minseok berjalan ke luar kafe saat ia merasa Lu Han menahan tangannya.

"Dengar Minseok...ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya lewat telepon..ini tentang terakhir kali kita– ".

Minseok sudah menduganya, dengan cepat ia berkata "Lu Han, sebelum kamu mengatakan sesuatu...aku juga ingin memberitahumu sesuatu".

.

.

.

"Kamu bertemu dengan seseorang?!".

"Ya, seorang pria".

"Oh, seorang pria, oke, siapa?".

Lu Han berjalan dengan susah payah sambil memegang kopornya dan mengikuti Minseok yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan santai. Lu Han merasa kesal, sedih dan terkejut saat mendengar pengakuan Minseok.

"Dia bernama Jean-Pierre. Jean-Pierre Dusollier".

"Dia orang Perancis?".

"Tidak, Han. Dia Korea" ucap Minseok sarkastik, tampak jelas raut cemberut di wajahnya.

Mereka kemudian kembali berjalan melewati jembatan, sesekali Minseok melihat kebawah dan melambaikan tangan pada orang-orang diatas kapal.

"Dia tampan, charming...dia sangat...sangat Perancis".

"Apa? Maksudmu, kasar".

"Tidak".

"Arogan, jorok".

"Lu Han!"

"Berbau seperti bawang, mengendarai sepeda – ".

Minseok berbalik dan menatap Lu Han tak percaya "Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?".

"Terus apa yang kau maksud dengan 'sangat Perancis'...Oh, Tuhan...jangan bilang yang kamu maksud itu _sexy_! Jadi kalian melakukan sex?".

"Lu Han, kenapa kamu sangat – ".

"Apa?".

"Sangat jahat...seakan aku melakukan kesalahan dan sejak kapan aku harus meminta ijinmu untuk berkenalan dengan seorang pria, kamu sendiri tidak pernah meminta ijinku" dan berbalik masuk ke dalam gedung apartemennya.

Lu Han mengikutinya dari belakang "Aku tidak bermaksud jahat, Min...aku hanya, kita sudah tidur bersama – ".

Minseok yang dengan susah payah membuka pintu apartemennya berhenti sejenak saat mendengar perkataan Lu Han "Aku tidak pernah melupakan itu, Han".

Mereka masuk ke dalam apartemen dan Lu Han segera meletakkan kopernya yang terasa sangat berat di tangannya.

"Kita hanya tidur bersama sekali, Lu Han".

"Tiga kali, kita melakukan sex 3 kali!"

"Lu Han! ya Tuhan, yang aku maksud bukan berapa banyak kita melakukannya malam itu...maksudku, waktu itu kita hanya menghabiskan malam bersama, hanya semalam".

"Dan aku pikir, itu mungkin berarti sesuatu untukmu! Tapi saat aku terbangun, kamu sudah melarikan diri, kembali ke Paris dan melemparkan dirimu pada seorang pria Perancis – ".

"Aku tidak melarikan diri, aku sudah membooking tiketku! Kenapa kau berpikir semua yang terjadi adalah karena dirimu?".

"Kamu bisa menelponku sebelumnya kan, sebelum kamu dan pria Perancis itu..."

"Tunggu sebentar – kamu kesal karena kita belum menyelesaikan perasaan kita? Kamu kesal karena kamu berpikir aku akan menunggumu?".

"Aku tidak tau " gumam Lu Han "Mungkin!".

"Oh Tuhan, Lu Han, kamu...kamu cemburu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!".

"Lalu kenapa kamu kesal?".

"Aku tidak kesal"

"Kalau begitu lihat aku!".

Lu Han melakukannya – menatap Minseok, tapi dengan tidak sabar, ia melipat tanganya di dada dan Minseok tidak dapat menahan tawanya.

"Apa? Apa?" tanya Lu Han, naik darah.

Minseok hanya menggelengkan kepalannya, ia lalu mengambil air dingin dari kulkas, mengisinya ke dalam gelas, masing-masing untuknya dan untuk Lu Han, kemudian memberikannya pada Lu Han.

"Lu Han, waktu itu kita sedikit mabuk – ".

"Aku tidak mabuk".

"Aku pikir, kamu hanya sedih dengan masalahmu rumah tanggamu dan membutuhkan sandaran, tempat curhat dan teman tidur, itu saja".

"Jadi kamu melakukannya hanya untuk menghiburku?".

"Dan itu berhasil, kan?" Minseok kemudian duduk di samping Lu Han "Kamu tau, itu adalah malam terbaik dari hidupku" bisiknya.

"Lihat, kan?".

Minseok mendorong kaki Lu Han dengan kakinya "Jangan memancing" ujarnya dan menghela nafas "Kita sudah lama saling mengenal, Lu Han".

"Aku tau. Aku hanya berpikir ini yang kau inginkan, aku inginkan...kita akhirnya bersama Han dan Min, Min dan Han, kita berdua".

"Iya, tapi itu dulu. Awal tahun 90an".

Lu Han menghela nafas "Baiklah".

Minseok kemudian berdiri dan meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja saat mendengar bunyi lonceng jam yang terletak disamping meja "Kita harus pergi".

"Kita mau kemana?".

"Well, Jean Pierre ingin bertemu denganmu" dan Minseok masuk ke kamarnya.

Lu Han mendengus "Ck, kamu bercanda".

"Dia ingin kamu mendengarnya bermain".

"Bermain?" Lu Han masuk ke dalam kamar Minseok dan melihat Minseok yang mulai membuka resleting roknya.

"Dia seorang musisi Jazz".

"Brengsek" gumam Lu Han, dan ia melihat sebuah brosur di atas meja kerja Minseok, sebuah brosur konser musik jazz dengan gambar seorang pria yang bertuliskan Jean-Pierre dan Lu Han yakin gambar itu adalah si pria Perancis brengsek.

"Kita akan mendengarkannya bermain piano dengan musik jazz selama beberapa jam, kita akan bersenang-senang".

Minseok masuk ke kamar mandi dan tanpa sengaja ia membanting pintunya.

Setelah menyadari Minseok sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, Lu Han segera mengambil brosur Jean-Pierre dan mencolok-colokkan mata dari gambar brosur itu kemudian mengoyaknya penuh emosi dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat dengan frustasi.

Minseok menatap dirinya didepan cermin, ia lalu menarik poninya seakan mencoba mencabut rambutnya dari kepala. Minseok menghela nafas berat dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. 'Semua ini pasti akan terjadi, ini bukanlah hal yang besar, Lu Han hanyalah sahabat, hanya sahabat. Tidak lebih, dan Lu Han hanya galau dan bingung, itu saja' Minseok terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Setelah tenang dan pikirannya jernih, ia mulai mandi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Minseok keluar dari kamar mandi sudah berpakaian lengkap – dress biru tanpa lengan dengan tali yang melilit di lehernya, sepatu berhak sedang dan make-up yang tipis – dan kelihatan segar dan cantik.

Lu Han terbangun dan melihat Minseok "Kamu tidak akan pergi seperti itu!".

Minseok memutar bola matanya "Ayo, bangunlah".

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan kaki menuju kafe tempat Jean-Pierre bermain musik, sore itu cuaca kota Paris sudah tidak terlalu panas dan mencekik, angin mulai bertiup semilir.

"Itu Jean-Pierre" tunjuk Minseok pada seorang pria bule.

"Mana?"

Pria itu tampan, tinggi dan berambut coklat. Jean-Pierre duduk disalah satu meja depan kafe itu dengan menggunakan kacamata hitam, dengan penampilan yang modis sambil membaca sebuah buku, ia seperti model-model yang selalu tampil dalam sebuah fashion show di Paris atau dalam majalah-majalah fashion, sangat Perancis alias sexy.

"Wow, kamu mendapatkan seorang yang sangat good looking" ujar Lu Han, ia merasa kalah telak dengan Jean-Pierre "Minseok, sekarang aku yakin dia pria yang baik untukmu. Dia pemain jazz, piano...tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemuinya".

"Oh, Benarkah? Kenapa?" Minseok membuka kacamata hitamnya dan menatap Lu Han bingung.

"Aku hanya ingin istirahat, mungkin aku akan pulang ke Korea sebentar malam".

"Kamu tidak perlu pergi".

"Aku pikir, aku harus pulang".

Minseok menghela nafas dan mengambil kunci apartemen dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Lu Han "Maafkan aku, Han".

"Hei, jangan minta maaf...sana pergi".

Minseok menatap Lu Han kemudian tersenyum, ia lalu meninggalkan Lu Han dan pergi menemui Jean-Pierre.

Lu Han melihat dari jauh bagaimana wajah Minseok menjadi ceria saat ia bertemu Jean-Pierre, Minseok kelihatan bahagia. Selama ini ia terlalu egois dan memaksakan Minseok untuk terus berada disisinya, mungkin kali ini Lu Han harus benar-benar melepas Minseok karena ia ingin Minseok bahagia.

.

.

.

Lu Han berjalan dengan cepat di atas jembatan kanal St. Martin, ia merasa lelah dan sedih, ia juga harus segera memesan tiket pulang, dan mungkin jika ia sudah sampai di Korea, ia akan menulis surat wasiat untuk Jasmin kemudian menenggelamkan dirinya di sungai Han atau terjun dari Namsan Tower. Rencana yang sangat bagus untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Lu Han...".

Lu Han seperti mendengarkan suara Minseok, tapi kemudian di acuhkannya dan beranggapan itu hanya halusinasinya karena patah hati.

"Lu Han!"

Dan kali ini Lu Han berhenti dan berbalik saat ia merasa suara itu semakin keras.

"Tunggu, Lu Han!"

Dan Lu Han tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, didepannya seorang Kim Minseok sedang menuruni tangga jembatan dan berlari kencang ke arahnya. Wajah Minseok memerah dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Aku kira, aku bisa melupakanmu" ucap Minseok saat ia telah sampai di depan Lu Han. Dan detik berikutnya Minseok mencium bibir Lu Han, memegang erat mantel tipis Lu Han dan Lu Han segera meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Minseok dan menariknya mendekat, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Setelah merasa kehabisan nafas Minseok menarik dirinya, meletakkan dahinya ke dahi Lu Han dan memandangnya tajam "Jika kau mempermainkanku, Lu Han – ".

"Minseok, aku bersumpah".

" – meninggalkanku sendiri, membuatku sedih atau berselingkuh dibelakangku, aku akan membunuhmu".

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, aku bersumpah!".

"Kau bersumpah".

Lu Han tersenyum kemudian menarik Minseok kedalam pelukannya "Aku bersumpah, aku bersumpah" dan mereka kembali berciuman.

Ciuman dengan latar belakang kanal dengan sinar matahari senja kota Paris yang romantis.


	11. Chapter 11

**15 Juli 2004**

**Guri, Gyeonggi.**

Hari ini, hari pertama dari empat hari liburan Lu Han dan Minseok dan mereka habiskan di Guri, kampung halaman Minseok. Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalanan kecil yang langsung menghadap pantai, dan pantai itu masih sepi di hari Selasa ini.

"Kamu lihat bagian sana? Itu tempat dimana adikku di gigit oleh seekor anjing".

"Sangat menarik. Anjing jenis apa?"

"Oh, aku minta maaf. Aku membuatmu bosan?"

"Sedikit"

"Well, aku takut kamu akan mati bosan karena...masih ada empat hari lagi" dan Minseok memukul perut Lu Han dan berlari meninggalkannya.

"Yah! kembali kau!".

Siang hari, mereka ingin melakukan perjalanan ke Air terjun yang terletak di seberang bukit yang Minseok rencanakan malam sebelumnya, tapi setelah sejam mereka masih tidak memahami pentunjuk dari peta mereka dan akhirnya mereka memilih untuk menyerah, mereka berbaring dibawah pohon di padang rumput diatas bukit dengan udara yang kering dan sinar matahari yang membuat mengantuk. Minseok membawah sebuah buku panduan tentang Burung dan sebuah teropong yang besar, ia meletakkan di matanya.

"Lihat disana, aku pikir itu Elang betina" Minseok menunjuk ke arah pepohonan yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Hmmm".

"Ayo lihat, diatas sana" ujar Minseok, memberikan teropongnya yang berat pada Lu Han.

"Aku tidak tertarik, aku ngantuk".

"Bagaimana bisa kamu tidak tertarik? Burung itu sangat cantik".

"Aku terlalu muda untuk menjadi pengamat Burung".

Minseok tertawa "Kamu tau, kamu sangat menggelikan...terlalu keren untuk menjadi seorang pengamat burung, huh?".

"Kalau begitu aku akan jadi tukang kebun, lalu kau membelikanku sebuah celana jeans di departemen store, kau juga ingin pindah ke pedesaan. Kita akan saling memanggil – Yeobo...Aku bisa membayangkan semua itu, Min".

Minseok bangkit dan menopang kepalanya dengan lengannya, mencondongkan dirinya dan mencium Lu Han "Ingatkan aku lagi, kenapa aku mau menikah denganmu?".

"Tidak terlalu terlambat untuk membatalkannya".

"Apa tabungan kita akan dikembalikan?".

"Aku rasa tidak".

"Oke" Minseok mencium Lu Han lagi "Aku akan memikirkannya lagi" dan mereka tertawa.

Mereka menikah di bulan November setahun lalu, pesta pernikahan musim gugur yang kecil dan sederhana, dengan makanan dari restoran lokal favorit Minseok dan Lu Han, tamu yang datang tidak terlalu banyak hanya segelintir teman dan keluarga.

Lu Han kembali bekerja dengan membangun bisnisnya sendiri. Idenya berasal saat mereka masih di Paris, itu sebenarnya ide Minseok, mereka duduk disebuah kafe dekat Parc des Buttes Chaumont di bagian tenggara kota Paris. "Kamu suka makanan" ujar Minseok pada waktu itu "Kamu tau semua tentang wine. Kamu bisa menjual kopi yang bagus, beberapa macam keju impor, dan apapun yang sekarang orang-orang sukai. Tidak terlalu mewah atau mahal, hanya sebuah kafe kecil yang bagus dengan meja dan kursi yang ditata di teras saat musim panas". Lu Han berpikir itu ide yang sangat brilian, sebuah kafe yang juga menjual makanan. Lu Han akan menjadi seorang interpener.

Jadi, akhir September, saat Paris akhirnya mulai kehilangan pesonanya dan terasa membosankan, Lu Han dan Minseok memutuskan untuk kembali ke Korea. Dengan wajah bahagia, mereka kembali dengan segudang rencana, termasuk rencana pernikahan mereka.

Seminggu kemudian, Lu Han membawa Minseok menemui ayahnya. 'Tentu saja aku mengingatmu, kamu memanggilku komunis' ujar ayah Lu Han saat melihat Minseok. Lu Han memberitahu ayahnya tentang rencana pernikahan mereka dan rencana untuk membangun bisnisnya, tanpa basa-basi ayahnya langsung mengeluarkan semua aset yang Lu Han punya. Sebelum Nyonya Lu meninggal, Tuan dan Nyonya Lu sudah sepakat untuk memberikan semua warisan atas nama Lu Han. Tuan Lu sebenarnya tidak terlalu setuju dengan wasiat itu, tapi itu semua adalah harga yang pantas ia bayar saat mengetahui Lu Han tidak akan tampil lagi di televisi. Dan kehadiran Minseok sangat membantunya mengambil keputusan itu. Ayah Lu Han sangat menyukai Minseok, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa tahun sejak kematian isterinya, Tuan Lu kembali menyayangi Lu Han karena Minseok.

Mereka menemukan sebuah tempat yang cocok, sebuah tempat bekas penyewaan video – tempat itu penuh dengan kumpulan kaset video yang penuh debu yang bahkan hantu pun tidak mau menjadi penghuni tempat itu. Dengan dorongan dari Minseok , Lu Han akhirnya mengambil keputusan dengan menyewa tempat itu selama 12 bulan. Mereka kemudian menyingkirkan semua kaset video dan menyumbangkannya ke toko video-video bekas, mereka mencat dindingnya dengan warna putih, mengganti lantainya dengan lantai kayu dari kayu hitam. Mereka juga mencari dari restoran dan cafe yang telah bangkrut, mesin kopi, kotak pendingin untuk bahan-bahan makanan, kulkas biasa dan kulkas yang berpintu kaca. Begitu banyak barang yang mereka dapat dari restoran dan cafe yang bangkrut membuat Lu Han menjadi ragu dengan bisnis itu, bagaimana kalau ia juga gagal?.

Tapi setiap saat Minseok selalu ada disisinya, mendorongnya dan membuatnya percaya kalau hal yang Lu Han lakukan adalah benar. Menurut agen penjualan, lokasi yang mereka pilih sangatlah tepat untuk sebuah kafe atau restoran dan akan di penuhi dengan pengunjung dari kalangan profesional muda, seniman atau orang yang berlagak seniman, pembeli yang tidak masalah membayar dua kali lipat untuk sebuah roti atau sepotong keju kambing berukuran kecil, kafe itu akan sangat cocok untuk orang yang ingin menulis sebuah novel.

Di sebuah kedai ramen, mereka duduk berdiskusi dan menulis nama –nama yang cocok untuk kafe mereka ; nama yang kedengaran mewah dan gampang diingat, dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan nama Paris Cafe – dengan pengucapan Paris dibaca Paree. Mereka membuka cafe itu di bulan April , dan selama 2 bulan Lu Han hanya berdiri di belakang meja kasir, melihat orang-orang yang datang, orang-orang itu hanya melihat sekeliling ruangan, mengendus dan kemudian pergi lagi. Tapi kabar tentang cafe baru itu segera beredar, orang-orang mulai berdatangan dan Lu Han mulai melayani pesanan mereka bahkan Lu Han sangat menikmatinya. Jika sekarang Lu Han terkenal itu hanya secara lokal dan hanya karena kafe Lu Han memiliki teh herbal yang berkualitas atau kopi yang enak dengan harga yang tejangkau tapi Lu Han masih bisa membuat sekumpulan ibu-ibu muda – yang sedang mengadakan arisan di cafe itu – bersemu dan terpana saat mereka memesan cake dan teh pada Lu Han. Lu Han merasa sangat bahagia dan berterima kasih pada Minseok, untuk pertama kalinya selama bertahun-tahun Lu Han bangga pada dirinya.

Novel anak- anak Minseok kini telah diangkat menjadi serial animasi tv dan juga beberapa perusahaan sudah membuat merchandisenya ; tempat pensil, kartu ulangtahun, penghapus bahkan action figure. Minseok sekarang menjadi kebanggaan orangtuanya – anak emas menggantikan adiknya Sohee.

Mereka juga berencana membangun sebuah perusahaan kecil yang bergerak dalam bidang makanan organik, Lu Han mengangkat Minseok sebagai sekertarisnya sekaligus investor keduanya. Kini mereka seperti pasangan yang berasal dari majalah-majalah ekonomi, muda dan sukses.

Setelah beberapa bulan yang sibuk dan menyita waktu, mereka memutuskan untuk berlibur beberapa hari. Minseok sebenarnya mempunyai deadline dan Lu Han khawatir meninggalkan bisnisnya selama seminggu. Tapi semua itu terpecahkan karena Lu Han mempunyai karyawan yang bisa di percaya untuk menangani bisnisnya – karyawannya sebenarnya hanya anak ingusan yang bekerja paruh waktu yang bernama Sehun dan Tao, tapi mereka sangat jujur dan pekerja keras – dan Minseok sudah mengirimkan naskah novelnya yang terbaru sehari sebelum keberangkatan mereka.

Orangtua Minseok hanya bertemu Lu Han saat acara pernikahan mereka, jadi saat mendengar Lu Han akan datang, orangtua Minseok menyambut mereka seakan mereka kedatangan tamu kerajaan. Serbet-serbet baru di atas meja, macam-macam kue beras, hanwoo (daging sapi korea), bahkan Minseok menemukan sekotak coklat impor dan sebotol Perrier di dalam kulkas. Setelah hubungan Minseok dengan Jongdae berakhir, ibu Minseok sepertinya tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta lagi, tapi saat melihat Lu Han, ibunya kembali jatuh cinta bahkan lebih, ibunya menggoda Lu Han, bersemu malu-malu pada Lu Han, suaranya sengaja di besar-besarkan jika berbicara pada Lu Han dan tentu saja Lu Han menggoda balik ibunya. Sementara ibunya dan Lu Han saling menggoda, Minseok dan keluarganya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menatap lantai dalam diam dan berusaha menahan tawa mereka. Nyonya Kim tidak peduli, baginya ini seperti mimpi yang terwujud : anak perempuannya telah menikah dengan seorang Pangeran.

Melihat Lu Han lewat pandangan keluarganya membuat Minseok merasa bangga pada Lu Han ; Lu Han selalu bercanda dengan ibunya, bersikap lucu dan kekanak-kanakan pada sepupu-sepupunya, terlihat sangat tertarik dengan koleksi ikan koi ayahnya dan mereka sama-sama menyukai sepak bola. Hanya Sohee, adik perempuan Minseok yang kelihatannya ragu dengan daya tarik dan ketulusan Lu Han. Bercerai dengan dua anak, marah dan terus-menerus lelah, Sohee tidak tertarik dengan pernikahan Minseok.

"Kenapa eomma berbicara seperti orang gila pada suamimu eonni, hanya itu yang ingin aku tau".

"Eomma menyukainnya " Minseok tersenyum kemudian menyenggol lengan Sohee "Kamu juga menyukainya kan?".

"Dia baik. Aku menyukainya. Hanya saja, aku pikir dia dulu seorang yang terkenal – semacam selebriti, dia juga angkuh dan menyebalkan".

"Itu dulu. Sekarang, tidak lagi".

Dan Sohee hanya mendengus dan kelihatan seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ditahannya.

Lu Han dan Minseok sudah melupakan tujuan mereka melihat air terjun, mereka turun dari bukit dan memilih pergi ke sebuah restoran lokal, makan ubi bakar dan bermain ping-pong sampai sore.

"Aku pikir adikmu tidak terlalu menyukaiku" ujar Lu Han, memukul bola ke arah Minseok.

"Tentu saja dia menyukaimu".

"Dia jarang berbicara denganku".

"Dia hanya malu dan sedikit galak. Dia memang seperti itu".

Minseok memenangkan permainan itu dan mereka kembali ke rumah setelah merasa sudah mengantuk dan kekenyangan. Mereka berlomba masuk ke dalam kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya mereka bermain permainan saling membuka baju, mereka mandi selama satu setengah jam – mandi selama itu tentu saja diselingi dengan sex di kamar mandi dan saling menggosok badan yang berkhir dengan sex ronde berikutnya.

"Apa? Lagi?" gumam Lu Han saat Minseok mulai mencium bibirnya dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Hanya jika kau mau".

"Tidak. Ok, Aku mau. Aku hanya merasa seperti...rusa liar atau semacamnya".

Pukul sembilan malam, Minseok sudah tertidur diatas ranjang yang besar dan kelelahan. Cahaya lampu dari luar, masuk melalui jendela kamar dan Lu Han yang juga kelelahan tapi tidak bisa tidur hanya berbaring di tempat tidur sambil terus memandang Minseok. Lu Han mendengarkan nafas Minseok yang teratur, bagaimana dadanya naik turun akibat tarikan nafasnya, bibirnya yang merah dan bengkak sedikit terbuka, bulu matanya yang lentik menyapu pipinya, Minseok tertidur seperti seorang Putri Salju atau Aurora – Lu Han tidak terlalu tau macam-macam putri Disney – tenang, damai, tak tersentuh. Lu Han masih memandang wajah Minseok dan bertanya-tanya apa yang telah ia lakukan sampai bisa mendapatkan semua ini. Minseok pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari dirinya, mungkin Minseok akan lebih bahagia jika bersama Jean-Pierre. Tapi Lu Han kemudian tersadar, ditariknya Minseok kedalam pelukannya dan mencium keningnya. Tidak, Minseok tidak boleh bersama si Perancis atau si pelawak Jongdae atau siapapun, Minseok harus bersamannya dan ia akan selalu memastikan kalau dialah yang paling pantas untuk Minseok.

Lu Han kemudian turun dengan hati-hati dari tempat tidur kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Minseok yang telanjang, Lu Han memakai pakaiannya, turun ke dapur dan meminum segelas air. Lu Han melihat kearah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 10 : 30 malam tapi keadaan sudah sangat sepi dan sunyi. Lu Han yang terbiasa dengan kehidupan kota yang liar, merasa kalau situasi ini sangat nyaman. Ia lalu kembali ke kamarnya, mengambil laptopnya dan duduk di samping Minseok. Ia menyalakan laptopnya – berharap menemukan jaringan internet – Lu Han melihat sebuah folder dengan nama 'Dokumen Pribadi' didalamnya terdapat sebuah folder bernama 'Random' dan didalamnya terdapat file bernama ' '. Lu Han masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana horornya saat ia harus membacakan pidato pernikahannya.

**Pidato pernikahanku :**

_Bagaimana kami bertemu? Kami sama-sama kuliah di Universitas yang sama, tapi aku tidak pernah tau tentang dia. Aku biasa melihatnya disekitar kampus, dia selalu tampak marah dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan rambut, mungkin itu juga alasan kenapa dia selalu memotong rambutnya dengan sembarangan. Aku akhirnya berkenalan dengannya saat pesta kelulusan kami...Oh, dia menyebut ayahku seorang komunis._

_Teman yang sangat luar biasa, putus-nyambung...itu karena aku idiot, aku tidak melihat sesuatu di depan wajahku (terdengar norak...hahaha)._

_Bagaimana seorang Minseok? Dia punya banyak kualitas, lucu, cerdas, pandai menari tapi tidak bisa memasak, selera musiknya bagus. Kami sering berdebat, tapi kami selalu berbicara sambil tertawa. Cantik tapi dia selalu tidak menyadarinya, sangat baik terhadap Jas dan Jas juga menyayanginya, bahkan akur dengan mantan isteriku! Hohohoho...semua orang mencintai Minseok._

_Kami sempat kehilangan kontak, tapi terselesaikan di Paris._

_Akhirnya kami bersama, kisah cinta yang seperti angin topan selama 15 tahun, akhirnya masuk akal. Semua teman berkata 'Aku bilang juga apa!' dan semua orang berbahagia._

_Ini pernikahanku yang kedua, tapi kali ini aku akan melakukannya dengan benar. Terima kasih Abujie dan Omonim yang telah menerimaku sebagai menantu. Terima kasih untukmu Baba yang sudah hadir dan aku minta maaf karena ibuku tidak ada disini...dan terakhir..._

_Bersulang untuk isteriku yang cantik...bla..bla...bla...bla...bla...bla..._

"Kamu tidak mengucapkan bla-bla saat pidato pernikahan, sayang".

Lu Han tersentak saat mendapati Minseok yang terbangun disampingnya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" ujar Minseok sambil menguap.

"Setengah dua belas. Min".

Lu Han kemudian mematikan laptopnya dan meletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidur, kemudian merebahkan dirinya di samping Minseok.

Minseok kembali menguap "Kamu membuatku lelah" dan tertawa "Rusa".

"Tidurlah kembali, Min".

"Aku tidak ngantuk lagi".

Lu Han mengerang "Oh, jangan bilang kalau kamu ingin melakukan sex lagi!".

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?".

"Aku tau ini sedikit aneh" ujar Lu Han malu-malu "Tapi aku tidak masalah kalau kita bermain catur".


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**15 Juli 2005**

Alarm berbunyi seperti biasa pada pukul 07.05, langit diluar sudah terang dan cerah, tapi tidak satupun dari mereka yang bergerak. Mereka hanya berbaring dengan tangan Lu Han melingkar di pinggang Minseok, kaki mereka saling melilit di tempat tidur mereka yang besar dan empuk.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Min?"

"Aku tidak memikirkan apapun" ujar Minseok yang masih setia memejamkan matanya.

"Bohong".

Minseok membuka matanya "Oh, Lu Han ternyata kamu bisa membaca pikiran".

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi biasanya setiap kau bangun, kau langsung menggerayangi tubuhku dan menuntut ciuman selamat pagi".

Minseok membelalakkan matanya "Aku tidak melakukan itu! Justru kau yang melakukan itu saat aku masih mencoba mengumpulkan nyawaku".

Mereka berdua tertawa dan mulai saling menggelitik hingga mereka kehabisan nafas.

"Tapi aku serius Min" ujar Lu Han saat tawanya sudah redah "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan".

"Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku memikirkanmu, novelku, rambutku dan apakah aku harus mengganti warna rambutku menjadi pink atau biru".

"Hahaha...sangat lucu, Min. Kamu akan terlihat seperti permen kapas" ujar Lu Han mengejek "Sudahlah, ayo bangun. Sebentar lagi Jasmin akan datang" dan mencium Minseok yang masih setia dengan kasurnya.

Jadi hari-hari mereka dimulai, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya selama pernikahan mereka. Mereka bangun dan memakai pakaian, Minseok terlebih dahulu memilih-milih baju apa yang akan di pakai Lu Han dan dirinya didalam lemari mereka yang besar. Lu Han mandi pertama, kemudian Minseok setelahnya, saat Minseok mandi Lu Han akan mengambil koran dan susu yang tergeletak di depan rumah mereka. Lu Han membaca bagian olahraga di koran itu sedangkan Minseok akan membaca bagian beritanya dan mereka makan sambil sesekali berbincang-bincang tentang banyak hal.

"Jam berapa Jasmin akan datang?" tanya Minseok.

"Junmyeon akan datang jam 4" ujar Lu Han "Aku pulang jam 6, kamu tidak masalahkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak".

Mereka kembali berciuman dan Lu Han berangkat kerja dan hari berlalu dengan cepat.

Hari yang hangat, malam ini Lu Han akan melihat putrinya dan bersamanya selama delapan hari berikutnya sementara Junmyeon dan Yifan pergi berlibur seperti biasanya. Bagi Lu Han ini suatu misteri, tiba-tiba saja Jasmin sudah berumur 4 tahun, percaya diri dan cantik seperti ibunya dan dia selalu datang bermain bersama Minseok. Minseok dan Jasmin selalu bermain permainan shopping-shoppingan dan Jasmin akan bingung sendiri dengan pilihan barangnya, mereka juga suka bermain permainan saling mendandani, kini Minseok punya banyak koleksi gaun pesta karena Jasmin sangat senang mendadaninya dengan baju-baju yang cantik. Lu Han sangat bersyukur dengan hidupnya, kali ini isterinya adalah orang yang ia cintai dan inginkan sekaligus sahabatnya. Lu Han mempunyai putri yang cantik dan cerdas. Lu Han baik-baik saja, semuanya baik selama tidak ada yang berubah.

Setelah Lu Han pergi, Minseok mulai cuci piring dan mengerjakan segala pekerjaan rumah kecuali memasak. Setelah Minseok merasa semua sudah beres, ia kemudian naik ke ruang kerjanya di lantai dua. Minseok membuat teh, menyalakan komputernya dan memulai pekerjaannya. Banyak yang harus dilakukannya – scrip novelnya harus di baca dulu sebelum di setujui, lima ribu kata untuk volume ketiga harus di tulis, ilustrasinya harus di kerjakan. Belum lagi surat dan email dari para pembaca muda, surat-surat mereka berisi tentang kekhawatiran mereka terhadap tokoh Kim Joon yang malang dan Minseok harus memberi perhatian pada Kim Joon yang kesepian, di bully dan merupakan tokoh yang mereka cintai.

Tapi pikiran Minseok tidak dapat berkonsentrasi, pikirannya selalu melayang pada Lu Han dan kehidupan mereka. Selama mereka menikah ada satu topik yang tidak pernah mereka bicarakan dan sekarang sepertinya topik itu sudah tidak bisa dihindari lagi. Minseok akan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mengatakan kata itu 'Anak-anak', tidak, jangan anak-anak, sebaiknya jangan membuat Lu Han takut, sebaiknya Minseok mengucapkan 'Aku ingin anak'.

Mereka pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya, dengan cara bercanda dan Lu Han berkata tentang masa depan, mungkin di masa depan jika keadaan mereka sudah lebih mapan dan stabil. Tapi sampai kapan keadaan akan tetap stabil? Topik ini seperti ada di tengah-tengah ruangan dan mereka tetap mengabaikannya. Ada saat dimana orangtua Minseok menelpon dan menanyakan, apakah dia dan Lu Han masih sering bercinta (Well, tentu saja mereka selalu melakukannya, tapi tidak sebanyak waktu mereka di Paris dulu). Hal ini selalu membuatnya terbangun di tengah malam, Minseok menginginkan anak dan bagaimana jika Lu Han tidak menginginkan anak? Minseok selalu yakin kalau mereka akan saling mencintai untuk selamanya – ok, itu terlalu berlebihan tapi mereka juga tidak selamanya akan terus bersama kan? Tapi Minseok tidak akan membahasnya masalah ini, tidak saat Jasmin akan datang, mungkin nanti.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu paginya yang sia-sia, Minseok pergi berenang di kolam renang umum di dekat kompleks rumahnya, Minseok selalu berenang jika ingin menjernihkan pikirannya. Setelah berenang, ia menyempatkan diri untuk makan siang di sebuah kafe dekat kolam renang. Dengan rambut yang masih basah, akhirnya Minseok pulang dan menemukan Lu Han sudah ada di rumah.

"Aku kira kamu pulang jam 6!"

"Oh, aku menutup kafe lebih awal, Tao sedang tidak enak badan dan well, aku merindukanmu" Lu Han kemudian menepuk pahanya "Kemarilah" panggilnya.

Minseok kemudian berjalan ke arah Lu Han dan duduk di pangkuannya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apakah ini saatnya mengeluarkan pesonamu".

Lu Han tidak langsung menjawab, ia hanya sibuk mencium bibir Minseok dan akhirnya Minseok membalas ciumannya setelah merasa Lu Han tidak juga melepas ciumannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Min" Lu Han berkata di sela-sela ciumannya "Aku selalu memikirkanmu" .

Minseok menarik dirinya dari ciuman mereka dan menatap wajah Lu Han "Ada masalah di kafe?".

Lu Han menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kamu berselingkuh?".

Lu Han memutar matanya dan tertawa.

"Lalu apa? Kau membuatku takut".

"Apa aku harus punya alasan untuk merindukan isteriku sendiri?".

Minseok tiba-tiba tertawa dan memeluk leher Lu Han "Ini sangat aneh, kamu tau...seharian ini aku juga selalu memikirkanmu".

"Lihatkan! Kamu memang soulmateku" dan mereka tertawa dan terhenti saat mendengar bunyi klakson mobil di depan rumah.

Lu Han segera ke ruang tamu dan membuka pintu.

"Halo, Jas...apa kabar?!"

Junmyeon berdiri didepan pintu bersama Jasmin yang memegang koper berukuran mini berwarna pink di tangan kanannya dan sebuah boneka kelinci di tangan kirinya, dan sebuah tas berwarna pink di tangan Junmyeon. Lu Han tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat Jasmin dan membuangnya ke udara "Berikan Appa sebuah ciuman" dan mencium putrinya dengan gemas.

"Nonton tv cuma sampai pukul 6:30, setelah itu tidak lagi karena ia harus tidur pukul 7:30 malam".

"Baiklah!" Lu Han menurunkan Jasmin "Kamu ingin ke dalam melihat Mimi?".

"Aku didalam sini, Jasmin!" teriak Minseok dari dalam.

"Mimi!" Jasmin segera berlari ke dalam sambil cekikikan setelah mendengar suara Minseok.

Junmyeon menyerahkan tas pink Jasmin pada Lu Han dan tersenyum "Jasmin sangat senang datang kesini".

"Aku dan Minseok selalu menunggu kedatangannya".

"Aku turut berbahagia untuk kalian – ".

"Minseok sedang menyiapkan makanan di dalam, aku ingin mengundang kalian makan siang".

"Oh, tidak perlu repot-repot, Yifan sedang menungguku" Junmyeon menunjuk Yifan yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depan mobilnya seperti seorang model majalah, Yifan kemudian membuka kacamata hitamnya dan melambaikan tangan pada Lu Han, Lu Han balas melambaikan tanganya.

"Kami akan berlibur bersama keluargaku".

"Ok, bersenang-senanglah".

"Thanks!" dan Junmyeon segera berlari ke mobilnya dengan Yifan yang langsung membukakan pintu untuknya.

Lu Han tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada mobil mereka yang telah menjauh.

.

Yifan berbalik saat mendengar Junmyeon yang menghela nafas berat disampingnya.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Yifan sambil mengklakson mobil didepannya.

"Apa aku ibu yang baik?".

"Tentu saja, kenapa kau bilang begitu?".

"Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa Jasmin lebih menyukai Minseok. Yang Jasmin bicarakan hanya tentang Mimi begini, Mimi begitu dan bagaimana Minseok adalah sahabat terbaiknya. Jasmin pernah membawa sebuah lem pasta untuk kartu berwarna dan saat kutanya, dia hanya menjawab ini dari Mimi dan dia tidak berhenti mengoceh tentang bagaimana perjalannya ke kebun binatang bersama Mimi".

"Well, itu bagus. Setidaknya Minseok menyayangi Jasmin".

"Aku takut kalau Minseok menggantikan posisiku sebagai ibu Jasmin".

"Itu tidak akan terjadi".

"Aku tau, aku – " Junmyeon kembali menghela nafas "Mungkin lain kali kita harus mengajak Jasmin bersama kita jika ingin berlibur".

Yifan tidak menjawab dan memilih diam, ia sebenarnya lebih memilih Jasmin tinggal bersama Lu Han dan Minseok dibandingkan bersama mereka.

.

Lu Han masuk ke dalam kamar setelah memberi ciuman selamat tidur pada Jasmin, ia langsung menutup jendela dan duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memperhatikan Minseok yang sibuk mengusap lotion di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Lu Han, aku memikirkan sesuatu".

"Apa itu?".

Minseok menyelesaikan ritual malamnya kemudian berbalik menghadap Lu Han "Aku rasa, aku siap!".

"Siap apa?".

Minseok berdehem dan berusaha mengatur irama jantungnya. Jika Lu Han tidak menginginkan ini, maka...mungkin, mungkin mereka harus mengakhiri semuanya "Aku...aku siap, aku ingin punya anak!".

Tidak ada respon dari Lu Han, ia hanya menatap Minseok dalam diam. Minseok tiba-tiba menjadi panik, apakah ini saat yang tepat? Apakah Lu Han tidak menginginkan anak? Apakah mereka akan berpisah karena Lu Han menolak memiliki anak?.

Lu Han berdiri dari duduknya dan berjongkok di depan Minseok "Well, jika kamu ingin punya anak – " mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Minseok " – sebaiknya kita mulai sekarang" bisiknya dengan suara rendah di telinga Minseok. Belum sempat Minseok membalasnya, bibir Lu Han sudah mendarat di bibirnya dan mereka mulai melewati malam panjang mereka.

.

.

.

**15 Juli 2006**

Lu Han terus menatap wajahnya di depan cermin, sikat gigi dengan busa dari pasta gigi masih berada di mulutnya.

Minseok masuk dalam kamar mandi dan Lu Han segera melanjutkan menyikat kembali giginya – salah satu obsesinya akhir-akhir ini yaitu menyikat giginya dalam waktu yang lama ; Lu Han merasa giginya tidak akan pernah bersih lagi.

"Aku merasa tua" gumam Lu Han, mulutnya masih penuh dengan busa.

"Tidak, kamu tidak kelihatan tua" jawaban Minseok tidak terdengar meyakinkan bagi Lu Han.

"Iya aku kelihatan tua dan gemuk".

Minseok memperhatikan Lu Han dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala "Well, kamu memang kelihatan sedikit gemuk sayang tapi tidak kelihatan tua, ya walaupun saat kau tertawa keriputmu tampak jelas dan semakin banyak".

Lu Han semakin frustasi mendengar jawaban Minseok.

"Kalau merasa seperti itu, kamu harus olahraga, ke gym lagi atau berenang bersamaku".

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu" saat Lu Han telah selesai menyikat gigi dan berkumur, Minseok tiba-tiba saja menciumnya "Aku berantakan, Min".

"Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu sayang, kamu punya perut yang bagus" dan Minseok tertawa, mencolek perut Lu Han yang mulai membuncit dan mulai menyalakan pancuran air.

Lu Han melihat tubuh Minseok yang basah dibawah pancuran air, ia sangat iri terhadap Minseok – bukan dia ingin memiliki tubuh wanita – ia hanya iri pada Minseok yang semakin hari semakin terlihat muda dan segar, apakah ini efek dari terlalu banyak berenang atau Minseok telah menemukan air terjun awet muda tapi tidak mau membaginya pada Lu Han? kemudaan Minseok membuat Lu Han tersiksa dan tidak percaya diri.

Mereka sarapan dalam diam, tidak seperti biasanya. Dan Lu Han yakin ada sesuatu yang salah saat melihat Minseok masih mengaduk kopi yang ia buat untuk Lu Han tanpa berbalik.

"Aku baru saja haid".

"Kapan?" tanya Lu Han

"Baru saja" ujar Minseok, tenang "Aku tidak hamil".

"Oh itu..." Lu Han kemudian berdiri dan memeluk Minseok dari belakang, diciumnya leher Minseok yang masih basah sehabis mandi "Tidak masalah, kita coba lagi. Yah?" ujar Lu Han. Sesaat Lu Han berdiri dengan dagunya di bahu Minseok dan menghirup aroma tubuh Minseok, mereka berdiri seperti itu sampai Minseok berbalik dan mereka berdua kembali ke meja.

Mereka kemudian membaca koran seperti biasa – Lu Han bagian olahraga dan Minseok bagian berita, tapi entah siapa yang memulai tiba-tiba mereka membicarakan soal politik yang terjadi dan Lu Han segera meninggalkan meja makan.

"Aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu, Min".

Minseok mengikutinya dari belakang "Kita tidak berdebat, kita sedang diskusi – ".

"Apakah kita berdiskusi? Karena aku sedang berdebat – "

"Tenangkan dirimu, Han – ".

"Perang di timur tengah bukan ideku, Min! Bukan aku yang memerintahkan mereka, dan aku minta maaf, tapi aku tidak merasa tertarik dengan itu, tidak sepertimu. Mungkin aku harus, mungkin aku ingin, tapi tidak, aku tidak tau kenapa, mungkin aku terlalu bodoh untukmu – ".

Minseok terkejut "Darimana semua pemikiran itu? Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kamu – ".

"Tapi kamu memperlakukanku seperti orang bodoh, seperti orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti apapun. Ini semua karena minyak! Karena minyak maka terjadi perang, mungkin memang karena minyak, terus apa? Protes tentang itu atau berhenti menggunakannya atau lebih baik diam!".

"Jangan berani mengatakan padaku untuk – ".

"Aku tidak, aku...ahhh, lupakan!".

Lu Han mulai mencari kunci mobilnya dengan muram dan tidak sabaran, Minseok hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan khawatir dan Lu Han tetap tidak mau melihat ke arah Minseok.

"Kenapa kau sangat malu membicarakan tentang politik?"

"Aku tidak malu, Min. Aku hanya merasa itu sangat membosankan".

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, jinjja!".

"Bahkan waktu kuliah dulu?"

"Oh, terutama waktu kuliah. Aku hanya berpura-pura karena itu yang kita lakukan jika sudah kuliah. Aku dulu biasa duduk pukul 2 pagi hanya untuk mendengarkan Zhang Yixing berbicara tentang politik dan aku berpikir itu sangat membosankan".

"Aku membuatmu bosan kan?" tanya Minseok pelan.

"Jangan bercanda, Min! Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu" tiba-tiba Lu Han merasa lelah dan balik menatap Minseok.

"Tapi aku membuatmu bosan kan?".

"Tidak, kamu tidak membosankan. Bisa kita ganti topik yang lain?".

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" ujar Minseok.

Lu Han kemudian menutup wajahnya dan bernafas lewat sela-sela jarinya "Kita baru mencoba selama setahun, Min" dan menatap Minseok.

"Dua tahun".

"Dua tahun kalau begitu. Aku tidak tau, aku hanya membenci...tatapan yang kau berikan padaku".

"Tatapan apa?"

"Saat semuanya tidak berhasil...seperti semuanya salahku".

"Aku tidak pernah!".

"Tapi itu yang aku rasakan".

"Aku minta maaf, aku hanya...kecewa. Aku sangat menginginkannya".

"Begitupula denganku".

"Kamu juga menginginkannya?"

Lu Han terlihat terluka "Tentu saja!".

"Karena kau tidak terlihat seperti menginginkannya".

"Aku menginginkannya. Aku mencintaimu Minseok, kamu tau itu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, jika anak yang kau inginkan akan kuberikan".

Dan tiba-tiba saja Minseok memeluk Lu Han "Maafkan aku, Han. Maafkan aku karena meragukanmu".

"Aku juga minta maaf karena...aku idiot" dan Lu Han balas memeluk Minseok "Ayo kita pergi dan makan malam ditempat yang kau suka malam ini, kamu dan aku. Atau kita bisa tinggal dirumah, aku akan memasak untukmu, hm?" Lu Han mencium kening Minseok.

"Hm" Minseok mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Lu Han.

Setelah memberikan ciuman perpisahan Lu Han segera berangkat kerja, Minseok mengantarnya sampai di pintu pagar dan tidak beranjak dari tempatnya selama 20 menit. Entahlah, Minseok merasa akan terlambat datang saat acara makan malam mereka.

.

Minseok memikirkan hari-harinya bersama Lu Han, mereka bersenang-senang – yah, walaupun sekarang sedikit berbeda. Semua kerinduan, kesedihan, hasrat telah tergantikan dengan kesenangan, kepuasan dan kadang-kadang pertengkaran kecil seperti yang terjadi pagi tadi. Jika ada momen dalam hidupnya Minseok merasa bahagia inilah saatnya.

Kadang-kadang, Minseok berpikir, ia merindukan masa-masa awal pertemanan mereka. Minseok mengingat waktu ia menulis hingga larut malam, 10 lembar surat cinta untuk Lu Han yang penuh sentimen dan hasrat. Minseok menulis kartu pos dengan kata-kata indah untuk Lu Han yang sedang berada di luar negeri atau mereka berbicara di telepon sampai berjam-jam sebelum tidur. Mereka pernah mengobrol sambil mendengarkan kaset dan berhenti saat matahari terbit atau kenangan saat di rumah orangtua Lu Han atau berenang di sungai atau di sore hari mereka akan ke sebuah bar rahasia untuk minum arak beras di daerah Chinatown dan banyak momen-momen lainnya ; semua momen-momen itu telah terekam dan tersusun dalam buku, surat dan setumpuk foto-foto yang tidak akan habis.

Setelah semua yang ia lewati, baik itu sedih atau senang, menangis atau tertawa akhirnya ia mencintai seseorang dan merasa sangat percaya diri kalau orang itu juga mencintainya. Jika seseorang bertanya pada Minseok, saat mereka sedang di pesta, bagaimana dia dan suaminya bertemu, ia akan menjawab:

"Kami tumbuh bersama".

Di kafe, Lu Han terus memikirkan Minseok. Perasaan muram dan bersalah sejak kejadian tadi pagi menggerogotinya dan saat ia sudah tidak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi, ia mengambil handphonenya. Dulu Minseok yang selalu melakukan telepon perdamaian dan memperbaiki semuanya jika mereka bertengkar, tapi sejak pernikahan mereka, posisi mereka menjadi berubah. Lu Han mendapati dirinya bisa melakukan apa saja jika ia merasa Minseok tidak bahagia. Lu Han membayangkan sekarang Minseok pasti sedang berada depan komputer dan membiarkan handphonenya menerima pesan suara.

"Hai, ini aku sedang menyortir biji kopi dan aku selalu memikirkan tentangmu dan aku hanya ingin mengatakan, jangan khawatir, Min. Aku sudah memesan tempat di restoran favoritmu, jam 5 sore nanti. Aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya, jadi, ini akan jadi malam yang spesial untuk kita berdua. Dan jangan khawatir, apapun yang kau khawatirkan...aku mohon, jangan! Sampai ketemu disana jam 5. Aku mencintaimu, Bye".

Sebagai rutinitas, Minseok bekerja sampai jam dua, makan siang kemudian pergi berenang. Bulan Juli, Minseok biasanya pergi ke kolam renang khusus wanita, tapi hari ini langit kelihatan gelap dan mendung, jadi Minseok memutuskan untuk berenang di kolam biasa di dalam ruangan. Setelah berenang dan mengganti bajunya di ruang ganti. Minseok mendengarkan pesan Lu Han dan tersenyum, ia mencoba mengingat alamat yang diberikan oleh Lu Han dan menelpon Lu Han kembali.

Diluar gedung pusat olahraga, hujan mulai turun rintik-rintik. Minseok mengayuhkan sepedanya dengan kepala tertunduk untuk menghalangi air hujan yang menerpa wajahnya jadi dia tidak terlalu menyadari pergerakan yang samar-samar di jalan sebelah kirinya. Dan sebuah mobil truk datang dari arah kiri menghantam Minseok dan sepedanya, Minseok melayang dan mendarat di tanah dengan kepala yang pecah dan darah yang mengalir membasahi jalan, kaki dan tangannya patah. Minseok masih dapat melihat sepedanya yang hancur, tergeletak tidak jauh dari dirinya. Orang-orang berdatangan melihatnya penuh rasa takut dan bertanya terus menerus 'Anda baik-baik saja?'. Minseok mencoba menggerakkan kepalanya, beberapa orang mulai menangis dan Minseok menyadari kalau ia tidak baik-baik saja. Minseok mengedipkan matanya, rintik hujan telah membasahi wajahnya. Ia pasti terlambat sekarang. Lu Han sedang menunggunya.

Saat kesadarannya mulai menurun, Minseok memikirkan dua hal:

Pertama, saat ia berumur 9 tahun. Ia pernah pergi berenang bersama ayah dan ibunya menggunakan pakaian renang warna merah, ayah dan ibunya memegang tangannya dan mengayunnya ke arah kamera dan mereka berfoto dengan tertawa gembira. Dan kemudian Minseok memikirkan Lu Han, pasti Lu Han sekarang berjalan menerobos hujan ke restoran tempat mereka janjian, melihat jamnya dengan tidak sabar dan bertanya kemana Aku sekarang? pikir Minseok...Lu Han pasti sangat khawatir.

Dan semuanya gelap...

.

.

.

Lu Han berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan menatap sisi kiri tempat tidurnya – sisi yang selalu Minseok tiduri, dilihatnya cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya – sebuah cincin sederhana berbahan emas. Lu Han tidak bisa menangis, air matanya habis. Ia kemudian mengambil handphonenya dan menekan tombol pesan.

"Hai, ini aku. Aku mau bilang, aku akan berangkat sekarang dan aku sudah tidak sabar untuk makan malam. Aku mungkin terlambat lima menit. Oh, aku minta maaf... untuk perdebatan kita dan karena aku sangat menyebalkan. Semua itu, tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, aku hanya sedikit gila...hahaha. Yang penting adalah aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau juga mencintaiku...itu dia, kamu sangat beruntung menerima cintaku!Hahaha...Bye my love. Bye".

Dan Minseok tidak akan pulang, tidak akan pernah lagi...

.

.

.

Ps : gw pernah ngomong klo ff ini angst kan? Hahahaha...mianhae...tapi ini belum selesai kok...wkwkwk #dikejarmassa...maaf klo ngebosanin...hehehe...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**15 Juli 2007**

Bersenang-senang, bersenang-senang, bersenang-senang adalah jawaban. Terus bergoyang dan jangan biarkan dirimu berhenti atau melihat sekelilingmu atau berpikir karena cara untuk tidak menjadi sakit adalah bersenang-senang dan lihat hari ini, hari pertama peringatan? Perayaan? Perayaan untuk Minseok dan semua hari yang indah, semua kenangan. Tawa, semua tawa.

Dengan pemikiran ini, Lu Han mengabaikan protes karyawannya, mengambil 500 rb Won dari uang cash kafe dan mengajak mereka untuk bersenang-senang di sebuah club untuk merayakan hari yang spesial ini.

Jadi hari ini Lu Han menemukan dirinya di ruang bawah tanah sebuah club dengan martini yang kelima di salah satu tangannya dan sebatang rokok di tangan yang lain, karena kenapa tidak? Kenapa tidak bersenang-senang dan merayakan hidup Minseok? Lu Han berkata seperti itu pada Sehun dan Tao yang tersenyum canggung. Mereka sangat kaku dan membosankan, menemani Lu Han dari satu bar ke bar yang lain, dari satu club ke club yang lain dan Lu Han mulai menyesal mengajak mereka. Lu Han akhirnya menyuruh mereka pulang, awalnya mereka menolak dan tetap bersikeras menemani bos mereka yang kelihatannya sudah mulai mabuk berat, tapi setelah Lu Han memaki-maki mereka dan melemparkan mereka sebotol bir barulah mereka pergi meninggalkan Lu Han disebuah club.

Lu Han terus bergoyang di lantai dansa tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, terus menggoyangkan badannya dan sesekali meminum segelas vodkanya yang ke empat. Lu Han menghentikan goyangan saat ia melihat seorang wanita yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sedang duduk sambil terus memperhatikan orang bergoyang.

"Min? Minseok?" Lu Han mengambil sebuah kaleng bir sisa dari pengunjung club dan meminumnya sampai habis. Minuman itu mengalir di dagunya dan bajunya, badannya berkeringat dan matanya merah. Lu Han mendekati wanita itu, mencondongkan badannya dan berkata "Kamu datang sayang, aku tau kamu akan datang. Ini hari perayaan kita 15 Juli".

Wanita itu merontah saat Lu Han mulai menciumnya dan tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan di bahunya, mendorong Lu Han kebelakang. Lu Han membuka matanya : pria didepannya adalah seorang pemuda, matanya merah seperti Lu Han.

"Dia pacarku, Bung!"

"Pacarmu? Dia isteriku, brengsek!"

Lu Han kemudian memukul wajah pria itu, pria itu membalas Lu Han dengan pukulan yang sangat keras mendarat diwajah Lu Han dan Lu Han menyadari apa yang ia inginkan ; ia ingin pria itu memukulnya "Singkirkan tanganmu, dasar tua bangka brengsek!" caci pemuda itu dan kemudian semuanya menjadi kabur dan suasana gaduh, Lu Han terbaring di lantai dengan tangan di wajahnya saat pria itu menendang perutnya dan punggungnya. Lu Han mengecap rasa karpet yang kotor saat tendangan-tendangan itu mereda dan tiba-tiba Lu Han merasa melayang, wajah ke bawah dan empat pria mengangkat lengan dan kakinya. Lu Han cuma tertawa saat sekelompok pria itu melemparnya ke jalan yang kotor, darah mengalir dari mulutnya, rasa besi yang panas dan Lu Han berpikir 'Well, ini yang Minseok inginkan, ini yang Minseok inginkan. Aku pantas mendapatkannya'.

.

.

.

"Lu Han, kamu bisa mendengarku? Oh, Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kamu bisa mendengarku, Han? buka matamu!".

Lu Han terbaring di lantai rumahnya, tepat di depan kamarnya dan Junmyeon berdiri diatasnya, mencoba menariknya dan membuatnya bangkit. Bajunya basah dan lengket dan ia menyadari kalau seluruh badannya sakit. Lu Han tersadar dan malu akan keadaannya tapi tidak punya tenaga untuk bergerak saat Junmyeon mengangkatnya dengan susah payah, tangannya berada di bawah ketiak Lu Han.

"Oh, Junmyeon" ujar Lu Han, berusaha membantu Junmyeon dengan mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri "Aku mengacaukan semuanya, aku lagi-lagi mengacaukan semuanya".

"Kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Aku kacau, Junmyeon...aku mengacaukan semuanya" ujar Lu Han mulai menangis.

"Kamu akan baik-baik saja. Kamu perlu tidur, itu saja. Oh, jangan menangis, Lu Han. Dengarkan aku, kamu mau kan?" Junmyeon memeluk Lu Han erat, ia kemudian menangkup wajah Lu Han dengan lembut seperti seorang ibu "Kita akan membersihkanmu dan membaringkanmu di ranjang dan kamu bisa tidur, ok?".

Lu Han melihat sekilas dari balik punggung Junmyeon sosok yang melihatnya dengan ketakutan : putrinya. Lu Han mengerang dan berpikir dia akan sakit lagi dan merasakan malu yang amat sangat.

Junmyeon mengikuti tatapan Lu Han "Jasmin sayang, mau kan kamu menunggu di kamarmu?" ujar Junmyeon selembut mungkin "Appa sedang tidak enak badan" Jasmin tidak bergerak "Aku bilang ke kamar, sekarang!" perintah Junmyeon tegas

Lu Han sangat ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang menenangkan Jasmin, tapi mulutnya bengkak, lebam dan ia tidak dapat merangkai kata-kata.

"Jangan bergerak" ujar Junmyeon "Tunggu disini!" dan Junmyeon meninggalkannya. Lu Han menutup matanya, menunggu, berdoa, berharap semua ini berlalu. Ia mendengar suara Junmyeon yang menelpon seseorang.

Hal selanjutnya yang ia tau adalah ia berada di dalam mobil, melengkung dengan tidak nyaman di kursi belakang dengan Jasmin yang duduk disampingnya. Jasmin mengacuhkannya dan lebih memilih melihat ke luar jendela, mungkin terlalu malu dengan keadaan ayahnya.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Lu Han

"Aku akan membawamu ke rumahmu, ayahmu sekarang ada di Korea. Kembalilah tidur".

.

Lu Han terbangun dan melihat sekelilingnya, ia berada di kamar lamanya. Lu Han melihat tubuhnya, ia memakai salah satu piyama ayahnya – seingatnya Lu Han masih punya baju di rumahnya, tapi hanya baju-baju lama.

Di kamar mandi, Lu Han melihat wajahnya di cermin. Bibir bawahnya robek dan bengkak dan ada sebuah memar yang besar berwarna kuning keunguan disisi wajahnya. Lu Han mencoba memutar bahunya, tapi punggungnya terasa sakit, ototnya meregang. Ia mengernyit kemudian memeriksa lidahnya, luka dan tertutupi oleh jamur putih. Lu Han menggosokkan lidahnya ke giginya. Akhir-akhir ini mulutnya tidak pernah bersih dan ia bisa mencium bau mulutnya sendiri. Hidung dan pipinya luka. Lu Han minum alkohol pagi dan malam, wajahnya kusam, kendur dan matanya selalu merah.

Lu Han menyandarkan kepalanya ke cermin dan menghembuskan nafas. Saat masih bersama Minseok, kadang ia bertanya bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa Minseok disisinya? Sekarang jawabannya ada di cermin. Kehilangan Minseok tidak membuatnya menjadi bijak, itu hanya membuatnya semakin bodoh dan dangkal. Tanpa Minseok, ia seperti tidak mempunyai kebaikan, kebajikan, tujuan. Yang ada hanya keburukan, kesepian, pria tua pemabuk, teracuni oleh penyesalan dan rasa malu. Dan sekarang ia disini, dirumah orangtuanya dengan ayahnya yang memandikannya dan memakaikan piyamanya. Kenapa Junmyeon tidak membawanya saja ke Rumah Sakit untuk mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya? Itu lebih bermartabat dari pada seperti ini.

"Minseok, apa yang harus kulakukan tanpamu?".

Setelah beberapa saat, Lu Han turun ke bawah dan bergabung dengan ayahnya yang sedang menonton televisi dan minum lemon tea. Lu Han memakan sup yang diberikan ayahnya, supnya panas seperti lava, menusuk bibirnya yang robek saat ia menyesapnya, sup itu di makan dengan sepotong roti putih.

"Jadi, ini menjadi semacam festival tahunan setiap tanggal 15 juli?".

"Aku harap tidak" mereka kembali terdiam dan ayahnya mengecilkan volume tv "Aku minta maaf, Baba" ujar Lu Han.

Ayahnya tersenyum dan balik melihatnya " Aku sungguh tidak mau berbicara dari hati ke hati denganmu. Kamu mau?".

"Aku...lebih baik tidak "

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku hanya mau bilang bahwa hal terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang adalah mencoba dan menjalani hidupmu seperti Minseok masih ada. Tidakkah kamu berpikir itu yang terbaik?"

"Aku tidak tau, apakah aku bisa".

"Kamu harus mencobanya, aku yakin kamu bisa" ayahnya mengambil remote kontrol "Kamu pikir aku melakukan apa selama 10 tahun belakangan ini?".

Mereka kembali menonton tv dan Lu Han kembali menangis dengan tenang. Diam-diam Lu Han menaruh tangannya di atas matanya mencegah air matanya yang terus mengalir, tapi ayahnya dapat mendengar isakan Lu Han.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Iya Baba, aku baik-baik saja" ujar Lu Han terseduh-seduh.

.

.

.

**15 Juli 2008**

Lu Han meletakkan sekarung biji kopi dalam gudang dengan bantuan Tao, setelah itu ia mengecek persediaan buah Lemon yang masih ada di dalam lemari pendingin, keju-keju dan beberapa teh herbal dan kayu manis.

"Bos, ada pembeli yang ingin menemuimu" ujar Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Siapa? Apa aku mengenalnya?".

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya "Entahlah, tapi sepertinya dia mengenalmu, Bos".

"Oh, kalau begitu kau bantu Tao mengecek semua barang-barang ini" perintahnya.

"Siap bos!" dan Lu Han meninggalkan dua bocah ingusan yang cekikikan di belakangnya.

Lu Han keluar dan mendapati seorang pria yang sedang membelakanginya tapi Lu Han bisa mengenali siapa pria itu.

"Hei, Jongdae" sapanya.

Pria itu berbalik "Lu Han "

Lu Han mengulurkan tangannya dan mereka berjabat tangan sambil tersenyum "Halo, wow...lihat semua ini" Jongdae merentangkan tangannya, terlihat bangga dengan Lu Han.

Lu Han tersenyum "Ehh, apa kabar?" ujarnya sambil bersandar di tiang "Aku tidak pernah mendengar kabarmu, kamu sekarang bekerja dimana?".

"Well, aku baik-baik saja. Aku sekarang bekerja di asuransi".

"Oh, ok" mereka kembali terdiam canggung.

"Aku...aku hanya mau bilang" ujar Jongdae memulai "Minseok selalu mencintaimu, sangat, sangat mencintaimu. Selam bertahun-tahun hal itu membuatku sakit dan cemburu. Aku dulu selalu mendengar teleponmu, melihat kalian bersama di pesta dan dia selalu ceria dan bersinar denganmu dan tidak denganku. Aku sangat malu mengatakan ini, tapi aku pernah membaca diarynya saat ia pergi dan dalam diary itu Minseok hanya menulis semua tentangmu, tentang persahabatan kalian dan aku tidak tahan. Sejujurnya, bisakah aku bilang ini?".

"Yah, silahkan".

"Aku pikir kamu tidak pantas untuknya, tapi aku juga berpikir tidak ada salah satu dari kita yang pantas untuk dia. Minseok adalah orang yang paling pintar, baik, lucu dan loyal yang pernah kita temui. Jadi seperti yang aku bilang, kamu tidak pantas untuknya. Kamu orang terbrengsek yang pernah kutemui tapi Minseok membuatmu tidak brengsek dan sebagai balasannya kau membuatnya sangat, sangat bahagia. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih padamu untuk itu...ehhh,hehehe".

Mereka tertawa canggung.

"Oh, mereka keluargaku" Jongdae kemudian menunjuk seorang wanita dengan dua orang anak yang sedang makan di teras kafe itu "Itu isteri dan kedua anakku".

"Well, kita bisa saling bertemu dan berbincang-bincang" ujar Lu Han.

"Tidak, aku rasa itu tidak perlu. Aku pikir kita selesai sampai disini" Jongdae kemudian merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk Lu Han "Good Luck, Lu Han".

"Kamu juga, terima kasih".

"Sama-sama" Jongdae melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan keluar menemui isteri dan anaknya.

.

.

.

**15 Juli 2009**

"Kamu sangat lambat, orangtua" ujar Jasmin sambil cekikikan.

Lu Han dan Jasmin sedang mendaki sebuah bukit yang terletak di belakang Universitas Sungkyunkwan – almamater Lu Han dan Minseok.

"Well, ini karena sepatuku licin, Jas" Lu Han mendaki dengan susah payah, merasa punggungnya akan patah.

"Kamu lihat gedung yang disana? Itu adalah tempat dimana Minseok dulu tinggal waktu kami masih kuliah. Dan disanalah tempat kami bertemu" Jasmin melihat dengan penuh minat.

"Apa Appa capek?" tanya Jasmin.

"Aku? Kamu bercanda. Aku ini atlit alami" Jasmin menirukan bunyi menciut-ciut, dan kepalan tangan di dada "Pelawak" dan Lu Han segera mengangkat Jasmin, tangannya berada di bawah ketiak Jasmin dan mengayunnya kemudian menggendongnya sambil menaiki bukit, Jasmin menjerit dan tertawa cekikikan di gendongan ayahnya.

Setelah sampai di puncak bukit, mereka mulai melebarkan tikar dan mengeluarkan bekal mereka – macam-macam roti, kimbab, telur gulung, dua buah apel, dua kotak susu coklat dan sebotol air mineral.

"Appa pernah datang kesini bersama Mimi?" tanya Jasmin, mereka kemudian berbaring sambil menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul.

"Iya, pernah...Sekali. Dulu".

"Appa merindukannya?"

"Tentu saja, Mimi adalah sahabatku".

"Siapa sahabatmu sekarang?"

"Sekarang, sahabatku adalah kamu. Kalau kamu, siapa sahabatmu".

"Aku pikir mungkin Eomma, tapi sepertinya sahabatku Choi Hyeyoon".

Lu Han tersenyum kemudian membawa Jasmin ke pelukannya "Bagaimana denganku, aku sangat buruk yah?".

"Aku tidak akan menjawabnya" Jasmin mengenakan headset iPodnya "Hanya Appa yang tau".

.

.

.

**15 Juli 2010**

Lu Han berjalan dengan tergesah-gesah menuju kafenya. Sebenarnya Lu Han tidak mau pergi kerja karena semalam ia terkena flu, kepalanya pusing dan hidungnya tidak mau berhenti mengeluarkan ingus. Tapi Sehun menelponnya dan mengatakan bahwa seseorang telah menjawab pengumuman lowongan kerjanya untuk mencari seorang barista.

"Suruh orang itu untuk datang besok pagi, aku tidak enak badan".

"Tapi Bos, kalau kamu tidak datang sekarang kamu akan menyesal".

"Dia yang mencari pekerjaan, bukan aku".

"Tapi dia satu-satunya yang kamu cari, Bos. Kalau kamu tak datang sekarang, mungkin dia tidak akan datang lagi besok atau lusa atau selamanya"

Dan Lu Han tidak berhenti mengumpat dan merutuki karyawannya yang bodoh, belum lagi saat perjalanan dia harus menghadapi kemacetan, cuaca panas yang menusuk kepalanya dan hidungnya yang beringus. Sebaiknya ini tidak sia-sia, karena jika tidak...maka Sehun dan Tao siap-siap menerima pemotongan gaji dari seorang bos yang sedang kesal.

Sesampainya di kafe, Lu Han di sambut oleh dua orang bodoh yang berdiri sambil tersenyum cengengesan. Lu Han menatap mereka dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Kemana orang itu?" tanyanya saat tak melihat orang lain selain Sehun dan Tao dan beberapa pengunjung kafe yang sedang asyik mengobrol sambil menikmati makanan mereka.

"Oh, dia sedang di kamar mandi" ujar Sehun.

"Dia sangat ingin buang air kecil, Bos. Jadi kami mengijinkannya ke belakang" balas Tao.

"Tapi dia menitipkan CVnya, kamu bisa melihatnya. Bos" Sehun menyerah sebuah map yang berisi CV dan surat lamaran dari pelamar itu kepada Lu Han.

Lu Han kemudian mengambil tempat duduk dan mulai membaca dengan teliti "Dia tidak punya foto?".

"Oh, tenang saja Bos. Dia cantik dan aku pikir dia tipemu banget" jawab Tao.

Tipe? Lu Han hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Minseok pernah berkata padanya, kalau Lu Han tidak punya tipe, ia menyukai semua tipe. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, Lu Han menyukai satu tipe yaitu Minseok. Apapun yang ada pada Minseok, ia akan selalu menyukainya. Tapi itu masa lalu kan? Lu Han tidak mau terlalu larut dengan nostalgia.

"Hmmm...dia seumur dengan kalian yah?" Lu Han menengadah melihat Sehun dan Tao yang balas mengangguk "Ck, muda sekali...beda 17 tahun denganku" dan Lu Han semakin menyadari kalau ia sudah berumur 40an.

"Oh, dia orang Cina. Bos".

"Oh, yah! bisa dilihat dari namanya...ehhh...Lin Xiu – " Lu Han berhenti sejenak saat ia mendengar seseorang berjalan ke arahnya, ia mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sosok itu " – Min".

Beberapa saat terdiam dan terus memandang sosok itu, Lu Han kemudian mendengus "Cih, Kalian pasti bercanda!" dan mulai tertawa seperti orang gila.

Gadis itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan gugup, beberapa kali ia melihat penampilannya di kaca jendela. Gadis itu mengenakan dress musim panas berwarna biru muda – Ok, itu bukan pakaian untuk melamar kerja. Tapi pagi tadi baju yang telah disediakannya – kemeja putih dan rok hitam selutut basah karena hujan yang turun tiba-tiba, jadi ia terpaksa pulang dan menggantinya dengan buru-buru dan memilih baju terbaik yang ia punya. Saat keluar kamar mandi gadis itu melihat dua karyawan yang menerimanya tadi pagi – yang bernama Sehun dan Tao sedang berdiri dan mendengarkan dengan hikmat seorang pria yang sedang berbicara sambil duduk didepan mereka. Gadis itu berpikir, pria yang duduk itu pastilah pemilik kafe, calon bosnya. Pria itu sangat tampan untuk ukuran pria dewasa yang berumur 40an dan ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana waktu pria itu berumur 20an?

Gadis itu mendekat ke arah pria itu, dan saat pria itu mendongak menatapnya, gadis itu segera tersenyum. Tapi calon bosnya itu hanya menatapnya takjub dan gadis itu merasa seperti harimau yang ada di sirkus dan tiba-tiba saja pria itu mendengus dan mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Halo, nama saya Lin Xiumin" gadis itu memperkenalkan diri. Tapi bukannya tanggapan yang ia terima tapi tawa dari calon bosnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Xiumin menatap pria itu dengan penuh tanya kemudian beralih pada Sehun dan Tao yang balik menatapnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aneh" gumam Xiumin.

**FIN**

.

.

.

**Jum'at 15 Juli 1988**

"Bangun...Bangun!".

Lu Han merasakan seseorang sedang menendang tubuhnya, ia tidak tau siapa yang berani membangunkannya di hari ini. Ia seharusnya tertidur sampai hari Minggu kemudian terbangun dan keliling dunia. Tapi sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan kalau seseorang sedang membangunkannya sambil terus menendang tubuhnya. Lu Han membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya di dalam sebuah kamar asing – kamar sewaan untuk mahasiswa, dilihat dari berbagai macam poster dan tumpukan buku-buku. Ia kemudian berbalik dan melihat seorang gadis yang duduk di atas kursi di samping tempat tidur.

"Jangan panik, ini aku yang semalam...Minseok".

Lu Han mengusap matanya dan kembali fokus pada gadis itu.

"Minseok, Kim Minseok " gadis itu mengulurkan tangan dan Lu Han baru ingat sekarang, gadis itu adalah Kim Minseok teman seangkatannya yang tidak pernah ia kenal sampai tadi malam saat mereka berdua mulai mabuk di pesta kelulusan dan bercerita tentang kebodohan yang di lakukan Kim Jongin anak dari fakultas Seni.

Lu Han kemudian mengambil tangan Minseok dan menjabatnya "Oh, ya. Halo" mencoba mengurangi suasana canggung ini.

"Jadi saranmu, apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?".

"Ehh...bangun tidur?" jawab Lu Han tidak yakin, sejujurnya ia bahkan tidak yakin dengan situasi ini. Seharusnya ia pergi sejak semalam dan meninggalkan Minseok sendiri dan tidak harus menghadapi situasi seperti ini di pagi hari.

"Hari ini, maksudku hari ini".

"Oh, ok...baiklah" Lu Han mengambil nafas dalam-dalam "Dengar hari ini sangat membingungkan buatku" Minseok mengangguk mengerti "Bukan...bukan seperti itu, ehhh...aku harus bertemu orangtuaku dan mengepak semua barang-barangku, aku juga – ".

"Yah,yah aku mengerti" Minseok berdiri dan mulai mencari sepatunya.

Lu Han tiba-tiba saja membenci wajah itu, wajah kecewa Minseok. Lu Han merasa sangat tidak suka melihat wajah cantik itu menjadi kecewa, Lu Han merasa harus membuat wajah itu tersenyum.

"Aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu" ujar Minseok sambil memasang sepatunya, membelakangi Lu Han. Ia sudah berpakaian rapi, sudah mandi, segar dan siap menghadapi dunia, dan ia kecewa karena ternyata Lu Han tidak bersemangat seperti dirinya.

"Ehhh...ini tidaklah terlambat...ehhh jika kamu mau kita bisa pergi jalan-jalan atau melakukan sesuatu".

"Ok" ujar Minseok mulai tersenyum dan Lu Han merasakan kelegaan yang amat sangat.

Mereka berjalan ke arah bukit yang terdapat di belakang kampus mereka, dari bukit itu kita bisa melihat pemandangan kota Seoul. Hari sudah mulai sore saat mereka mulai mendaki bukit itu.

"Ayolah, cepat! Kemana tenagamu" ujar Minseok yang sudah berjalan di depan.

Lu Han sendiri tidak bisa menyamai Minseok, tenaganya seperti terkuras dan ia menyalahkan semua konsumsi rokoknya yang menyebabkannya mudah lelah "Ini karena sepatuku licin" ujarnya terengah-engah.

"Itu bukan karena sepatu, kamu hanya kurang olahraga" dan Lu Han hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

Setelah mereka sampai di atas bukit mereka mulai berjalan santai sambil menikmati semilir angin bulan Juli yang menerpa wajah mereka.

"Kamu tidak usah terlalu memikirkan yang terjadi semalam, aku tidak akan meminta nomor teleponmu atau menyuruhmu mengirimiku surat atau kartu pos. Aku juga tidak akan menikah denganmu atau memiliki anak darimu. Kita tidak tau apa yang terjadi besok, maupun sekarang".

Mereka telah sampai di ujung bukit dan didepan mereka terhampar pemandangan kota Seoul.

"Mungkin kita bisa bertemu dan berbincang-bincang di masa depan, itu juga bagus...kita sekarang berteman".

"Yah, itu bagus...kita berteman Han dan Min, Min dan Han".

Lu Han mendekatkan dirinya pada Minseok, meletakkan tangannya di leher Minseok dan mulai mengelusnya lembut "Atau kita bisa mulai dari sekarang".

"Jadi?".

"Orangtuaku akan datang – "

"Dan?"

"Tapi sebelum mereka datang, kita bisa kembali mengobrol dan menyelesaikan yang semalam" bisik Lu Han. Mereka berdua memandang kedepan sambil terus menahan senyum diwajah mereka.

Minseok kemudian berlari meninggalkan Lu Han dan menuruni bukit dan Lu Han segera menyusulnya, mereka terus berlari sambil tertawa. Mereka menuruni kompleks perumahan sewaan untuk mahasiswa, kemudian berbelok dan menuruni tangga dan berlari lagi memasuki daerah kampus. Mereka sempat melihat Wu Yifan sedang berciuman didepan gerbang kampus dengan seorang gadis yang mereka ketahui adalah adik tingkat mereka. Lu Han cukup mengenal Minseok untuk mengetahui kalau Minseok menginginkan ciuman seperti itu dan Lu Han dapat memastikan kalau ia bisa mencium Minseok bahkan dalam keadaan sadar.

Lu Han kemudian menarik Minseok dan mulai menciumnya. Mereka tertawa dan kembali berlari dan kembali berciuman dan kembali berlari dan tertawa. Apapun yang terjadi diantara mereka di masa depan, baik itu buruk atau baik, yang Lu Han tau bahwa ia hanya ingin mencium Minseok saat ini.

"Apartemenku tidak jauh lagi" ujar Lu Han dan tersenyum dan Minseok balas tersenyum, mereka berpegangan tangan dan sudah tidak sabar dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Mereka berlari sekarang. Lu Han bilang apartemennya nomor 35 dan Minseok menghitung dalam kepalanya. 75, 73, 71. Tidak lama lagi. Dada Minseok berdebar, ia merasa sesak. 47, 45, 43. Minseok merasa jarinya bergetar kecil seperti ada aliran listrik saat Lu Han menggenggam tangannya dan mereka berdua tertawa saat mereka berlari ke jalanan.

Tapi seorang wanita memanggil "Lu Han! Lu Han!" dan semua harapan hilang dari diri Minseok seakan ia baru saja menabrak dinding

Mobil Jaguar ayah Lu Han terparkir tepat didepan apartemen nomor 35 dan ibunya keluar dari mobil dan melambaikan tangannya pada Lu Han dari seberang jalan. Lu Han tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa ia tidak senang melihat orangtuanya.

"Disitu kamu rupanya! Kami menunggumu!"

Minseok memperhatikan bagaimana Lu Han melepas tangannya dan hampir terlihat seperti menghempaskannya saat ia menyebrangi jalan dan memeluk ibunya. Minseok dapat melihat Nyonya Lu sangatlah cantik dan berpakaian sangat modis, sedangkan ayahnya pria berwajah kusut dan kelihatannya tidak senang karena sudah menunggu lama.

Ibunya melihat Minseok dari balik bahu Lu Han dan Minseok merasa ibu Lu Han seperti seorang majikan yang mendapati anaknya sedang berciuman dengan seorang maid.

"Aku kira kami akan mengejutkanmu" ujar ibu Lu Han

"Sepertinya begitu" kali ini ayahnya yang berbicara.

"Mama, Baba – ini temanku Minseok!"

"Kim, Kim Minseok-imnida" Minseok membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat "Senang berkenalan dengan anda".

"Oh, Minseok kamu mau bergabung bersama kami untuk makan malam?".

Minseok melirik Lu Han, yang kelihatan membelalakkan matanya dan Minseok menganggap itu sebagai penolakan. Atau itu sebagai pendorong? Tapi sebaiknya ia harus berkata tidak. Orangtua Lu Han keliahatan baik, tapi itu bukanlah hal yang ia inginkan, menjadi penggangu acara makan malam keluarga. Minseok merasa tidak percaya diri dengan penampilannya, keluarga Lu Han terlihat modis dan mewah sedangkan dia terlihat kusam. Lagipula dia tidak mau duduk di meja makan sambil melihat Lu Han dari seberang meja sementara orangtuanya menanyakan pekerjaan orangtua Minseok, dimana Minseok kuliah dan sebagainya.

"Sebenarnya, aku lebih baik pulang"

"Kamu yakin?" tanya Lu Han cemberut.

"Yah, aku harus melakukan sesuatu" Minseok membungkukkan badan pada orangtua Lu Han "Senang bertemu dengan anda" dan mengulurkan tangan menjabat tangan Lu Han "Senang bertemu denganmu".

"Ok" ujar Lu Han, kecewa.

Minseok kemudian berbalik dan berhenti sejenak setelah menyadari kalau arah yang ia tuju salah. Minseok memutar tubuhnya, tersenyum canggung pada Lu Han dan orangtuanya dan berlalu pergi.

"Maaf, apakah kami menggangu sesuatu?".

"Tidak, tidak...Minseok hanya teman baik" .

"Lu Han, bukankah kau memakai baju ini kemarin?".

.

Minseok berjalan dengan tidak bersemangat dan tanpa tujuan, sejujurnya ia tidak mau kembali pulang dan tidak tau harus kemana. Harapannya untuk mengenal Lu Han lebih jauh telah hilang, mungkin mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi.

"Minseok...Minseok, tunggu!"

Minseok menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Ia tau suara ini dan tebakannya benar saat ia berbalik dan melihat orang itu.

"Tunggu...tunggu" ucap Lu Han terengah-engah "Dengar, aku ingin nomor teleponmu".

"Nomor teleponku?".

"Aku minta maaf untuk apa yang terjadi tadi...aku tidak tau kalau mereka akan datang secepat itu".

"Baiklah" Minseok mengambil sebuah buku kecil dari dalam tasnya dan merobek kertasnya "Ini nomor dan alamatku, nomor orangtuaku".

"Ok"

"Dan alamat mereka untuk jaga-jaga – "

"Ok"

"Oh,Nomor faxku?"

"Nomor telepon saja"

"Ok, ini" Minseok memberikan kertas itu pada Lu Han yang kemudian menyimpannya dalam saku jasnya dengan rapi.

Minseok kemudian membuka kacamatanya dan berharap Lu Han mau memberinya ciuman perpisahan dan sepertinya Lu Han mengetahui keinginan Minseok dan tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Lu Han menarik kepala Minseok dengan lembut dan memberikan ciumannya di bibir Minseok.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka menarik diri dan tersenyum

"Aku harus pergi sekarang" bisik Lu Han.

"Aku tau" Minseok tersenyum dan kembali menggunakan kacamatanya.

"Tapi kita akan bertemu lagi"

"Aku tau kita akan bertemu lagi".

"Selamat tinggal, Han".

"Selamat tinggal, Min".

**END**

.

.

.

Ps : mudah-mudahan ini bisa mengobati rasa sedih kalian...aku g' pasang tag angst di ff ini tapi malah friendship and romance, itu karena ff ini emang cerita persahabatan dan cinta kalaupun ujung-ujungnya bakalan angst, well, itulah hidup kan...wkwkwk...terima kasih udah baca, komen, follow, favorit atau apapun itu...wassalam...i love you all...kekeke...oh, yah gue masukin si xiumin supaya kalian g' pada sedih, sebenarnya karakter itu g' ada...wkwkwkw...bye...


End file.
